Tanderdalu saga
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Do Hogwartu przybywają, na razie pojedynczo, uczniowie szkoły o wdzięcznym skrócie MUŁ, co oznacza Magiczny Uniwersytet Łańcucki. Jak zmienią losy Hogwartu? Co pierwsza z nich ma wspólnego z niebezpiecznym zbiegiem z Azkabanu? Zakończone.
1. W pociągu

**Tanderdalu saga, aboli ucieszne perturbacyje panny z domu przyzwoytego.**

(większość akcji dzieje się podczas III tomu)

„Dawno, dawno temu, kyedy yeszcze nikt nye przeczuwał, jakie będą konsekwencyje czynu tego, czworo zauożycieli Hogwartu postanowyło zauożyć yeszcze yeden dom, do chtórego myeli przyjmować cudzozyemskych scholarów. Nadali mu myano Tanderdalu, yako że ynney koncepcyi nye myeli. Y od owego czasu Turonamy zwano yego myeszkańców, albowiem tura w symbolu myely."

- Mamo…? Wróciłam… - odezwała się czarnowłosa dziewczynka, wchodząc do domu. Dom był chyba pusty, nie licząc Pimpusia. Dziewczynka westchnęła. Nie lubiła wracać do pustego domu. Cicho zaśpiewała, żeby się nie czuć tak samotnie. Z nieśmiałą piosenką na ustach weszła do kuchni. „…pięknie żyć, tańczyć tak jak wiatr…" – zanuciła i wtedy zauważyła kartkę na stole.

„Anusiu, szlag by trafił, musiałam iść do pracy. Odgrzej sobie rosół, wrócę koło piątej. Dzieci zostawiłam u Moniki, nie kłopocz się o nie. Tata będzie przede mną. Pa, mama". No, tak. Znowu rosół. Anusia Stadnicka-Black lubiła rosół, ale nie aż tak, by jeść go codziennie przez dwa tygodnie. Zamiast zapalać gaz, wyjęła z plecaka różdżkę.

- _Antorre_ – powiedziała, nie wiedząc dlaczego akurat to zaklęcie, ani też skąd je znała. Natychmiast zmaterializował się przed nią duży talerz gulaszu. Anusia gwizdnęła. Udało się świetnie, jak na siedmiolatkę. Jeszcze zanim skończyła jeść, przez okno wleciała sowa. Anusia zdziwiła się – tu używano raczej zmiennokształtnych pluszków. List był jednak do niej.

„Szanowna Panno Stadnicka,

Dowiedzieliśmy się, iż stworzyła Pani zaklęcie, tym samym zapraszamy Panią do Jabłonkowskiej Szkoły Czarodziców. Warunkiem jest spędzenie roku w zagranicznej szkole magii i czarodziejstwa. Oczekujemy odpowiedzi w czasie do dwóch tygodni. Z poważaniem,

Gertruda Mastecka, dyrektor Jabłonkowskiej Szkoły Czarodziców".

„Zaklimatyzować się

Udoskonalić przemianę w kota

Nauczyć się podrywać chłopaków

Polubić angielską kuchnię

Stworzyć odpowiednie zaklęcia

Złapać szczura(pok. wspólny Gryfonów powinien być na siódmym piętrze, za portretem Grubej Baby Damy) i przesłać go ze stosowną adnotacją do Min.Mag.

Stworzyć więcej zaklęć

Dać prezent urodzinowy prof. Snape'owi(2.I)

Być grzeczna i dobrze się uczyć!"

Anusia siedziała w pociągu, raz po raz odczytując listę zadań od ojca. Ponownie jechała do Hogwartu, tym razem nie na egzamin typu"do której klasy się nadajesz?", lecz aby rozpocząć naukę w piątej klasie1. Miała wszystko, co było jej potrzebne: kociołek, składniki eliksirów(głównie made in Poland), podręczniki, pergamin, długopisy, różdżkę i różne… śmieszne rzeczy2. Uśmiechnęła się krótko. Miała misję do wykonania, i cały (no, prawie…) rok bez rodziców! Rozejrzała się po przedziale. Ten czarnowłosy chłopak to pewnie Harry Potter, rudzielec- któryś z Weasleyów, a dziewczyna – dziewczyna Pottera? No i nauczyciel. Remus J. Lupin, jeden z kolegów jej stryja, który niedawno uciekł z Azkabanu. Ale stryj jest niewinny, Anusia o tym wie, tak samo jej sześcioletni brat Syriuszek, nazwany imieniem stryja, a pięcioletni Tadzio, i tym bardziej czteroletnia Karolinka,nie mówiąc o reszcie rodzeństwa3 raczej tego nie przyjęli. Poza dziećmi o niewinności stryja wie mama, tata, Kirane, i… i cała Polska4. I Kirane powiadomili o tym tego, no… ministra magii, ale on nie uwierzył.5 Ale cała Polska wierzyła. Winny był szczur Weasleya…

Weasleya. Anusia przysunęła się do chłopaka.

-Cześć. – wypaliła. – Jestem Ania Stadnicka-Black. – wyciągnęła rękę do Weasleya, ale on jej nie uścisnął.

-Black?! Coś z Syriuszem Blackiem?! – wrzasnął przerażony. Ania westchnęła.

-Primo: rodziny się nie wybiera. Secundo: Syriusz Black nie jest moim ojcem.

-To dobrze… jestem Ron Weasley. – teraz rudzielec uścisnął jej dłoń.

-Jest moim stryjem. A z drugiej strony, po kądzieli6, moim praprzodkiem jest Stanisław Stadnicki… - powiedziała Ania z dumą w głosie.

-Stanisław Stadnicki?! – zawołała dziewczyna naprzeciwko. – To cudownie! Był takim wspaniałym człowiekiem!7

-Też tak uważam. Ania. – Ania wyciągnęła rękę.

-Hermiona. Hermiona Granger.

-A ty jesteś pewnie Harry Potter? – zapytała Ania ostatniego chłopaka.

-Tak. – Harry uścisnął jej dłoń. – Naprawdę jesteś bratanicą Syriusza Blacka?

-Tak, naprawdę. Tata zawsze mówił, że „Rodziny się nie wybiera, ale kocha i tak".

-Nawet jeśli rodziną jest zbrodniarz?

-Tak, nawet wtedy. I trzeba mieć nadzieję, że się poprawi… i będzie dobry.

-Jak dziecko… ile ty masz właściwie lat?

-Siedem… idę do piątej klasy…

Harry roześmiał się.

-Niby jak?

-Normalnie… napisałam test, i przyjęli mnie do piątej…

-Polskie szkoły mają naprawdę wysoki poziom, Harry. Po dwóch klasach w Polsce wiesz więcej niż po całym Hogwarcie. Ania pewnie została przyjęta do Jabłonkowa, więc musi rok spędzić w zagranicznej szkole. – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Dlaczego wybrałaś Hogwart, Aniu? Przecież tu jest… niebezpiecznie.

-Dlaczego niebezpiecznie? Zresztą, to tata polecił mi Hogwart. Mam tam coś do zrobienia. Coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego. – Ania postanowiła udawać niezbyt rozgarniętą. – A to prawda, że w Hogwarcie można mieć zwierzę? Ja mam pluszka, Karri.

Słysząc swoje imię, Karri wystawił główkę zza bluzki Ani.

-Ja mam szczura, Parszywka. – Ron wyjął zza pazuchy szczura. Ania wstrzymała oddech. To był ten szczur, wiedziała o tym. Więc to ten rudzelec miał zdrajcę.

-Jesteście Gryfonami, prawda? – dopytywała się Ania.

-Tak, wszyscy troje. A ty? – zapytał Harry.

-Ja jestem Turonką. Jeszcze nie wiem, kto będzie moim opiekunem…

_Tymczasem w Hogwarcie._

-Ktoś musi być opiekunem Tanderdalu, nawet jeśli tam jest tylko jedna osoba. Niech to będzie ktoś z was. Minerwo…? – zaproponował Albus Dumbledore.

-Mam rudych bliźniaków i miałabym jeszcze brać Polkę? – rzekła z dezaprobatą profesor McGonagall.

-Pomono…?

-I tak Puchonów jest za dużo. – stwierdziła profesor Sprout.

-Filiusie…?

-Nie. – zaprzeczył wprost profesor Flitwick.

-Severusie…?

-Jakbym bez Polki miał dość problemów. – warknął profesor Snape.

-Rzucę kostką. – Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni czworościenną kostkę8 do gry. – Minerwa: 1, Pomona: 2, Filius: 3, Severus: 4. – Dumbledore rzucił kostką.

-To 4. Jakże mi przykro, Severusie… - McGonagall nie kryła radości.

-Idź do siedziby Tanderdalu… - zaczął Dumbledore.

_Z powrotem w pociągu._

-Syriusz Black może cię dopaść i zabić, po prostu dla zabawy. – tłumaczył Ani Ron. – Chyba nie będzie go obchodziło, że jesteś jego bratanicą…

-Nie, on mnie nie zabije. – powiedziała po raz enty Ania. – Na pewno mnie nie zabije.

-Zabił trzynaście osób.

-Ale mnie nie zabije. – upierała się Ania. – Nie zabije i już. Chcecie mnie zniechęcić? Już za późno.

-Ona ma rację. – poparł Anię Harry. – Ania już nie może wysiąść i wybrać innej szkoły.

-To może pokażesz jakiś polski czar? – zapytała Hermiona. Ania uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła różdżkę9.

-Na was czy na sobie? – zapytała.

-Może najpierw na sobie… - poprosił Ron. Ania oniosła różdżkę nad głowę. Wymruczała jakieś zaklęcie, którego nasza trójka nie zrozumiała. Niemal natychmiast cała postać dziewczynki zmieniła się – ani Harry, ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie byli w stanie stwierdzić, co się zmieniło, ale coś na pewno.

-I jak? – zapytała Ania, ale tego nie zrozumieli. Ania, widząc ich miny, machnęła różdżką, mamrocząc inkantację.

-Jak wam się podobało? – zapytała jeszcze raz. – To było Zaklęcie Języka. A to poprzednie – prosta zmiana zaufania.

-A coś innego? We współpracy z nami? – zapytała Hermiona.

-Dobrze. Gotowi? – zapytała Ania. Trójka przyjaciół pokiwała głowami. Ania odłożyła różdżkę i zamknęła oczy.

_**AniaDoHermiony**__10__: Słyszysz mnie? Hermiono, słyszysz mnie?_

-Słyszę cię… - powiedziała Hermiona.

_**AniaDoHermiony**__: Źle. Myśl do mnie. Nic nie mów._

_**HermionaDoAni**__: W ten sposób?_

_**AniaDoHermiony**__: Bardzo dobrze. Teraz Zaproszę Rona._

_**HermionaDoAni**__: To jest to słynne polskie Zaklęcie Zaproszenia? Czytałam o tym…_

_**AniaDoHermiony**__: To jest tylko pierwsza Warstwa._

_**AniaDoRona**__: Słyszysz mnie? Ron, słyszysz mnie?_

_**RonDoAni**__: Tak, słyszę cię…_

_**AniaDoRonaIHermiony**__: Teraz możecie rozmawiać na tym poziomie ze sobą, nie bojąc się, że kogoś obudzicie._

_**RonDoAni**__: Czy mogłabyś Zaprosić Harry'ego?_

_**AniaDoRona**__: Mogłabym._

_**AniaDoHarry'ego: **__Słyszysz mnie? Harry, słyszysz mnie?_

_**HarryDoAni: Jasne.**_

_**AniaDoWszystkich:**__ To teraz sobie porozmawiajce tą drogą, a ja poczytam książkę._

_**HermionaDoAni:**__ Jaką książkę?_

_**AniaDoHermiony:**__ I tak jej nie znasz. „Tworzenie zaklęć" Agnieszki Popowicz._

Ania przeciągnęła się rozkosznie i wyjęła wyżej wymienioną książkę. Przez dłuższy czas czytała w milczeniu, a później znó się przeciągnęła i zaczęła obserwować wybrzuszenie na piersi rudzielca. Przeszła do przestrzeni wewnątrzwidzenia. To z pewnością był ten szczur, a raczej ten nielegalny animag. Ania wróciła do książki. Trzeba jeszcze wykombinować, jak tego szczura przetransferować do sypialni Turonów, i to tak, żeby Ron nie zauważył….

Nagle powiało chłodem. Oczy Ani zwęziły się. Czarodzicielskie właściwości, takie jak nieomylne widzenie przyszłości na jakieś pół godziny do przodu, nadpsi węch, nadsokoli wzrok, nadludzka inteligencja i pamięć szczelna i uporządkowana jak(odpowiednio) gumofilce i notatki ucznia-pedanta już nieraz rozpoznawały to coś. Dementora.

-Co to? – zapytał Harry. Ania nie odpowiedziała, wyjęła różdżkę.

-Black… - doszło spod kaptura.

-Weź się zamknij, dobra? _Ssspyeeeerdalay_ – Ania rzuciła polskie zaklęcie Przepędzenia. Dementor wydał z siebie nieludzki krzyk i uciekł.

-Harry, nic ci nie jest? – zapytała Ania leżącego na podłodze chłopaka.

1 Nie ma to jak polskie szkoły! Zaznaczam, iż Ania skończyła magiczną zerówkę.

2 W tym miotłę domowej roboty, sadzonkę drzewa, przepis na eliksir przeciwko przetłuszczaniu się włosów itp.

3 Trzyletni Michał Żeremi, dwuletnia Agnieszka, roczna Maria

4 Czyta dzieciom

5 od tej pory Syriuszek uznał słowa „minister" i „kretyn" za synonimy.

6 Tzn. ze strony matki

7 Hermiona oczywiście nie miała pojęcia, jakie zwyczaje miał Stanisław Stadnicki, zwany Diabłem Łańcuckim.

8 Typu: liczba, która wypada, jest przy podstawie. Nazywa się to kostka k4, kto widział, ten wie.

9 Leszczyna i sfermentowany miąższ nari, osiem cali

10 tak będę oznaczać kontakt mentalny


	2. Pierwszy dzień

Tanderdalu saga- rozpoczyna się trzeci rok Harry'ego w Hogwarcie! _Czym zajmuje się Kirane? Co to są pluszki? Dlaczego łóżka w dormitorium Tanderdalu tak się różnią od pozostałych? Jaka była mroczna przeszłość Izabeli Stadnickiej, matki Ani? Na czym polega tworzenie zaklęć? Odpowiedzi na te i wiele innych pytań znajdziecie w tym rozdziale. Dużo retrospekcji. Ludzie, komentujcie, jak wam się podoba, jak nie to też, choćby żeby zaznaczyć, żeście przeczytali!_

_Uwagi dot. Poprzedniego rozdziału: jaka szkoda, że nie akceptuje przekreśleń. W kilku miejscach one wystąpiły. Przepraszam za utrudnienia._

-----------------------------------

-Jak ona się nazywa? – zapytał Snape.

-Ania Black-Stadnicka. – odparł Dumbledore.

-Z TYCH Blacków? – zapytał wściekle Snape.

-Nie wiem. Ma siedem lat, nie może być córką TEGO Blacka.

-A… - zaczął nieśmiało Snape. – A z TYCH Stadnickich?

-Nie wiem, Severusie. Jej rodzice pracują dla Kirane, ojciec w Analizie Zaklęć, a matka jest Czytaczem.

Czytaczem. Tak, Ania mogła być JEJ córką.

_Między Hogsmeade a Hogwartem_

Powozy zaprzężone w niewidzialne dla wielu testrale(Czarodzic je widzi półprzezroczyste) powoli dojeżdżały do zamku Hogwart. Ania wyciągała szyję, żeby jak najlepiej go zobaczyć. Już była w dobrej komitywie z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, a także z kilkoma Ślizgonami, Krukonami i Puchonami, i oczywiście z rudymi bliźniakami. Harry bardzo się dziwił, jak ona mogła poznać tylu ludzi w tak krótkim czasie.

_Hogwart_

Snape dokańczał ostatnie poprawki wystroju pokoju wspólnego i dormitorium Tanderdalu. Te wszystkie sprzęty budziły w nim wspomnienia, zazwyczaj miłe. W kącie za jednym z łóżek znalazł starą, zakurzoną i nadjedzoną przez mole bluzkę ostatniej mieszkanki Tanderdalu. Od razu ją rozpoznał. Tyle razy widział ją, okrywającą to młode ciało…

_Siedemnaście lat wcześniej_

Już od uczty powitalnej nowa siedziała przy stole Slytherinu. Nikt jej nie znał, a wyglądała na starszą niż pierwszoroczniak. Snape uznał, że dziewczyna musi mieć jakieś dwanaście lat, jednak zachowywała się bardzo dojrzale. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była na swój sposób inna niż pozostali Ślizgoni. To było coś w jej wyglądzie, ale i w ruchach. Wygląd… żadna inna dziewczyna nie miała ani tak dużego i zgrabnego biustu, ani tak jedwabistych, lekko falujących włosów(Snape poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości) barwy czystego złota… Uśmiech też miała zupełnie inny, egzotyczny. I jej ruchy, takie delikatne, jakby wciąż musiała na coś uważać, jednocześnie tak pełne gracji… Snape ani się obejrzał, a był zakochany. Tak samo- ku utrapieniu Snape'a- dziewczyna podziałała na jego najlepszego(jedynego) kumpla, Regulusa Blacka. O nie, Severus nigdy się nie poddawał. Jednak uznał z żalem, że ze względu na zbliżony wiek- Regulus był tylko o rok starszy od niej- jego kumpel ma większe szanse. Zmienił zdanie, gdy dowiedział się, że polska dwunastolatka ma chodzić z nim do piątej klasy. I jest Turonką.

_Teraz_

Chmara uczniów wdarła się w spokojne dotąd mury Hogwartu. Na samym końcu, nie spiesząc się, szła Ania. Snape zauważył ją od razu. Zapewne była zarówno z TYCH Blacków, jak i z TYCH Stadnickich. Była podobna i do Regulusa, i do Izabeli. Regulus wygrał…

Zaraz. Mała ma siedem lat. Regulus zginął trzynaście lat temu. Kto jest ojcem tej małej?

-Dzień dobry, Panie Profesorze. – mała udowodniła swoją umiejętność używania wersalików1 w mowie.

-A, dzień dobry, dzień dobry. Ty jesteś Ania Black-Stadnicka? – zapytał Snape.

-Tak, Panie Profesorze! To ja. – Ania kipiała optymizmem tak bardzo, że nawet Snape musiał, po prostu MUSIAŁ się uśmiechnąć. Niezdarnie, bo mięśnie używane przy uśmiechu miał dawno nieużywane. To jednak był uśmiech.

-Miło mi cię widzieć w Hogwarcie. Zwłaszcza, że nosisz nazwisko mojego zmarłego przyjaciela, Regulusa… - Snape za późno zauważył, że się zagalopował.

-Ale tata żyje. – stwierdziła Ania.

Wtedy Snape przypomniał sobie dwie rzeczy.

Blackowie nie chcieli, by ich syn żenił się z Polką.

I nigdy nie znaleziono ciała Regulusa.

Czyżby więc… nie, to niemożliwe… ale jednak… nienienie… ale ona powiedziała, że żyje…

Snape postanowił zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.

-Czy twoja mama to taka wysoka blondynka, z niebieskimi oczami… i czy ma na imię Izabela? – wyrzucił.

-To Pan zna moją mamę, Panie Profesorze?

I wszystko jasne. Regulus nie zginął, lecz zwyczajnie uciekł. Do Polski.

_Ale dlaczego?_

_Żeby być z Izabelą. W końcu ją kochał, baranie._

_Ja też ją kochałem._

_Widać on był bardziej zdeterminowany._

_Dlaczego to on uciekł z nią do Polski? Dlaczego nie JA?_

_Hm… bo jesteś kretynem, który zbyt łatwo się poddaje?_

_Zawsze wolała Regulusa._

_Nieprawda, baranie. To ty zostawiłeś mu inicjatywę._

_Czy ja właśnie rozmawiam ze sobą?_

_Wreszcie to zauważyłeś._

_To się zamknij._

-Chodź na Ceremonię przydziału. Usiądź tam, gdzie będzie wolne… chętnie bym cię widział przy stole Slytherinu.

Ania posłusznie usiadła wśród Ślizgonów, tuż obok Draco. Snape poczuł ulgę, że Ania ma dopiero siedem lat- inaczej znów posypałyby się czarne strzały…

_Niecałe siedemnaście lat wcześniej_

-Ktoś wbił mi to w kufer. – James Potter obracał w palcach czarną strzałę.

-Może ktoś cię nie lubi? – zasugerował Syriusz Black.

-Myślisz, że to Smarkerus?

-Po nim wszystkiego można się spodziewać.

-To chyba nie w jego stylu…

-A kiedy to znalazłeś?

-Rano.

-Naraziłeś się komuś wczoraj?

-A skąd! No, poza NSDwS. Pociągnąłem ją za warkocz… wiesz, ona nie zwraca na mnie uwagi…

-Najbardziej Seksowną Dziewczyną w Szkole? Kto tym razem dostał ten tytuł? Lilka?

-Niiiie, ta Turonka, jak-jej-tam… Izabela Stadnicka.

Do pary Huncwotów dołączył się Lunatyk.

-Och, Rogaczu, jaką masz śliczną strzałę! Widziałem taką w muzeum na wakacjach, Diabeł Łańcucki takich używał… przed zajazdem2 na sąsiada.

-Blackowie też urządzali zajazdy, ale ki Diabeł? – zdziwił się Łapa.

-Nazywał się Stanisław Stadnicki. – wyjaśnił Remus.

Dwaj Huncwoci popatrzyli po sobie.

_Tego samego dnia wieczorem_

-Patrz! Taka sama jak twoja! – Syriusz wyjął strzałę z poduszki. – Ale ja jej nic nie zrobiłem…

-Taaak? A kto jej wrzucił plecak do eliksiru? – spytał Rogacz. Syriusz zamyślił się.

-Peter. – odparł szczerze.

-No tak, ale ty byłeś najbliżej… poszło na ciebie… bidulek, nie pierwszy raz zawinił Glizdogon, a poszło na ciebie…3

Łapa westchnął ciężko.

-Chyba pora pokazać się jej z mojej lepszej strony.

-To znaczy? – zapytał Rogacz.

Syriusz zmienił się w psa.

-Hau, hau. – zaszczekał i chwycił w zęby pantofle.

-To chyba kiepski pomysł… - mruknął Rogacz. Syriusz wrócił do postaci ludzkiej.

-Rzeczywiście. – stwierdził. – To co, może powiesimy przy niej Smarkerusa?

-Na Lilkę to nie działa… w sumie na żadną nie działa. Weźmy lepiej kogoś, kogo ona nie lubi. Kogo ona nie lubi…? – zastanowił się James. Przyjaciel objął go ramieniem.

-Nas. – stwierdził ponuro.

_Teraz_

Po Ceremonii Przydziału rozpoczęła się uczta powitalna. Ania- co szybko zauważył Snape- najpierw niechętnie spojrzała na jedzenie, po czym nałożyła sobie porcję i przetransmutowała w jakieś polskie żarcie. Poszło jej to idealnie, nawet lepiej niż Izabeli. Z tym, że Izabela zmieniała jedynie smak potrawy, a nie całość. Była bardziej dyskretna. Ania jadła niespiesznie, w milczeniu. Jedyne, co powiedziała przy uczcie, to „Pogadamy później" skierowane do Dracona. Snape pokręcił głową. Ania miała zdumiewający talent do zdobywania przychylnych sobie osób. Nie tak, jak jej matka.

_Siedemnaście lat wcześniej_

W ciągu trzech tygodni czarne strzały otrzymało osiemnastu Krukonów, pięciu Puchonów, połowa męskich Gryfonów i cała męska część

Ślizgonów, wyłączając Regulusa Blacka i Severusa Snape'a. Ci dwaj stali się jej dobrymi kolegami, a później- przyjaciółmi. Często widywało się ich razem. Traktowała ich zawsze równo, ale to Regulus wpadł na pomysł ofiarowania jej pięknej broszki, kwiatów… i kradzieży jej majteczek, i podrzucenia ich temu Potterowi. Snape nigdy nie zapomniał, jak Izabela rzuciła na niego „_Eunucho_", zaklęcie, po którym, gdyby nie szybka pomoc pani Pomfrey4, Harry Potter nigdy by się nie urodził.

_Teraz_

Gdy uczta się zakończyła, Snape poczuł powinność wskazania Ani drogi do pokoju Tanderdalu, jednak zauważył, że dziewczynka z dużym ożywieniem rozmawia o czymś z Draconem Malfoyem. Oboje silnie gestykulowali – czyżby trafili na jakiś wspólny temat? Snape nieco się zbliżył do tej dwójki.

Nie do wiary.

Rozmawiali o powrocie Voldemorta.

Ania uważała, że jest możliwy. Że Voldemort nie umarł, tylko stracił swoją moc. No tak, i to ona pewnie ma rację – jej matka jest Czytaczem.

Draco twierdził, że stary Voldy nie wróci, ale przyjdzie nowy.

No, nie. Tylko tego by brakowało.

-Aniu – powiedział głośno Snape – zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.

-Dziękuję, Panie Profesorze. Pa, Draco, jeszcze podyskutujemy. Lubię cię.

Draco wyglądał na tak samo zdziwionego, jak swojego czasu Snape.

_Siedemnaście lat wcześniej_

W ciągu dwóch miesięcy jedynymi osobami płci męskiej, którzy nie otrzymali czarnych strzał, byli Regulus Black i Severus Snape. Z tymi dwoma Izabela spotykała się najczęściej. Z Severusem przyrządzała eliksiry na lekcjach, a Regulus… Regulus był jej przyjacielem. Tym bardziej Snape się zdziwił, gdy kiedyś dała mu fiolkę polskiego eliksiru i pocałowała w policzek, mówiąc „Lubię cię, Sevciu. Naprawdę cię lubię.".

_Teraz_

Ania stanęła przed wejściem do pokoju Tanderdalu i wypowiedziała hasło. Hasło było ułożone tak, że osoby z innych krajów niż aktualni mieszkańcy mieli trudności z wypowiedzeniem go. Po wejściu zobaczyła duży pokój z okrągłym stołem, kilkoma fotelami, kominkiem i wymalowany na fioletowo i biało. Sprawiało to nieco szpitalne wrażenie, jednak gdy Ania weszła, kolory pokoju stały się cieplejsze. Dalej drzwi prowadziły do sypialni. Łóżka z baldachimami nie spodobały się Ani. Natychmiast rzuciła zaklęcie Przystosowania i jedno łóżko stało się proste, z deską i gałęźmi przykrytymi płótnem zamiast materaca i cienkim kocykiem zamiast kołdry. Snape bardzo się tym zdziwił. Izabela i Regulus lubili wygody, a tu ich córka coś takiego… Następnie Ania skierowała różdżkę w kąt – i pojawiło się tam palenisko, w sam raz na eliksir.

-Aniu, nie wolno warzyć eliksirów w dormitoriach. – zwrócił uwagę Snape. – Jak będziesz chciała coś uwarzyć, to przyjdź do mnie, do lochów. Tam będę mógł pilnować, żeby nic ci się nie stało. Dobrze?

-Dobrze. – odparła Ania i zlikwidowała palenisko. Następnie otworzyła torbę i wyjęła z niej tyle rzeczy, że Snape upewnił się, że na torbę rzucono polskie zaklęcie Pojemności. Miała kociołek(miedziany), wszystkie podręczniki, różdżkę, składniki eliksirów, w tym wiele takich, których Snape w życiu nie widział, nawet na obrazkach. Jeszcze sporo rzeczy zostało w torbie.

-Aniu, ty nie musisz nosić mundurka. Możesz ubierać się jak chcesz, ale przyzwoicie. Słyszałaś, co mówił Dumbledore na temat zakazów. Tego ci nie wolno. Lekcje będziesz miała tak, jak Ślizgoni, z piątą klasą, jak już wiesz. I to… to jest polskie zwierzę o funkcji sowy? – Snape wskazał na Karri.

-To jest pluszek. – wyjaśniła Ania. – Zmiennokształtne, magiczne zwierzę, dziko żyjące w parkach, lasach i terenach częściowo zarośniętych klimatu umiarkowanego i przejściowego, udomowione około osiemnastego wieku w Czechach. Sierść pluszka jest używana w niektórych eliksirach jako najważniejszy składnik lub katalizator…

-Naprawdę? Zaraz… ale to jest potwornie drogie! – wykrzyknął Snape. – Znaczy się, nasze, angielskie, bo importowane z Polski jest tańsze… ale i tak drogie.

-Bo mało kto to sprzedaje. Pluszki domowe większości ras właściwie nie linieją, więc sierści starcza zazwyczaj tylko na własny użytek, zresztą na to Kirane ma monopol. – wyjaśniła Ania.

-Aha… - mruknął wyraźnie niezadowolony Snape.

-Jak go będę czesać, to dam Panu trochę sierści. – uśmiechnęła się mała szeroko. Snape pamiętał identyczny uśmiech…

_Nieco ponad szesnaście lat wcześniej, czerwiec, Londyn_

Z pociągu wysypywali się uczniowie. W jednym przedziale przebywało wciąż dwóch chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna. Oczywiście, chodzi o Severusa, Regulusa i Izabelę. Ta ostatnia trzymała dwie czarne strzały i uśmiechała się szeroko. Gdyby uśmiechała się odrobinę szerzej, miałaby uśmiech dookoła głowy.

-Na pamiątkę. Będę do was pisać. Pa, Sevciu. – ucałowała Severusa w oba policzki. – Pa, Reggy. – to samo zrobiła z Regulusem i obu dała strzały. Dopiero teraz wysiedli. Obaj chłopcy patrzyli, jak Izabela oddala się w stronę swojej rodziny: rodziców, ciotki, kuzynki, dwóch braci i siostry. Severus z żalem odszedł w stronę własnej rodziny. Obecna na peronie rodzina Regulusa składała się tymczasowo jedynie z brata, więc chłopak miał czas. Gdy zobaczył swoją matkę zbliżającą się do niego razem ze Stworkiem, zawołał głośno:

-Izabelo! Hej, IZABELO! – podbiegł do dziewczyny, chwycił za rękę i zaprowadził do swoich rodziców.

-Mamo, tato, to Izabela Stadnicka, Polka i moja dziewczyna.

Pani Black zaczęła wywrzaskiwać takie słowa, że Izabela uznała, że musi rzucić niewerbalne _Silencio_.

_Teraz_

Ania umościła się wygodnie na swoim twardym i kłującym posłaniu. Bardzo szybko zasnęła5.

Następnego dnia wstała, jak zwykle, przed świtem. Ubrała się w wygodne, polskie ciuchy i wyszła na błonia. Przez dobry kwadrans chodziła boso po porannej rosie, aż na granicy Zakazanego Lasu zobaczyła dużego, czarnego psa. Puściła się za nim biegiem. Po chwili pewnym chwytem trzymała psa za pysk i klatkę piersiową.

-Spokój, dobry piesek, dobry Siri… - szepnęła mu do ucha. Pies6 próbował się wyrwać, jednak został bezpiecznie doniesiony do pokoju Tanderdalu.

-Stryju, wiem, że to ty, i wiem, że jesteś niewinny. Mógłbyś wrócić do ludzkiej postaci? Mogę cię do tego zmusić, ale nie chcę…

Syriusz stał się człowiekiem.

-Ktoś ty… Ania? – zdziwił się.

-Pamiętasz! – ucieszyła się Ania.

1 Tzn. wielkich liter

2 zajazd- atak uczyniony przez szlachcica na sąsiada

3 i nie ostatni.

4 Może już wtedy pracowała…

5 uspokajające działanie jałowca i sosny.

6 Jak już wiecie, był to oczywiście Syriusz- chyba, że przeceniłam waszą inteligencję


	3. Jak to z ucieczką było

_Przepraszam, że tak późno. Komputer mi siadł i nawet to piszę na cudzym. Ten rozdział dzieje się w kilku miejscach i czasach, mam nadzieję że się połapiecie. Występuje sporo postaci, na które nie musicie zwracać większej uwagi, bo prawdopodobnie nie wrócą. No to powodzenia. W Hogwarcie chyba nic się nie dzieje, jest to jeden z rozdziałów wyjaśniających, jakich jeszcze kilka będzie._

_Cztery lata wcześniej, Azkaban_

-Nie, nie miałam z kim zostawić dzieci! - denerwowała się Izabela, tuląc Syriuszka. - Mąż pracuje, a nikt nie chce zająć się dwojgiem dzieci!

-No to niech je pani zostawi ze mną. - zaproponował auror. - Sam mam pięcioletniego syna. A pani może iść odwiedzić... hm...

-Szwagra. - podpowiedziała Izabela.

-Właśnie, szwagra. Chodźcie, maleństwa, wujek się wami zajmie. - auror wziął Syriuszka na ręce i posadził sobie Anię na kolanach. - Są w dobrych rękach, pani Izabelo.

Izabela weszła do budynku więziennego i szybko znalazła celę szwagra.

-Siri... szarlotkę przyniosłam... - szepnęła tak cicho, żeby żaden z pozostałych więźniów tego nie słyszał. Syriusz, wychudzony i zrezygnowany, w jednej chwili wydał się o osiem lat młodszym facetem z jasnym sensem życia.

-Szarlotkę? Z bitą śmietaną?

-Oczywiście.

W tym samym czasie jakiś drobny kształt przemierzał korytarz więzienia. Rozglądał się czujnie. Gdy dotarł do końca korytarza, wyczuł go jakiś dementor. Więzienną ciszę rozdarł krzyk.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

-Ania!- krzyknęła Izabela i rzuciła się w stronę swej córki i dementora, który już zrzucił kaptur.

-Expecto Patronum!- wrzasnęła Izabela, myśląc o wszystkim dobrym, co jej się zdarzyło, zwłaszcza o ślubie z Regulusem i narodzinach obojga dzieci. Z jej różdżki wytrysnął srebrny kot. Dementor się cofnął.

-Ania! - Izabela przytuliła córkę, trzęsącą się ze strachu. Dziewczynka wciąż miała świeże wspomnienia najgorszych chwil swojego trzyletniego życia. Dzień, w którym mama poszła nie wiadomo gdzie i długo nie wróciła. Dzień, w którym zgubiła ulubionego misia.

-Facet, ja cię zabiję!!!- wrzasnęła Izabela w stronę śpiącego aurora, który natychmiast się obudził.

-Co? Gdzie? - rozejrzał się. Syriuszek wciąż leżał w jego objęciach.

-Ty...! Przez ciebie mało brakowało, a moją córkę pocałowałby dementor! Miałeś ich pilnować!

-Pilnowałem...- auror wciąż słabo się bronił, wiedząc, że przegrał. Czuł się winny. Dementor... mógł pocałować tę kruszynkę...

_Osiem lat wcześniej, Rzeszów_

Izabela zaportowała się tuż przed rzeszowską siedzibą Kirane, gdzie odbywała wolontariat1 jako początkujący Czytacz. Weszła do budynku, który dla mugoli był urzędem pocztowym, a dla czarodziejów siedzibą Kirane, i skierowała swe kroki do szatni. Jednym słowem, ten dzień, ciepły jak na początek listopada, zapowiadał się na zwykły dzień dla wolontariuszki Kirane, jak i dla wielu innych osób. Ale wolontariuszka Kirane myliła się, jak również pewien student.

_Tenże czas, Białystok_

Regulus zajął już miejsce przy biurku, spodziewając się po prostu kolejnego dnia spędzonego przed południem na babraniu się w zaklęciach, po południu na wykładach na Kosmopolitycznym Uniwersytecie Powszechnym w Augustowie, a wieczorem- na treningu Twardziela2 w Dolinie Rospudy. Jak bardzo się mylił, dowiedział się gdy tylko otrzymał „Proroka Codziennego", którego prenumerował, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w jego kraju. Spojrzenie na pierwszą stronę sprawiło, że niemal zemdlał.

„Zaaresztowano niebezpiecznego mordercę, Syriusza Blacka"

„Mój brat nie może być mordercą!" – pomyślał Regulus. – „Wczoraj3 napisali, że upadł Czarny Pan, a dzisiaj…"

Regulus chwycił pióro i na kawałku pergaminu nakreślił drżącą ręką kilka słów.

„Izabelo- aresztowali Syriusza. W sobotę lecę do Azkabanu, postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć. Całusy, Reggy."

Sowa z listem poleciała na południe. Regulus długo na nią patrzył, póki całkiem nie znikła.

„To teraz do roboty", pomyślał.

_Tenże czas, znów Rzeszów_

Izabela zajęła pozycję Czytacza. Starszy Czytacz, Magdalena, poprawiła ją odrobinę.

-Teraz spokojny wdeeech i wyyydech. Wdech-wydech. – instruowała Magda. – a teraz skup się na miejscu. Wiesz, że przydzielono ci Anglię, i wiesz, który kawałek… możesz się skupić na osobie, jeśli kogoś tam znasz… a teraz rzuć zaklęcie… i pamiętaj, wdech-wydech, spokojnie…

_leksijo_, pomyślała Izabela. Skupiła się na Syriuszu, swoim szwagrze _in spe_.

To, co zobaczyła, było gorsze niż cokolwiek, co zobaczyła kiedykolwiek. Kiedykolwiek myślach Syriusza cały czas przewijało się słowo _niewinny_. Z pewnością cierpiał, Izabela wyczuła rozpacz, i jeszcze świeże wspomnienia- Lily i James Potter martwi, Harry diabli wiedzą gdzie…

-Izabelo! _Izabelo! IZABELO!!! – _przebiło się do niej jak przez mgłę.

Izabela zorientowała się, że leży na podłodze, krzyczy i cała się trzęsie. „Musiałam spaść z krzesła", pomyślała.

-Izabelo, co się stało? – zapytała Magda, kucając obok Izabeli, która już zdążyła się nieco podnieść.

-Mój kolega… aresztowany… niewinny… drugi nie żyje… jego syn… zaginiony… - Izabela próbowała powiedzieć jak najwięcej.

-Łukasz, przynieś gorącej herbaty i wkrop do niej sok z nari. – zarządziła Magda. – Izabela musi się uspokoić. Zapewne zobaczyłaś coś strasznego. – zwróciła się do młodszej koleżanki. – Brak ci doświadczenia, jak wiesz. Jak tylko Łukasz przyniesie ci herbatę, wypijesz i opiszesz to, co widziałaś, zgoda?

Izabela kiwnęła głową. Wciąż się trzęsła.

-Moje pierwsze Czytanie wyszło podobnie. – powiedziała Magda. – weszłam za głęboko i znalazłam straszne rzeczy, zdrady, morderstwo, kradzieże…

-To nie to… - powiedziała Izabela. – Mój przyjaciel został aresztowany. Niewinnie.

-Aha. Słyszałam o tym angielskim więzieniu. Łamią wszelkie prawa człowieka. Jeżeli się stamtąd wychodzi, to tak zezwierzęconym, że się już nigdy nie umie żyć w ludzkim społeczeństwie. Większość umiera z głodu lub rozpaczy. Karmią ich tak, że pożal się Boże. W Etiopii mają więcej żarcia. A ci dementorzy… ich obecność wysysa dusze powoli, bardzo powoli, lecz nieodwracalnie. Zabierają najlepsze myśli i wspomnienia, zostawiając tylko czarną rozpacz. Na ile został skazany twój przyjaciel? – zapytała Magda.

-Nie miał procesu. – jęknęła Izabela. – trzeba coś z tym zrobić!

-Wypij, Izabelo. – Łukasz przyniósł herbatę. – później opiszesz, co widziałaś, i wyślemy kogoś do Londynu.

Izabela kiwnęła głową. Wypiła herbatę niemal jednym haustem. Sok z nari zadziałał, dziewczyna od razu poczuła się lepiej i uznała, że jednak coś można zrobić. Coś trzeba zrobić. Wzięła do ręki długopis4 i zaczęła szybko pisać. Słowa same przez nią przechodziły. W suchych słowach, nitkach długopisowego tuszu, kryło się rozgoryczenie, rozpacz, bunt, poczucie niesprawiedliwości i cała paleta innych emocji. Nie przerwała pisania ani na sekundę, póki nie skończyła.

-Pokaż. – powiedziała Magda. Przeczytała tekst. – Myślę, że damy to do PMK.

_Londyn_

Grzegorz Harecki, Twardziel, i Katarzyna Dabska, Mieszacz, uzyskali możliwość rozmowy z ministrem magii. Teraz domagali się procesu dla Syriusza Blacka. Minister był oburzony. Jak mogli chcieć czegoś takiego! Twierdzili, że Black jest niewinny. Zupełnie jakby nie było naocznych świadków! Szaleńcy, po prostu szaleńcy. Coś o nielegalnych animagach gadali, o Czytaczach…

-Mój czas jest drogi, proszę państwa. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na rozmowę z każdym szaleńcem, nawet jeśli ma odznakę Kirane5. – zakończył rozmowę nieuprzejmie minister.

-Wobec tego żegnamy pana. Aha, i zmniejszyliśmy hodowlę smoków i pluszków, eksport będzie mocno ograniczony. – zapowiedziała pani Dabska.

_Okolice Augustowa – Dolina Rospudy_

Po treningu Twardzieli większość studentów udała się do akademika. Zostało tylko dwóch: Regulus i jego kolega z łóżka obok, Michał Kaban, nadający się wyłącznie na Twardziela. Kaban ciągle trenował, a Regulus patrzył ponuro na rzekę. Odbijał się w niej księżyc w pełni. Sąsiad Izabeli pewnie ganiał po lesie. Izabela… ona też zaczęła wolontariat, jako Czytacz, tak jak chciała. Przysyłała mu placek od czasu do czasu. Regulus postanowił zabrać trochę placka bratu. W Azkabanie karmią paskudnie. Sobota, wolny dzień i na uczelni, i w Kirane, była wciąż daleko. Regulus powoli odszedł od rzeki, drugiej miłości swego życia. Chciał się wyspać przed kolejnym stresującym dniem.

_Sobota, Łańcut_

Izabela obudziła się dość wcześnie. Wstała, ignorując posapywanie starszej siostry, Krystyny, i szybko się ubrała. W szafce miała kawałek placka dla Regulusa. Tym razem był dwa razy większy. Zapakowała placek i wysłała go pluszkiem. Zaraz potem wyszła do ogrodu.

_Augustów_

Regulusa obudził pluszek Izabeli. Chłopak odebrał placek i zaczął się ubierać. Czekała go wizyta w Azkabanie, i musiał uważać, żeby za dużo osób nie dowiedziało się o jego życiu. Musiał jednak przyznać się, kim jest, żeby go dopuszczono do brata. Kaban jeszcze spał(zresztą, on zawsze spał długo), a trzeci chłopak z tego pokoju, Marcin Kierdel, chyba w ogóle nie kładł się spać. Marcin był typowym kujonem, chciał zostać Uzdrawiaczem i wrócić do siebie, na Ukrainę. Chciał się wykształcić, aby móc utrzymać rodzinę, jaką planował założyć z Izabelą. A teraz musiał zadbać o inną rodzinę, o swojego brata. Czytał artykuł poświęcony uwięzieniu(pierwszy artykuł Izabeli!) i czuł, że coś trzeba zrobić, ale nie wiedział, co.

_Azkaban_

Auror pilnujący wchodzących do więzienia w odwiedzinach miał z całą pewnością zły dzień. Najpierw zaspał, potem przypalił grzanki, a teraz stał przed nim podobno brat Syriusza Blacka, niebezpiecznego mordercy.

-Twierdzi pan, że jest pan Regulusem Blackiem? Ale pan nie żyje od roku… - zadziwił się auror.

-Jakoś nigdy nie zostałem pogrzebany. – zakpił Regulus. – nie umarłem, tylko zwiałem do Polski. Miałem dosyć życia tu. I widzę, że słusznie. W Polsce nie wsadzają bez procesu.

-Więc pan żyje?

-Oczywiście. Proszę, dowód tożsamości. Zgadza się?

-Zgadza się. I chyba muszę pana zmartwić… pana ojciec zmarł miesiąc temu.

-Wiem, czytałem nekrolog. I proszę nie informować mojej matki o tym, że żyję.

-Zgoda… chociaż to nieco dziwne, chyba był pan dumny z rodziny?

-Byłem. – odparł ponuro Regulus. – mogę już iść do brata?

-Proszę. Będę milczał jak grób, że pan tu w ogóle był.

Regulus znalazł celę brata. Syriusz wyglądał bardzo źle, jak na pobyt w Azkabanie zaledwie od niespełna tygodnia.

-Siri… - zaczął Regulus. – To ja, Regulus, twój brat…

-Nie mam brata – wybełkotał Syriusz. – Mój brat umarł rok temu…

-Nie, ja żyję… Siri, ja żyję, nie umarłem…

-Już szaleję… już mam zwidy…

-Siri, a Izabela? Pamiętasz Izabelę? Izabela…

-Izabela jest daleko… nie wie, że tu jestem… zgiń przepadnij maro nieczysta…

-Siri, Izabela upiekła placek dla ciebie… - Regulus wyjął placek zza pazuchy. Oczy Syriusza się zaświeciły.

-Placek? – zapytał z nadzieją, ale natychmiast oklapł. – Jesteś tylko halucynacją, nie możesz mi przynieść placka.

Regulus podał mu placek. Syriusz przez chwilę się wahał, ale potem go wziął. Przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, po czym rzucił się na niego jak wygłodniały kundel.

-Reggy. Żyjesz. – wydusił.

-Już ci to mówiłem. Żyję. Mieszkam w Polsce, studiuję w Augustowie, przyuczam się zawodu w Białymstoku. Jestem zaręczony z Izabelą. Ona jest u siebie, w Łańcucie…

-Izabela. Czarne strzały. Szlaban dla Glizdogona. Ostrzeżenia. – kojarzył Syriusz.

-Tak. Izabela. Dziewczyna z wymiany i twoja szwagierka _in spe_.

-Dziękuję. Że żyjesz. Że jesteś. – powiedział Syriusz i wyciągnął rękę, aby jeszcze raz się upewnić, że jego brat żyje, że jest jakaś bliska mu osoba.

_Kraków, kilka dni później_

-Chciałabym mu pomóc. – oświadczyła Daria Chocimska.

-Co? – spytał wyrwany z zamyślenia Hubert Wodniak.

-Chciałabym mu pomóc. – powtórzyła Daria.

-Komu? – zapytał Hubert.

-Syriuszowi Blackowi.

-A, jemu. Ale nas nie wpuszczą do Azkabanu. Tylko rodzina, a i to rzadko.

-Wiem, ale musi być inna droga… posyłanie paczek, albo coś…

Hubert parsknął śmiechem.

-Takiej drogi też nie ma. Musiałabyś się włamać.

-Nie zapominaj, kim jestem.

-Jasne, Czarodzic. Dwójka w skali i się chce włamywać do Azkabanu. Ale może się uda.

Daria pochyliła się nad kartką. Żeby tak coś zrobić… żeby nie czekać bezczynnie…

_Jeszcze kilka dni później, Szczecin_

Nie wiadomo, który z wolontariuszy wpadł na pomysł składki powszechnej. Każdy z nich mówił, że on nie. Któryś z nich to jednak musiał być, skoro ustawili dużą urnę z odpowiednią informacją. „Każdego stać na to, aby w ciągu roku wrzucić do tej urny jednego sykla. Te pieniądze zostaną przeznaczone na jedzenie i inną pomoc dla niewinnie uwięzionego Syriusza Blacka." – napisali. I od razu każdy z nich wrzucił po dwa knuty. Dali też znać o tym kolegom z innych oddziałów Kirane, aby akcja „Jednego sykla" rozprzestrzeniła się na całą Polskę.

_Dwa lata później, Kraków_

-Idealne. Po prostu idealne. – jeden z Grzebaczy podziwiał przysłane z Jabłonkowa monety, zwane Monetami Zapomnienia. Każdy, komu by wręczyć łapówkę tymi monetami, w ciągu dwóch i pół godziny tracił je razem ze wspomnieniem, że kiedykolwiek je dostał, oraz wszystkich okoliczności towarzyszących. Czyli, gdyby dać je aurorowi w Azkabanie, zapomniałby, że ktoś w ogóle wchodził!

-Te monety? E, ja mam coś lepszego. Pancerz Serca. – drugi Grzebacz zakołysał fiolką z rozpuszczonym zaklęciem6. – Uodparnia na dementorów. Czy to nie dziwne, że od dwóch lat dostajemy tylko to, co się może przydać dla sprawy Blacka?

-Wcale nie dziwne. Najmłodsi też chcą się przydać. Jak ten Pancerz? – zapytał Poprawiacz z tej samej ekipy7. – poprzednie zaklęcie trzeba było poprawić, bo się rozwarstwiało.

-Pancerz to prawie idealne zaklęcie, możesz tylko poprawić to, że w formule występuje grupa ptk. Poza tym wspaniałe. Ile miał lat jego autor?

-Dwanaście. Dwójka w skali.

-To wspaniałe osiągnięcie jak na kogoś takiego! Poprawię.

_Osiem lat później, Azkaban_

-I jest pani dla Blacka…? – zapytał auror.

-Jestem córką siostry matki żony brata Syriusza Blacka. Czy to wystarczy? – zapytała młoda dziewczyna.

-Nie wiem… jakieś dokumenty?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła sakiewką.

-Oczywiście, że wystarczy. – auror skwapliwie schował sakiewkę pełną Monet Zapomnienia.

Dziewczyna, niewysoka blondynka z przypiętą do ubrania zieloną odznaką Kirane, podeszła do celi Syriusza.

-Namierzyliśmy szczura. – oznajmiła. – Upiekłam kminkowy placek z papryką i kiszonymi ogórkami8…

-DAJ!!! – ryknął Syriusz. Dziewczyna podała mu placek, na który rzucił się jak zwykle.

-Podrzucimy jakiegoś małego Czarodzica do Hogwartu i wtedy zwiejesz. W psiej postaci nie powinieneś mieć trudności. Przedostaniesz się na teren Hogwartu i tam nasz Czarodzic się tobą zajmie. Potem dostarczymy szczura do Knota, a ciebie do twojego brata. Tam poczekasz na wyrok uniewinniający albo zostaniesz, jeżeli będziesz chciał.

-Heheli tham haszta dziefhyna umie hobić thaki plahek to ja softaje.9 – oświadczył Syriusz z ustami pełnymi placka.

_Kolejne dwa lata później, Azkaban_

Ta sama dziewczyna co dwa lata wcześniej, kuzynka Izabeli Stadnickiej-Black po kądzieli- Kasia Lakońska, młoda Grzebacz- wolontariuszka wkroczyła do więzienia po ofiarowaniu aurorowi kolejnej sakiewki Monet Zapomnienia. Jedną z ich cech było to, że każdy nabierał się na nie dowolną ilość razy…

-Już. Twój brat, Regulus, wysyła w tym roku córkę do Hogwartu. Ona cię znajdzie, jak tam będziesz. Możesz zwiać choćby dzisiaj. – powiedziała powinowatemu.

-A masz placek? – zapytał błagalnie Syriusz. Kasia podała mu ciasto.

-Uhekne hyhaj.10 – dodał z ustami pełnymi placka drożdżowego.

1 Wolontariat w Kirane oznaczał wykonywanie prostych czynności, jakie później czarodziej ma wykonywać w pracy, i przyuczanie się do zawodu, zazwyczaj równolegle ze studiami. Wolontariusze zamiast pensji otrzymują tzw. „kieszonkowe" w wysokości jednego galeona na dwa tygodnie.

2 Coś w rodzaju aurora.

3 Jeżeli coś pokręciłam z datami, to proszę napisać w komentarzu

4 Polscy czarodzieje często używają mugolskich przyrządów, a mugoli niejednokrotnie korzystają z usług czarodziejów.

5 Zielona dla wolontariusza, niebieska dla nowicjusza, żółta dla pozostałych.

6 Większość zaklęć rozpuszcza się w wodzie, wszystkie w etanolu.

7 Ekipa Grzebacze-Poprawiacze składa się z trzech Grzebaczy i trzech Poprawiaczy.

8 Naprawdę dobry, coś a la kruche ciasto z nadzieniem

9 „Jeżeli tam każda dziewczyna umie robić taki placek, to ja zostaję"

10 „Ucieknę dzisiaj"


	4. Przeprowadzka

_Notka odautorska, czyli każdorazowe uwagi wstępne: w tym odcinku występują duże rozbieżności przestrzenne, ale kto poradził sobie z poprzednim rozdziałem, nie powinien mieć większych problemów. Wprowadzam nowe postaci, za to nie powinno być retrospekcji._

_I jeszcze przepraszam występujące postaci i was, że pokręciłam daty retrospektywne o dwa lata. Wynikało z nich, że podczas głównej akcji Huncwoci i Snape mają po 32 lata, podczas gdy mają po 34. Przepraszam._

_Pamiętnik Syriuszka_

Dzisiaj obudziłem się sam, bez Ani za ścianą. To było takie dziwne uczucie, odkąd żyję, Ania zawsze była niedaleko. Jednak muszę radzić sobie sam. Dzień zaczął się ład(tu plama z atramentu zasłoniła część słów) ale Tadzio dużo płakał, pewnie tęskni. W sumie to mi też brakuje Ani. Tata wcześnie wyszedł do pracy i siedział tam do późnego wieczora, powiedział później, że miał "akcję". Nie wiem, co to jest, ale na pewno coś złego, bo mama się bardzo zmartwiła. Zacząłem się bawić z Tadziem.

_Hogwart_

-Tu możesz się schować. - Ania wskazała stryjowi miejsce wyraźnie przeznaczone dla psa. - Powiem profesorowi Snape'owi, że cię znalazłam na błoniach i chciałam odkarmić.

-Snape...? - zdziwił się Syriusz.

-To mój opiekun domu.

Ślizgoni czuli się nieco... zdominowani obecnością polskiej uczennicy. Umiała często więcej niż oni, tylko w historii magii i zielarstwie była słabsza. I często załatwiała jedzenie z kuchni. Pokój wspólny(dziwna nazwa dla pokoju w domu dla zazwyczaj jednej osoby) Tanderdalu był zawsze pełen kolegów Ani. Ten mały tłumek chłopców ze wszystkich domów i w prawie każdym wieku otaczał ją bez przerwy. Wśród stałych bywalców byli: Draco Malfoy, 3 Weasleyów(Ron, Fred i George), Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, kilku anonimowych Puchonów1, grupka Krukonów i jeszcze kilkunastu Ślizgonów, kto by ich wszystkich spamiętał. Tylko czasami Ani udawało się odpędzić od... wielbicieli.

W kolejny wtorek zaszła konieczność wybrania się do lochów samotnie.

-Panie Profesorze...?-zaczęła Ania. Snape podniósł wzrok.

-Ach, to ty, Aniu.-powiedział spokojnie.

-Czy mogłabym uwarzyć pewien eliksir, który jest mi koniecznie potrzebny?

-Co to za eliksir? Tojadowy?

-Nie... Przeciw przetłuszczaniu się włosów...

Snape spojrzał na włosy Ani. Były jeszcze bardziej tłuste niż jego.

-Oczywiście, chętnie się przyjrzę.-rzucił niby obojętnie. Wewnątrz dygotał z podniecenia. Ania rozpaliła ogień i nastawiła pół kociołka wody. Następnie wrzuciła do jeszcze zimnej wody garść liści klonu polnego i pół nerki makreli. Gdy woda się zagotowała, dodała jeszcze utartą gałązkę dębu szypułkowego i świeży liść miłorzębu japońskiego, a później pióro hipogryfa(Snape nie pytał skąd je wzięła) i wyjęła z torby jabłko. Mimo ciemnościach panujących w lochach Snape od razu wychwycił srebrny połysk skórki. Jabłko Nari, rzadkość poszukiwana przez eliksirowarów całego świata, a tu byle dziewczynka z Polski to ma! Ania wyjęła z kieszeni nożyk i rozkroiła jabłko. Trzy pestki wrzuciła do eliksiru, który głośno zabulgotał.

-Gotowe.-powiedziała Ania, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni jakąś gazetę. – Tak, gotowe.

-Co to za gazeta? – zapytał Snape.

-„Polska, Magia, Kirane", w skrócie PMK. – odparła Ania. – W każdy wtorek mają stronę dla eliksirowarów, z opisem jakiegoś składnika i przepisami na trzy eliksiry.

-A można to zaprenumerować na za granicę?

-Można, ale dopłaca się knuta2 za egzemplarz. Pana Profesora interesuje tylko wtorkowe wydanie?

-Zgadłaś. Wtorkowe. Można tak?

-Można. Poproszę rodziców o blankiet prenumeracyjny, to Pan Profesor sobie zamówi…

Ania przelała eliksir do dużej butelki i wyczyściła kociołek.

-Mógłbym pożyczyć tę gazetę? – zapytał Snape.

-Oczywiście, Panie Profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się Ania i podała mu wyświechtaną gazetę, wyraźnie sprzed co najmniej kilku lat. Potem wrzuciła rozkrojone jabłko i kilka innych składników do pustego kociołka, zarzuciła go sobie na ramię i wyszła. Snape przejrzał gazetę3. Była datowana na dwanaście lat wcześniej! Na pierwszej stronie był spory artykuł o aresztowaniu Blacka. Napisany przez Izabelę! Snape zaczął go czytać. „niewinnie aresztowany… bez procesu… odesłany do Azkabanu bez żadnych dowodów… interwencja Czytaczy i innych funkcjonariuszy Kirane nie przyniosła skutku… niekompetencja angielskich władz… bezprawie i niesprawiedliwość4 w Ministerstwie Magii… takich może być więcej… miejmy nadzieję, że uda mu się uciec…" Snape przewrócił stronę. „Nowi funkcjonariusze Kirane", no, to coś mniej makabrycznego… „Izabela Stadnicka, lat 17, Czytacz – wolontariat, Rzeszów… Grzegorz Michalczyk, lat 26, Twardziel – nowicjat, Warszawa… Regulus Black, lat 18, Grzebacz i Twardziel – wolontariat, Białystok..." zaraz, zaraz, Regulus Black? Snape spojrzał na zdjęcia na dole strony. Przedstawiały „nowych" z różnych siedzib Kirane. Na rzeszowskim łatwo zauważył Izabelę, a na białostockim- Regulusa. Co Regulus robił w Białymstoku? Diabli wiedzą. W każdym razie już był namacalny dowód na przeżycie Regulusa. Nieważne, co myślą inni. Regulus na zdjęciu jakby zauważył Snape'a. podwinął lewy rękaw, na którym już nie było Mrocznego Znaku, i podniósł kciuk do góry.

Snape wyjął z szuflady pióro, pergamin i kałamarz.

„Drogi Reggy…" – zaczął.

_Następny dzień_

Ania obudziła się o świcie i spojrzała na przeciągającego się psa.

-Chcesz na spacer? – zapytała półżartem. – A może zwinę coś z kuchni?

Syriusz wrócił do ludzkiej postaci.

-Jeść!!! – krzyknął na tyle głośno, że pół szkoły mogłoby go usłyszeć, po czym się opamiętał. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był…

-Tu mam jeszcze trochę żarcia z wczoraj. – Ania wskazała na talerz. – I zaraz idę do kuchni. Jak usłyszysz otwieranie drzwi, to się lepiej zmień!

Ania wyszła, a Syriusz rzucił się na jedzenie. Było tam jednak za mało, by zaspokoić głód kogoś, kto przez dwanaście lat siedział w Azkabanie, nawet zważywszy, że był dokarmiany raz w miesiącu w ramach akcji Jednego Sykla.

_Następny dzień, Łańcut_

Syriuszek jak zwykle obudził się pierwszy. Włożył bambosze5 i zszedł do kuchni. Wziął łyżeczkę cukru, plaster sera6 i kromkę chleba i zaniósł to do siebie. Położył wszystko na kamiennym „ołtarzu", nad którym wisiała wielka podobizna Jacka Kaczmarskiego7 i wtedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i miękkie „bums!" i znowu, i jeszcze raz. Zszedł cicho, żeby nie obudzić rodziców ani rodzeństwa i otworzył drzwi. Od razu rzucił się na niego mokry i brudny smok małych rozmiarów. Syriusz chwycił go mocno i zaniósł do łazienki, gdzie nalał wody do miski i dodał mydła. Potem włożył tam smoka i wyszorował dużą szczotką. Smok miał złotobrązową sierść8, obecnie mokrą. Wspiął się na tylne łapy i polizał Syriuszka po twarzy.

-Ty Nalau, przewodnik stada. – powiedział. – ja Naleno, twój podwładny.

-To teraz chodź do mojego pokoju, tam wyschniesz. – powiedział Syriuszek. Weszli po schodach na piętro, do pokoju chłopca. Syriusz zapalił produkty na ołtarzu i wymruczał niezrozumiałe zaklęcie. Smok ułożył się na podłodze.

_Kraków_

-Gratuluję pani, panno Lakońska. – rzekł urzędnik Kirane, Artur Tarnowski.

-Ależ proszę mówić mi po imieniu. – poprosiła Kasia Lakońska9.

-Dobrze, panno Kasiu. – uśmiechnął się pan Artur. – Niniejszym skończyła pani wolontariat obroną pracy magisterskiej. Otrzymuje pani niebieską odznakę. Miejsce na nowicjat dla Grzebacza jest w Warszawie i Rzeszowie. Pani ma, zdaje się, siostrę w Rzeszowie?

-Nie. Kuzynkę w Łańcucie. Ale myślę, że mnie przenocuje. Zastosowali Zaklęcie Rozszerzania jeszcze przy budowie. Mają pokój gościnny, salon, sypialnię małżeńską i trzy pokoje dzieci. A zbudowali tylko pokój dzienny i sypialnię, plus oczywiście kuchnię i łazienkę.

-Ciekawe zaklęcie.

-Regulus je rozbierał, jeszcze w Białymstoku. I postanowił zastosować.

-Szczęśliwy człowiek. A z zewnątrz wszystko wygląda tak samo?

-Oczywiście. Wielu mugoli chciało tego zaklęcia.

-Ciekawe zaklęcie, jak już mówiłem. Bardzo ciekawe. Chciałbym dostać na nie licencję. Chyba wiesz, że założyłem punkt usługowy? Na urzędniczym stanowisku w Kirane nie dorobiłbym się niczego, więc teraz rzucam zaklęcia dla mugoli.

-Wie pan, panie Arturze, że licencję można dostać dość łatwo?

-Nie muszę się wybierać do Łańcuta?

-Nie, wystarczy na trzecie piętro…

-O, moje nogi… W każdym razie, pani nowicjat zacznie się pojutrze. W Rzeszowie, o ósmej. Powinna pani się zarejestrować z tym formularzem tego samego dnia. Dobrze wpisałem, że ma pani 25 lat?

-Tak.

-Nie wygląda pani. Magister LAK-u?

-Tak.

-Koordynator lokalny akcji Jednego Sykla i kawaler orderu „Polak Potrafi"?

-Jest pan dobrze poinformowany.

-W końcu mój brat jest Czytaczem. Najbliższy pociąg do Rzeszowa odjeżdża za godzinę z toru siódmego przy peronie trzecim.

-Dziękuję. I do widzenia.

_Rzeszów_

Z pociągu relacji Kraków-Rzeszów wysypali się podróżni. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać było, kto jest czarodziejem, a kto mugolem. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się można się zorientować, że wielu trzyma różdżkę, ale i to nie było jednoznaczne z magią. Wielu polskich mugoli nosi różdżki choćby dla zabawy.

Kasia nie trzymała różdżki.

Skierowała się prosto na kładkę prowadzącą do centrum miasta. Miała znaleźć budynek PKS-u. tam kryła się przed mugolami – choć może „kryła" to nieodpowiednie słowo, jako że i mugole mogli tam wejść i dowiedzieć się o np. magiczne punkty usługowe – rzeszowska siedziba Kirane. Jak pozostałe siedemnaście, miała wejście przez drzwi mugolskiego obiektu, oraz przejście dla mugoli przez specjalną bramkę. Kasia znalazła szukany obiekt i weszła.

Tutaj mogę zamieścić długi i nudny opis budynku Kirane, ale nie zrobię tego z zasady. Nie lubię długich opisów i myślę, że wy, czytelnicy10, też nie. Dlatego napiszę tylko, że Kasia załatwiła to, co miała załatwić, po czym teleportowała się do Łańcuta.

_Łańcut_

-Naleno musi słuchać Nalau. – powiedział po raz enty smok, na razie bezimienny, rozciągając się wygodnie na łóżku Syriuszka. Chłopiec miał już tego dość.

-Wiem, że Naleno musi słuchać Nalau. Ale ja jestem za mały na twojego Nalau. Mój tata może być twoim Nalau. – próbował tłumaczyć.

-Nalau to ten, kto pierwszy wyciągnął łapę do Naleno. – nie zgadzał się smok i spróbował polizać Syriuszka.

-Jesteś pieszczoch. – uśmiechnął się chłopiec.

-Nalau dał dobre imię swojemu Naleno. – powiedział smok.

Syriuszek uśmiechnął się. Miał teraz smoka, prawdziwego smoka rasy Mefalo!

_Hogwart_

Syriusz większość czasu spędził w ludzkiej postaci, łażąc wte i wewte po pokoju wspólnym, łazience i dormitorium Tanderdalu. Zawsze to większe niż cela w Azkabanie. Gdy tylko słyszał otwieranie drzwi, wracał do psiej postaci.

1Którzy się nie przedstawili, tylko zaślinili podłogę, za co dostali szlaban od Filcha

2 przyjmuję, że waluta czarodziejska jest międzynarodowa

3 ponieważ Ania rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Języka, Snape nie miał problemów z czytaniem.

4 To NIE jest żadna aluzja!

5 Bez króliczków. Naprawdę. Z kaczuszkami. I to też nie jest aluzja.

6 Białego.

7 Chyba wiecie kto to był? Jak nie to odsyłam do wikipedii…

8 wiele smoków w Polsce, jak np. smoki urojone(o nich będzie później) i smoki ras Mefalo, Grisole i Assalen mają sierść.

9 Pamiętacie z poprzedniego rozdziału?

10 Myślę, że jest was co najmniej kilku, chociaż komentuje tylko jedna osoba…


	5. Zaklęcie

_Łańcut_

Kasia rozejrzała się po ogrodzie Black-Stadnickich. Był ładny, ale zapuszczony tak, by dzieci mogły biegać i bawić się bez obawy, że coś podepczą. Tu i ówdzie rosły drzewa owocowe, aktualnie uginające się od jabłek, gruszek i innych owoców. Widać było, że na nie też wchodziły dzieci, a na dużym orzechu wisiała huśtawka. Kwiaty rosnące wzdłuż płotu były bardziej wytrzymałe niż wyszukane…

autorka orientuje się, że zaczęła pisać nudny opis, więc natychmiast przestaje

Kasia zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyła jej Izabela, a zza niej ciekawie patrzył pięcioletni chłopiec, wyglądający na przemiłego rozrabiakę. Gdyby był starszy, z pewnością wyglądałby jak jego stryj.

-Cześć, Izabelo. – uśmiechnęła się świeżo upieczona Nowicjuszka Kirane.

-Cześć, Kasiu. – odparła Izabela.

-Dzień dobry! – zawołał chłopiec.

-To mój starszy syn, Syriusz. – wyjaśniła Izabela.

-Chyba wiem dlaczego. – mruknęła Kasia.

-Reggy mówił mi o twoim awansie.

-Jaki tam awans, magisterkę obroniłam, to i mnie Nowicjuszką zrobili.

-Dom się rozszerzył. Mamy dla ciebie pokój. Nie damy ci spać w żadnym wynajętym pokoiku z kilkoma studentami.

-Miło z waszej strony. Jak sprawa Syriusza?

-Ania w Hogwarcie, meldowała, że go karmi i już namierzyła szczura. Ma trudności ze złapaniem. Ale na pewno w końcu złapie.

-To dobrze. A wyśle Syriusza do nas?

-Jak już go wystarczająco odkarmi. Nie zapominaj, że akcja Jednego Sykla wysyłała mu jedzenie za rzadko.

-No niestety. Nie mogliśmy częściej. Nie chodzi tylko o pieniądze, nie mogliśmy ot tak porzucić uczelni…

-Nie obwiniam cię. Robiłaś co mogłaś.

-A gdzie Regulus?

-Jak to gdzie? W pracy. Ja jestem na wychowawczym, dostarczam przez Reggy'ego wyniki Czytania.

Wtedy z piętra rozległo się głośne „Bęc!". Obie kobiety spojrzały na schody.

-Spoko, mamo, to tylko ja i Pieszczoch. Obaj jesteśmy cali. – zawołał Syriuszek. – Bijemy się na niby.

-Jak można bić się na niby? – zapytała Kasia.

-Pieszczoch, to jest smok Syriuszka, chowa pazury i nie gryzie, a Syriuszek bije niezbyt mocno. Właściwie to się popychają i tarzają. Mają z tego świetny ubaw, a Syriuszek mniej tęskni za Anią.

-To on tak tęskni?

-Był i jest bardzo przywiązany do Ani. Póki nie pojechała na misję, nigdy nie widziałam ich oddzielnie, chyba że Ania szła do szkoły. Teraz trochę bawił się z Tadziem, ale Tadzio to nie jest towarzystwo dla niego. Syriuszek jest twardy, a Tadzio wręcz przeciwnie. Tadzio to taki mały szczurek niedorostek, może kiedyś się utwardzi i zrobi się Sarmatą z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

-Z tym Sarmatą to ty nie przesadzaj.

-Nie przesadzam. Ania już posługuje się szablą, jak myśli, że nikt nie widzi…

-A ty oczywiście widzisz?

-Czytacz Kirane widzi wszystko. Ania wyciągnęła czerkieskę1 ze skrzyni pamiątek i uczyła się nią wywijać. Zabrała ją do Hogwartu…

_Hogwart_

Ania dobyła szabli i machnęła nią kilka razy.

-Co to jest? – zapytał Syriusz.

-Czerkieska… Rodzaj szabli. Jakiś mój przodek ją zdobył na Moskwicinach2 ze czterysta lat temu. Świetnie dopasowuje się do ręki, doskonale wyważona i lżejsza od husarki3, która się dopasowuje lepiej, z tym, że ciężko mi nią wywijać. Ćwiczę codziennie, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy. Potrafię obciąć koniec nosa pędzącemu wilkołakowi.

-Jesteś pewna?

-Absolutnie. Już raz to zrobiłam sąsiadowi.

-Twój sąsiad jest wilkołakiem?

-Tak samo jak piętnaście procent Polaków. Wiem, że u was to nie jest aż tyle…

-U nas nieliczni.

-Tak samo jest z Czarodzicami, kurczę blade!4 U was wielkie święto jak raz na dwadzieścia lat się w kraju urodzi Czarodzic z jedynką w skali5, a u nas piątek w skali jest na pęczki! I dlatego ciągleście uprzedzeni. I wasi mugole też. U nas to mugol i czarodzieja, i Czarodzica o przysługę poprosi, więc ci, co się do Kirane nie dostali, zakładają punkty usługowe i za drobną opłatą rzucają zaklęcia. Więc i zasad tajności nie mamy. Można na przykład wrzasnąć „bo cię avadą miotnę", a zostanie to potraktowane jako groźba, a nie, jak u was, wariactwo.

Syriusz jeszcze przyglądał się ruchom bratanicy, niewiele wyższej niż szabla, którą wywijała, a przecież jej ruchy były wręcz doskonałe, przynajmniej takie odnosił wrażenie6… miała wręcz kocią grację, a szabla pasowała do jej ręki jak kwiaty do łąki.

-Podoba ci się czerkieska mamy? Mama musiała się podzielić bronią z rodzeństwem. Znaczy, tylko z bratem, bo wujek Staszek chciał tylko jedną z karabel, a ciocia Krystyna nic. Wujek Ignac i dziadkowie resztą podzielili się z mamą, że to niby wiano. Sporo mamy broni. Tata o nią dba, ja ma wolne. Mówi, że to go relaksuje…

_Łańcut, popołudnie._

Regulus wrócił do domu.

-Kochani! W domu jestem! – zawołał. Jako pierwsi powitali go Syriuszek i Pieszczoch.

-Cześć, tato! – zawołał chłopiec. – Jak było w pracy? Nie miałeś dyżuru?

-Nie, nie miałem. Dostałem ciekawe zaklęcie do rozebrania. – odparł Regulus. Syriuszek był teraz żywo zainteresowany zaklęciami taty, bo chciał to wszystko potem przekazać Ani. Sam wolał eliksiry, ale zaklęcia również go interesowały.

-Jakie? Kto je wymyślił? Trudno się rzuca? Było coś do poprawienia? – dopytywał się.

-To było niezbyt trudne zaklęcie. Chyba poradziłbyś sobie z nim, może nawet Tadzio. Zaklęcie herrane, rzucone na żywność sprawia, iż ona się nie psuje, a nawet narasta tak, że zawsze dla wszystkich starcza! Jeszcze czegoś takiego nie było. Wiesz o zaklęciu inneset?

-Oczywiście, tato, mama często go używa. Sprawia, że narasta tego, co włożono do naczynia, na które rzucono zaklęcie.

-To herrane robi to samo z żywnością, na którą rzucono. Zaklęcie inneset jest znacznie trudniejsze, niewielu umie je rzucić, a licencję ma jeszcze mniej. Herrane może jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć niedobór żywności, bo jest łatwiejsze, mniej niebezpieczne i zużywa mniej energii magicznej, dzięki czemu będzie również tańsze. A wymyślił je niejaki Lanne…

-Jejku! Pan Grzegorz! Ekstra! – zawołał Syriuszek. – To ten Czarodzic, który udowodnił, jak akcent kładziony na formułę zaklęcia wpływa na jego energię!

-Ten sam. – uśmiechnął się Regulus. A teraz wybacz, synu, ale Izabela chyba skończyła już robić obiad…

-Dzisiaj obiad zrobiła ciocia Kasia. – oznajmił Syriuszek. – Pierogi z kapustą.

Regulus wyglądał jakby w niego piorun strzelił.

-Pierogi…?

Pozostałe dzieci, które opanowały już sztukę chodzenia, zajmowały swoje miejsca przy stole. Marię Izabela trzymała na kolanach.

-Ulubione pierogi Ani. – zauważył Tadzio. – Szkoda, że jej tu nie ma…

-My też pójdziemy do Hogwartu! – zawołał Syriuszek. – I to niedługo! I będzie fajnie! Spotkamy Harry'ego Pottera! Tego, który pokonał Waldemara7! Ale tata też by umiał, prawda, tato?

-Teraz tak, ale gdy opuszczałem Anglię, nie byłem w stanie.

-Taaak! – zawołała Karolinka. – Tata by tylko wycelował różdżką i powiedział „malsucto"8, i już by Waldemara nie było!

Regulus zaśmiał się krótko.

-Tak, teraz bym tak umiał. Ale diabli wiedzą, gdzie ten Waldemar teraz jest.

-To mama by go znalazła! Plawda, mamo? – zapytał Michał Jeremi, zwany Jaremą9.

-Taki, umiałabym. – uśmiechnęła się Izabela. – ale tego nie zrobię. Niech młodzi będą bohaterami.

-Taaak! – zawołał Jarema. – Jak będę duzy to JA zabiję Waldemala!

-A nie! – zaprotestował Tadzio. – To JA zabije Waldemara! I wtedy Anetka mnie poślubi!

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy wbili spojrzenia w Tadzia.

-Synu, czyżbyś się zakochał w Anetce Wiszczakównie, córce naszych sąsiadów po prawej? – zapytał poważnie Regulus.

-Tak, tato. – szepnął Tadzio.

-W porządku. – powiedział Regulus. – jutro zacznę cię uczyć malsucto.

_Hogwart._

-Mówisz, że potrzebujesz do tego szczura naszego brata? – upewnił się jeszcze raz Fred. Obaj z George'em prosili Anię, żeby pomagała im w dowcipach. Często prosiła o jakieś składniki, czasem ogólnodostępne, czasem trzeba je było rąbnąć Sprout lub Snape'owi… albo Hagridowi, a raz musieli wyrwać trzy pióra białej sowie- wybrali sowę Harry'ego. Ania wiele czasu spędzała na stwarzaniu jakiegoś zaklęcia- wszyscy, którzy ją przy tym widzieli, małą dziewczynkę przy za dużym stole, z nogami majtającymi pół stopy nad podłogą i ZA DUŻYM psem z pyskiem na jej kolanach, plotkowali, co to ma być za zaklęcie. Draco Malfoy był zdania, że Ania ma zamiar przywrócić Voldemorta, ale nikt mu nie wierzył. Bardziej prawdopodobne było przypuszczenie rudych bliźniaków- że to ma być jakaś megabomba śmiechowa. Hermiona twierdziła, że będzie to zaklęcie dające możliwość szybszego przyswajania wiedzy, a Harry- że teleportacja omijająca zabezpieczenia Hogwartu. Jednego pewni byli wszyscy: Ania stwarzała jakieś arcytrudne zaklęcie, o jakim się jeszcze nikomu nie śniło. Jakie- nie wiedział nikt. Tylko Ania. Nawet Syriuszowi-Łapie tego nie powiedziała. Miała to być niespodzianka. Dla niego i dla Harry'ego Pottera, i dla całego Hogwartu. Dlatego nie czekała z tym do lekcji w Jabłonkowie.

Tak minęło dobrych kilka tygodni. Notatki Ani zawalały największy stół w pokoju wspólnym Tanderdalu. W okna zacinał listopadowy deszcz. Zbliżały się urodziny Syriuszka10, więc Ania kupiła mu angielskomagiczne słodycze i dowcipne urządzenie u Zonka. I nadal starała się stworzyć to jedno jedyne zaklęcie. Aż wreszcie, w rocznicę urodzin Andrzeja Witosa11 z pokoju Tanderdalu rozległo się radosne: „Chyba skończyłaaaam!". Ania wzięła ostatnią stronę notatek, tę z końcowym rezultatem, położyła się na łóżku, wycelowała różdżką w górę i powiedziała stanowczo, acz melodyjnie(z akcentem, jak pokazuę również graficznie, położonym na trzecią sylabę od końca):

-ReSSUrectio LEP. ReSSUrectio JP.

Z różki wytrysnął strumień srebrzystolazurowego światła. Ściany zadrżały, a Syriusz schował się pod stół. Kominek zawył.

A poza tym nic ciekawego się nie stało.

Ania jeszcze chwilkę czekała z nadzieją.

Ale nadal nic się nie działo. Tylko Łapa wyszedł spod stołu.

Ania zaczęła płakać.

-Nic! Nic nie umiem! – załkała.

Tymczasem w gabinecie dyrektora.

-Wezwałem was, drodzy nauczyciele, z powodu tej fali magii, która przed pół minuty przeleciała przez szkołę. Jestem niemal pewien, że tyle magii to równowartość mniej więcej dziesięciokrotnego rzucenia avada kedavra. Sprawdźcie uczniów. – polecił Dumbledore.

-Panie dyrektorze! – zawołał Snape. – To nie była jedna fala, ale dwie, jedna po drugiej, w minimalnym odstępie czasu.

-Tym bardziej się obawiam. Być może Black wdarł się do zamku…

nauczyciele rozbiegli się po całym zamku. Snape pobiegł w stronę lochów. Najpierw pobiegł do pokoju Tanderdalu. Usłyszał płacz. Wszedł do dormitorium. Ania leżała w łóżku, a pies zwany Łapą pocieszał ją po psiemu.

-Aniu! – zawołał Snape. Ania podniosła się. Twarz i poduszkę miała morką od łez.

-Co się stało? – zapytał łagodnie Snape.

-Zaklęcie, nad którym pracowałam od września, zrobiło masę efektów specjalnych i nic poza tym. – chlipnęła.

-Więc te dwie fale magii… i, jak zauważyłem, brak magii w murach w promieniu pięciu jardów… to twoja sprawka?

-Tak, Panie Profesorze.

-Czyli Black nie wdarł się do zamku?

-Nic o tym nie wiem.

-Zaklęcie nie wyszło? To przecież możesz coś poprawić, spróbować jeszcze raz… odwagi, maleńka. Idę sprawdzić, co robią Ślizgoni.

Ania jeszcze pociągnęła noskiem i posprzątała notatki. Tak, profesor Snape ma rację, pomyślała, nie mogę się tak łatwo poddawać, gdy mi raz nie wyszło…

_Dolina Godrika12_

Cmentarna ziemia zadrżała, najpierw delikatnie, jakby zastanawiała się, czy warto, a potem coraz bardziej zdecydowanie. Jedna z płyt nagrobnych pękła na pół, a potem rozsypała się na drobne kawałki. Spod ziemi wyszły dwie postaci: wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna i ciemnoruda kobieta.

-Ale żem się uświnił. – mruknął mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał na kobietę. – Lilka? Ty też żyjesz?

1 Typ szabli pozbawionej jelca, czyli gardy, inaczej mówiąc, poprzecznej części pomiędzy klingą a rękojeścią. Czerkieski były bardzo ostre i niebezpieczne, niemal proste. Używane na Ukrainie.

2 Tj. Moskalach

3 inny typ szabli. Cięższa, ale ogólnie lepsza.

4 Ponieważ Ania ma siedem lat, nie klnie jak szewc.

5 Skala określająca moc tworzenia zaklęć to wartości z przedziału 0,5 . Zwykły czarodziej może mieć od 0 do 0,001.

6 Bo nie znał się na walce szablą. Ania dopiero uczyła się „siodła, szabli, a na dzban kolej miała przyjść później".

7 Podobieństwo fonetyczne do „Voldemort" sprawia, że Polacy nie mówią „ten-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać" ani nic takiego.

8 Zaklęcie wysysające zło. Razem z kawałkami skażonej złem duszy.

9 Na cześć kniazia Jaremy Wiśniowieckiego.

10 Black-Stadnickiego, oczywiście.

11 Tj. 8 listopada. Andrzej Witos- polski działacz ruchu ludowego.

12 Miejsce życia i twórczości Jamesa i Lily Potter.


	6. Byle do matury

_Teraz, gdy już wiecie, nad czym pracowała Ania, zrobię wam świństwo i zamieszczę kolejny rozdział wyjaśniający. W dzisiejszym rozdziale „Tanderdalu sagi" skupimy się na byłej Turonce, Izabeli Stadnickiej, jej przyjaciołach i rodzinie. Ten rozdział jest dluuuugi. Jeżeli nie lubicie takich rozdziałów… czekajcie cierpliwie, w następnym będzie się działo coś, co znowu trochę popchnie akcję do przodu. To by było na tyle w nocie odautorskiej, życzę smacznego ;) aha, tu zdarzają się fragmenty żywcem przepisane z książek. Początek oznaczam znakiem , koniec znakiem przypisu._

_Dziewiętnaście lat przed główną akcją, Londyn, stacja King's Cross_

-No nie martw się, Iza. Będziemy do ciebie pisać. I ja, i Ignac, Stach z żoną pewnie też… - próbowała pocieszyć siostrę Krysia Stadnicka, trzecie z dzieci Zofii i Grzegorza Stadnickich. Najmłodsza, dwunastoletnia Iza, miała pojechać pociągiem do Hogwartu, na rok na wymianę. Odprowadzała ją cała rodzina, dwaj bracia, szwagierka, siostra i rodzice. Iza nie chciała jechać. Za bardzo lubiła swoją klasę na MULe by nie tęsknić. Rodzice powiedzieli jej dopiero wczoraj.

_Kawałek dalej na dworcu_

-Regulusie, zachowuj się dobrze, jak na członka rodu Blacków przystało. – pouczała syna pani Black. – Nie hańb dobrego domu. A ty, Nicdobrego… - zwróciła się do starszego syna – postaraj się MNIEJ hańbić rodzinę. No, wsiadajcie. Nicdobrego, weź czasem przykład z brata.

-To jak, Siri, wsiadamy? – zapytał młodszy z chłopców, nazwany Regulusem.

-Taa. Wsiadamy. – mruknął starszy. – i żebyś za mną nie łaził!

_W pociągu._

Iza bez trudu znalazła pusty przedział. Wsiadła do niego i wyjęła kartkę z formułą Zaklęcia Języka. Nieznajomość angielskiego była jednym z powodów, dla których wolałaby pojechać do innej szkoły, i tylko jednym z powodów. Zanim jednak zdążyła je rzucić, do przedziału weszło pięciu chłopaków.

-Hey, little girl, are these seats free? – zapytał czarnowłosy w okularach. – First year, aren't you?

-Hę? – zapytała Iza w gwarze góralskiej1. Chłopak wydawał się tym nie przejmować, usiadł niedaleko i różdżką wylewitował kufer na półkę. Iza prychnęła. Takie rzeczy robiła w wieku pięciu lat! Rozprostowała kartkę z zaklęciem i wyjęła różdżkę.

-Don't you want to talk with me? – drążył ten sam chłopak. – You ARE the first-year, though.

-Don't you see she's a bit shy, Prongs? – wtrącił się chłopak siedzący obok tamtego, również czarnowłosy, ale bez okularów, podobnie jak trzeci czarnowłosy chłopak. – Reggy, I told you not to follow me!

-Siri… - zaczął ten trzeci chłopak, ale Iza już nie słuchała. Dokończyła zaklęcie.

-Miło was poznać, chłopaki. Przepraszam, że się nie odzywałam, ale jestem Polką i nie znam angielskiego…

-To było Zaklęcie Języka?! – zapytał jeden z dwóch milczących dotąd chłopaków, dość niezdrowo wyglądający szatyn.

-Tak. – odparła Iza. Chłopakowi szczęka opadła.

-Chłopaki… ona… naprawdę jest Polką… - wystękał.

-Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Lunatyczku? – zapytał okularnik. Chłopak nazwany Lunatyczkiem westchnął.

-Czyżbyś, drogi Rogaczu, nie słuchał, gdy mówiłem, dlaczego żałuję, że nie jestem Polakiem? – zapytał retorycznie. Chłopak nazwany Rogaczem wzruszył ramionami.

-A ty co o tym sądzisz, Łapo? – zapytał drugiego czarnowłosego chłopaka.

-Nie wiem. Nie znam się na Polakach. Wiem tylko, że masz rys huncwocki, mała. – zwrócił się do Izy chłopak nazwany Łapą.

-Naprawdę tak uważasz… hm… Łapo…? – zapytała Iza.

-Jestem Syriusz Black, a ten tam, to mój brat, Regulus. A ty?

-Iza Stadnicka.

-Izabela, hm… - mruknął Rogacz. – James Potter.

-Wystarczy Iza… - mruknęła Iza, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

-Remus Lupin. – przedstawił się Lunatyk. – No, Glizdogonie, przedstaw się…

-Peter Pettigrew… - wymamrotał dotąd milczący chłopak.

-Mów mi Reggy. – poprosił Regulus. James wstał.

-Idę poszukać Smarkerusa. Idziecie ze mną?

Po raz pierwszy spotkał się z odmową Syriusza. Poszedł tylko z Peterem, co Regulus natychmiast wykorzystał i przesiadł się naprzeciwko Izy. Dziewczyna patrzyła za okno na typowy angielski krajobraz2. Chłopak dotknął jej dłoni.

-Tak, Reggy? – zapytała Iza.

-Ty jesteś… Turonką, prawda?

-No, tak. Jestem, a moim opiekunem ma być profesor Slughorn…

Syriusz i Remus jęknęli. To znaczyło, że Iza ma mieć lekcje ze Ślizgonami, a Syriusz, w odróżnieniu od Jamesa, z zapartym tchem słuchał zeszłorocznej opowieści Remus o dwutygodniowej wycieczce po Polsce3, i podobnie jak Lunatyk wiedział, że Polacy zazwyczaj na wymianę przyjeżdżają do piątej klasy4. Za to Regulus się ucieszył. Wiedział, że Severus wywie się o hasło do pokoju Tanderdalu, a potem mu powie. O ile będzie w stanie je wypowiedzieć- jak w zeszłym roku na wymianę przyjechał Francuz, hasło było tak pełne różnych nosówek i akcentów kładzionych na różne sylaby, że nikt się nie włamał. Inna rzecz, że Francuz był tak antypatyczny, że nikomu się nie spieszyło…

Co innego Iza. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na typową Polkę. Czytał o Polakach, że ci, to są przylepni lub okrutni, zmienia się to nawet co trzy minuty albo co kielich wina… chociaż słyszał, że Polacy piją samogon ze słoików po majonezie5 i są potem agresywni.

Regulus nigdy nie pił samogonu. I bardzo chciałby spróbować.

Remus natomiast rozmyślał o tym, ile on się może od niej nauczyć. Przed rokiem był w Polsce, jeździł po niej dwa tygodnie, a zobaczył i dowiedział się bardzo dużo- więcej niż przez rok w Hogwarcie. Więc ile może dowiedzieć się od Polki w rok? No, dziesięć miesięcy. Ale to i tak szmat czasu!

_Uczta powitalna_

Severus Snape bez słowa poszedł w stronę swojego miejsca przy stole Slytherinu, obok najlepszego/jedynego kumpla, Regulusa. Miejsce to jednak było zajęte przez jakąś dwunastolatkę.

-Hej, mała, to MOJE miejsce. – powiedział głośno Severus. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Reggy mówił, że jest wolne. – powiedziała.

-_Reggy_? – zdziwił się Severus. – Pozwoliłeś jej mówić do siebie _Reggy_? – spytał przyjaciela.

-Jasne, Sev. To jest Iza Stadnicka. Iza, to jest Sev, mój najlepszy kumpel. – dokonał prezentacji Regulus.

-Miło mi. – powiedziała Iza.

-Mi też. – mruknął Severus. – Gdzie mogę usiąść?!

Iza machnęła beztrosko różdżką i po drugiej stronie Regulusa pojawiło się krzesło. Severus usiadł i zaczął drapać swoje długie, czarne, TŁUSTE włosy.

-Pchły? – zapytał Ślizgon po jego prawej. Spotkał się ze spojrzeniem, które z miejsca przyprawiło go o zawał serca. Nikt nie powiadomił pani Pomfrey, jednak ona sama to zauważyła. Zgrabnym ruchem zarzuciła sobie Ślizgona na ramię i zaniosła do skrzydła szpitalnego…

-To co mówiłaś o magii bitewnej? – zwrócił się do Izy Regulus. Severus nadstawił uszu.

-Uczymy się tego od zerówki. Po prostu walki. W Polsce wciąż zdarzają się ataki ze strony radzieckich czarodziejów. No i Bułgarów, czasami Madziarów6. Ale to rzadko. Madziarzy nas raczej lubią, poza tymi tam… no, z takiej jednej szkoły. Ciągle się wściekają za Batorego. I dlatego ciągle brakuje nam Twardzieli. Wy na to mówicie auror. I Czytaczy u nas mało, za mało. Chcę być kiedyś Czytaczem w Kirane.

-Co robi Czytacz? – zainteresował się Severus.

-Zbiera informacje technikami legilimencyjnymi.

-Łał! – wyrwało się Severusowi. – Tak bez kontaktu wzrokowego?

-Bez, wystarczy objęcie w przestrzeni wewnątrzwidzenia, która obejmuje promień od czterdziestu metrów do kilkuset kilometrów, po ćwiczeniach.

-Łał…

Ale oto Ceremonia Przydziału się zakończyła i na stole pojawiło się jadło. Iza popatrzyła na wszystko sceptycznie.

-Fuck the Cola, fuck the pizza, all we need is Slivovitza. – powiedziała sentencjonalnie.

-Masz rację, ale nam nie dadzą. – jęknął Severus.

-Da się zrobić, Sev. Niech no tylko się urządzę u siebie…

-Umiesz????

-Jasne. Stary Wiszczak mnie nauczył. I bimber zwykły pędzić. Aparaturę zmontuję… i na świętego Marcina będzie śliwowica i bimberek.

-Świętego Marcina… - zastanowił się Regulus. – To znaczy na 11 listopada?

-Tak. Do pokoju Tanderdalu dam wam hasło…

_Kilka dni później_

-W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie. – powiedziała Iza i drzwi Tanderdalu się otworzyły. Wszystko, co było potrzebne przeciętnemu polskiemu czarodziejowi rodzaju żeńskiego, było rozłożone w dormitorium, przewidzianym na siedmioro uczniów w dowolnym wieku. Teraz sześć z siedmiu łóżek było zawalone sprzętem i odczynnikami. Siódme było czysto pościelone, a na poduszce leżały cztery książki. To wszystko było Izie może nie niezbędne, ale bardzo potrzebne.

-Fff Szebszeczynie chszonsz brzmi w czcinie – usłyszała głos Remusa Lupina od drzwi. Poszła otworzyć.

-Takie trudne? – zapytała niewinnie.

-Okropnie! – otrząsnął się Remus. – Byłem dwa tygodnie w Polsce, ale takich rzeczy powtórzyć nie umiem.

-Nauczysz się. – poklepała go po ramieniu Iza. Remus uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Myślisz?

-Oczywiście. Każdy może się nauczyć, to ty też. Tylko musisz ćwiczyć. Chodź do dormitorium, pokażę ci coś…

Remus podążył za Izą. Jego oczom ukazała się aparatura do pędzenia bimbru. Była wielka jak lokomotywa. Kotły, paleniska, zawory... Elementy żelazne oksydowano na czarno. Pokrętła lśniły barwą polerowanego mosiądzu.7 Remus nawet w Polsce nie widział czegoś takiego.

-Skąd to masz? – zapytał Remus, a Iza tylko się uśmiechnęła. – I dlaczego taka wielka? Wiszczak w Łańcucie miał nawet nie połowę tego!

-Byłeś w Łańcucie? – zainteresowała się Iza.

-Tak, planowałem w trzy godziny zwiedzić zamek Lubomirskich… - zaczął Remus, a Iza się skrzywiła. Nie lubiła Lubomirskich. – Ale tak się zainteresowałem wystawą, że mnie musieli przepędzić, bo zamykali. Autobus mi uciekł, innego nie miałem, Wiszczakowie pod lasem mnie przenocowali. W pokoju ich syna, nieco starszego ode mnie, też była aparatura. Ale, jak już mówiłem, mniejsza.

Iza nalała mu świeżego samogonu do szklanicy.

-Masz, smacznego. – powiedziała. Remus pociągnął łyk.

-Mosssne. - wycharczał8.

-I jak długo jesteś taki jak Krzychu Wiszczak? – wypytywała Iza.

-To znaczy: od kiedy mam słabą głowę? – zapytał Remus.

-Nie. Od kiedy jesteś wilkołakiem?

Remus zakrztusił się bimbrem.

-Skąd wiesz? – wydusił.

-Oczy ci się świeciły w korytarzu. Łyk samogonu podziałał natychmiastowo i szybko przestał. I włosy ci się podnoszą pod wpływem alkoholu. – wyliczyła Iza. – U nas w Polsce piętnaście procent społeczeństwa to wilkołaki, więc dzieciaki najpierw uczy się je rozpoznawać, a dopiero potem chodzić.

-Aha… - Remus siorbnął bimbru. – To Krzysiek jest wilkołakiem?

-Ano jest. Od trzech lat. Złocistym.

-Złocistym?

-Tak, jest kilka odmian wilkołaków. Pospolity, złocisty, biały, czarny, bursztynowy, srebrzysty, i jeszcze parę innych. Uczymy się o tym w szkole. Krzychu może się zmieniać w wilkołaka kiedy zechce, tylko po dwóch dobach musi wrócić do ludzkiej postaci na przynajmniej pięć minut.

-I on tak chce?

-Lubi, to się często przydaje. Na przykład jak idzie kraść owoce zmartwychwstańcom.

-Komu?

-Oszołomom, którzy wierzą, że magia może wskrzesić umarłego. To znaczy, owszem, może, ale nie ma żadnej kontroli nad tym, kogo wskrzesza, i trzeba poświęcić inne życie ludzkie, i to więcej niż się zyskuje. Zmartwychwstańcy są niebezpieczni, boją się tylko najlepszych Twardzieli Kirane. Już niejedna wioska padła ofiarą zmartwychwstańców. Kiedyś to nawet trzeba było wysyłać Twardzieli, żeby zabili to, co wskrzesili… bo udało im się wskrzesić takich, jak Hitler, Stalin i Dzierżyński. Kilka avad i spokój…9 a zmartwychwstańców się pilnuje, chociaż nie wiem z jakim skutkiem. No i takim Krzysiek kradnie owoce i cukierki. A potem się z nami dzieli.

-Jakimi „nami"?

-No, z innymi dziećmi z Łańcuta. Ja się z nim często bawię…

-W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie. – rozległo się od drzwi i weszli Regulus z Severusem.

-Cześć Izuniu, jak leci? Sev włamał się do gabinetu Slughorna i mamy niezłe rzeczy… - oznajmił Regulus. Iza wskazała na jeden kocioł aparatury.

-Ten jest nieużywany… - powiedziała.

_W międzyczasie: rzeczy, o których już pisałam( czarne strzały)_

_Dzień świętego Marcina_

-Ona już i tak wie, nie musicie jej tłumaczyć. – powiedział przyjaciołom Remus. Nie czuł się najlepiej, bo w nocy miała być pełnia. – idźcie beze mnie. – dodał.

-Ona mi jeszcze wbije strzałę w tyłek! – wystraszył się Glizdogon. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

-To nie dźgaj Smarkerusa. Pewnie będzie u niej. – mruknął z wyraźną niechęcią.

-Łapa, przecież idziemy do niej po to, żeby się pojednać! – zawołał Rogacz. – Kwiaty gotowe?

Syriusz pomachał bukietem.

-To nie idziemy na samogon? – jęknął zawiedziony Peter.

-Na bimber też. – uspokoił go James.

I poszli. Ku niemałemu zdziwieniu zastali Izę samą. Polerowała mosiężne pokrętło i bardzo się ucieszyła na widok Huncwotów.

-Gdzie zostawiliście Lunatyka…? Ach tak, pełnia dzisiaj. – sama sobie udzieliła odpowiedzi. – chcecie spróbować śliwowiczki? Świeżutka.

-Bardzo chętnie, Izo, ale my… przyszliśmy przeprosić. Za nasze dotychczasowe skandaliczne zachowanie. – powiedział Syriusz i wręczył jej kwiaty.

-Bardzo ładne. Skąd je macie? Jest listopad… ach, to pewnie te, które zginęły z cieplarni…

-No. – potwierdził Syriusz. Iza zaśmiała się krótko, po polsku, i nalała śliwowicy do czterech słoików10, po czym wręczyła je Huncwotom po kolei. Z ostatniego słoika sama pociągnęła zdrowo.

James łyknął wyrobu. I niemal natychmiast poczuł się… hm… źle.

-Ile… to… ma… procent…? – wycharczał. Iza spojrzała na termometr pamięciowy11.

-Dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. – powiedziała obojętnie.

-Ekstra! – wykrzyknął Syriusz i pociągnął ze słoika tak, jakby sam był Polakiem.

_Walentynki_

Regulus śpiewał. Nie było to nic szczególnie wyszukanego, coś w rodzaju „Dum di dum, dziewczyno z Łańcuta". Ale Regulus w ogóle rzadko śpiewał, więc Ślizgoni byli co najmniej zaskoczeni. A on zawiązał swój najlepszy krawat i właśnie układał bukiet. Na koniec związał go różową wstążeczką, wyjął z szuflady bombonierkę i poszedł w stronę pokoju Tanderdalu.

Bez trudu wypowiedział hasło12 i bez zdziwienia zastał Izę samą.

-Izabello! – zawołał w bardzo liryczny sposób. – Kocham cię. Kocham cię nad moje nędzne ślizgońskie życie, i świadom jestem, że ten żałosny prezent nie jest cię godzien. – wygłosił przemówienie, nad którym pracował przed lustrem od ponad miesiąca. To znaczy- odkąd zrozumiał, że to właśnie ona, Izabela Stadnicka, jest drugą połówką jego duszy. Następnie wręczył jej bombonierkę i kwiaty.

- Och, dziękuję Reggy! – ucałowała go w policzek, przez co zarumienił się po cebulki kruczoczarnych włosów. – Jesteś taki słodziutki! Skąd wiedziałeś, że szafirki i żabie oczka13 to moje ulubione kwiaty? – wskazała na małe, niebieskie kwiatki, otaczające cały bukiet.

-Domyśliłem się. – powiedział Regulus. W rzeczywistości po prostu te kwiaty były dostępne bez konieczności pisania listów do domu.

Tymczasem Severus Snape usiłował doprowadzić swoje włosy do ładu za pomocą szamponu ziołowego do włosów przetłuszczających się. To samo robił James Potter za pomocą mokrego grzebienia osiem pięter wyżej. I żaden z nich nie zamierzał się poddać.

-Jim? – zagadnął Syriusz, jak zwykle przystojny, ładnie uczesany14 i bez problemów z okropnym kosmykiem włosów na czubku głowy. – Może byś użył żelu?

-Czego? – zdziwił się Rogacz.

-Żelu. Żelu do włosów, pomaga utrzymać fryzurę w odpowiednim stanie…

James był tak zdeterminowany, że użyłby nawet betonu. Nałożył na włosy pół pudełka żelu i grzebieniem doprowadził włosy do ładu.

W tej samej chwili Severusowi udało się pozbyć ostatniej cząsteczki tłuszczu z włosów i zabrał się za suszenie.

Natomiast Regulus zdecydował się pokazać Izie efekty swoich ćwiczeń siłowych i wziął ją na ręce.

-Mógłbym cię tak zanieść aż do Łańcuta, moja kruszynko… - szeptał jej do ucha. – I już na zawsze zostaniemy razem, i nigdy cię nie zostawię…

Romantyczną scenę zakłóciło wejście czterech Gryfonów, jednego Ślizgona i jednego Krukona.

-Yyyy… - zaczął elokwentnie Krukon. – Kocham cię Izabelo…

-Nie, to ja cię kocham! – zawołał Severus.

-A właśnie że ja! – pisnął Peter.

-Bardzo cię lubię, Izuniu. Robisz najlepszy bimber w Hogwarcie! – zawołał James.

-I ja cię lubię. – powiedział Syriusz. – może nawet kocham, ale jakbym to powiedział, to ten przyszły Śmierciojad by mi spokoju nie dał.

-Mam pomysł. – odezwał się Remus. – Zróbmy sobie wspólne zdjęcie.

Regulus posadził Izę na krześle, a chłopcy ustawili się dookoła niej teraz James różdżką włączył aparat.

-No to teraz wszyscy… uśmiech szczery do kamery… - zarządził.

-SŁODKIE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINO OWOCOWE!!! – ryknęli wszyscy.

-Zatytułujemy to zdjęcie „Królewna Iza i Siedmiu Krasnoludków". – zaproponował dowcipnie Syriusz. I tak już zostało.

_17 marca_

-Sev, wiesz, że jutro są imieniny Izy? – zapytał Regulus.

-Co mówiłeś? – Severus na chwilę oderwał się od książki.

-Mówiłem, że jutro są imieniny Izy.

-Jutro? O cholera, nic nie mamy.

-Możemy nazbierać kwiatków…

-Kwiatki z błoni szkolnych? Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł…

-Albo rąbnąć jakieś ciasto z kuchni… albo wyjść nielegalnie do Hogsmeade…

-To już lepsze ciasto z kuchni i kwiatki z błoni. Idziesz?

_Tenże czas, wieża Gryffindoru._

-Chłopaki, jutro są imieniny Izy. – powiedział Syriusz. James wstał.

-Idziemy do Hogsmeade. Już. – zarządził. – Mam jeszcze osiem galeonów.

_Następny dzień_

Przy drzwiach do pokoju wspólnego Tanderdalu spotkało się „siedmiu krasnoludków".

-Wy też do Izy na imieniny? – zapytał James.

-Tak. My też. – odparł Severus.

-W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie. – podał hasło Regulus. Wszyscy weszli. Iza właśnie przeprowadzała destylację kolejnej partii trunku.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji imienin! – zawył nieskładny chór męski.

-Och, co za miła niespodzianka! – zawołała Iza. – Piernikówka dojrzała, chcecie spróbować?

-Później. – ku zdziwieniu wszystkich to słowo wypowiedział Syriusz, który okazji do picia nie wypuszcza z ręki. – Najpierw chcemy ci wręczyć te skromne podarunki.

Iza dostała od Huncwotów drugą mapę15, od Severusa i Regulusa- bukiet kwiatów, ciasto ukradzione z kuchni i perfumy16, a od Krukona17 książkę.

_Lipiec_

Regulus nomen omen regularnie pisał do Izy listy. Wiedział, że rodzina nigdy mu nie pozwoli jej poślubić, więc chciał to zrobić wbrew rodzinie.

_Pewien sierpniowy dzień_

Regulus usłyszał szuranie z pokoju starszego brata.

-Co robisz, Siri? – zapytał.

-Uciekam z domu. – odparł Syriusz. Regulus zbladł.

-Dokąd? – zapytał niemal z płaczem.

-Do Jima, oczywiście.

Regulus odetchnął z ulgą. Więc jego brat nie poślubi Izy. Przynajmniej nie teraz… O nie, to Regulus ma poślubić Izę. I poślubi!

_Dwa lata później_

-Będziesz mi wiernie służył do końca swych dni? – zapytał Regulusa Czarny Pan.

-Oczywiście, Mistrzu. – Regulus wykorzystał technikę oklumencji, której nawet Czarny Pan nie był w stanie przebić. W końcu Voldemort miał być dla niego tylko narzędziem do upozorowania śmierci i ucieczki do Polski!

_Rok później_

Regulus miał przygotowane dwa fałszywe horkruksy: jeden wyglądał jak prawdziwy, a drugi nie. Teraz miał też okazję. Poprzedniego dnia wysłał Izie list, a tego dnia mu odpisała. Odpowiedź była krótka: „Będę na miejscu. Będę cię ochraniać.". nic więcej, ale czegóż więcej potrzeba?

_Łańcut_

-I ten Regulus to twój absztyfikant18? – zapytał Grzegorz Stadnicki córkę.

-Tak. – odparła Iza.

-A ci pozostali, co pisali do ciebie?

-Sev już nie pisze, nie wiem co się stało. Peter wpadł w złe towarzystwo, Jim się ożenił, Syriusz jest już na swoim, Remus w celibacie, a ten Krukon, jak-mu-tam-było, przestał pisać w zeszłym roku.

-Aha. To powodzenia, córeczko! – Grzegorz poczochrał włosy najmłodszej córki.

_Blisko tamtej jaskini_

_**IzaDoRegulusa: **_Słyszysz mnie? Odbiór.

_**RegulusDoIzy**_: Słyszę cię dobrze, wejdź głębiej19.

_**IzaDoRegulusa: **_Nie mogę, muszę pilnować własnego ciała. Widzę, gdzie jesteś, ubezpieczam cię. Widzisz ścieżkę?

_**RegulusDoIzy: **_Tę zieloną?

_**IzaDoRegulusa: **_Tak, tę. Wejdź na nią, ostrożnie… Taaak… dobrze… powoli, nie spiesz się… dobrze… teraz trochę w lewo, tam jest nowe zaklęcie…

_**RegulusDoIzy: **_Daleko jeszcze do ciebie?

_**IzaDoRegulusa: **_Nie, już nie. Teraz uważaj, tam jest pułapka, chwyć za różowe kółko i się odepchnij…

_**RegulusDoIzy: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_**IzaDoRegulusa: **_Widzisz tę mokrą drogę?

_**RegulusDoIzy: **_Tak… mam nią iść?

_**IzaDoRegulusa: **_Tak, idź nią. Zaraz będziesz na zewnątrz…

-Izaaa! – zawył Regulus, przebiegając ostatnie metry dzielące go od dziewczyny.

-Reggy! – zawołała Iza. Padli sobie w objęcia.

-Trzy lata… - mruknął Regulus, tuląc znacznie już niższą Izę. – Zmarnowałem trzy lata.

-Reggy… jeszcze nas ktoś zobaczy… - syknęła Iza. – Musimy się teleportować do Polski, do Łańcuta!

-Nie umiem się teleportować… - posmutniał Regulus.

-Nie szkodzi. Trzymaj się mnie. – powiedział Iza, co Regulus skwapliwie wykorzystał.

Teleportowali się prosto do Łańcuta, pod dom Izy.

-Tato, wróciłam! – zawołała Iza od progu. Grzegorz wychylił się ze swojej „nory".

-Och, witaj, córeczko. A pan musi być Regulusem Blackiem. – zwrócił się do Regulusa. – Jestem ojcem Izy.

-Panie Stadnicki… - zaczął Regulus. – Proszę o rękę pańskiej córki.

-Panie Black. Najpierw zjedzmy, wypijmy, pośpiewajmy, wypijmy jeszcze raz, a potem zajmiemy się sprawami poważnymi. Zgoda?

-Zgoda… - powiedział Regulus. Nie jadł od wczorajszej kolacji. Iza zaprowadziła go do stołu, jako że już była pora obiadu. Matka Izy podała kaszę ze skwarkami i zasmażaną kapustę.

-No cóż, panie Black, czym chata bogata tym rada… - zachęcił Grzegorz. Regulusa zresztą nie trzeba było zachęcać.

-Ty jesteś Regulus Black? Iza ciągle o tobie mówiła. Jestem Ignac. – przedstawił się brat Izy.

-A ja jestem Krysia. – przedstawiła się siostra Izy. – Stacha nie ma, mieszka w Opolu. To nasz najstarszy brat. Ożenił się już i ma syna, Kubusia.

-Bardzo mi miło. – uśmiechnął się Regulus. U Stadnickich było zupełnie inaczej niż u Blacków… Był obcy, a oni traktowali go jak swojego. Prawda, już poprosił o rękę Izy, ale odpowiedzi nie otrzymał. Nie był jej narzeczonym. Nie należał do rodziny. Kasza i kapusta bardzo mu smakowały, nigdy nie jadł czegoś takiego- zarówno w domu, jak i w Hogwarcie jadał bardziej wyszukanie, ale… mniej smacznie. No i obok była Iza. Dziewczyna, którą kochał.

-Prosisz o rękę Izy? – upewnił się jeszcze raz Grzegorz. – Masz wykształcenie, pracę, pieniądze?

-Nie mam. Mam sto galeonów i sześć klas Hogwartu. Ale kocham Izę.

-Dobrze, panie Black! Podpiszesz pan cyrografik i poślę pana jeszcze na nauki, znajdziesz pan pracę, znajdziesz pan mieszkanie i poślubisz pan Izę. Zgoda?

-A co to za cyrografik? – zapytał Regulus. Grzegorz podał mu cyrograf o treści: „Ja niżej podpisany obiecuję, podając za gwarancję verbum nobile, że gdy tylko osiągnę niezależność finansowo-mieszkaniową, poślubię pannę Izabelę Stadnicką".

Regulus podpisał.

W Augustowie, jednym z miast mogących się poszczycić kosmopolityczną szkołą magii, aportował się Regulus. Tam skierował swe kroki wprost na uniwersytet, szkołę właśnie kosmopolityczną, to znaczy- przyjmującą nie tylko Polaków. Miał tam zdać egzamin wstępny.

-Pan Regulus Black? – zapytał egzaminator. – Siedemnaście lat, tak? No, to spróbujemy teścik do klasy maturalnej…

Regulus zabrał się za test. Był trudny, ale Iza jeszcze w Hogwarcie nauczyła go tego i owego, więc z większością pytań sobie poradził. Egzaminator przeleciał wzrokiem po odpowiedziach.

-No, nadzwyczajnie to to nie jest, ale może być. Nadajesz się do maturalnej, będziesz musiał trochę nadrobić. Rok zacznie się za dwa tygodnie. Akademik ze stołówką kosztuje piętnaście sykli miesięcznie.

Regulus rzucił na stół monety. Naukę opłaciła Iza ze swojego posagu- był ich wspólny od podpisania cyrografu. Po załatwieniu tych spraw deportował się do Białegostoku, do siedziby Kirane. Skierowano go najpierw do Uzdrawiacza, który miał go zbadać kątem przydatności do pracy w Kirane.

-Proszę się rozebrać do połowy. – polecił Uzdrawiacz. Regulus uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

-Której połowy? – zapytał.

-Górnej, panie dowcipny, chcę obejrzeć twoje płucka20 i serce. A i mięśnie, jeśli na Twardziela chcesz iść.

-Chcę. – potwierdził Regulus i zdjął koszulę21. Uzdrawiacz obrzucił go długim spojrzeniem. Potem go osłuchał i zaczął badać na dotyk jego ramiona.

-No cóż, panie Regulus, płuca mają dobrą pojemność, wyżej średnią. Serce w porządku, mięśnie silne… nosił pan ciężary?

-Niezupełnie… nosiłem na rękach dziewczynę.

Uzdrawiacz roześmiał się.

-Jest tylko jedna przeszkoda, która prawdopodobnie uniemożliwi panu pracę w Kirane, jeśli nie zostanie usunięta. Znajduje się ona na pańskim lewym ramieniu.

Regulus potarł Mroczny Znak.

-Tak, o to mi chodzi. Musiałby go pan usunąć.

-To niemożliwe… - wymamrotał Regulus. Był zrozpaczony.

-Dla Polaków nie ma czegoś takiego jak „niemożliwe". Tam, za drzwiami, jest białostocki specjalista… ale kosztuje to pięć galeonów i boli jak cholera. Chce pan?

-Oczywiście! – Regulus od razu się ożywił.

-Hej, Marian! Masz Znak do usunięcia! – zawołał Uzdrawiacz za drzwi. – No, proszę tam wejść. – zwrócił się do Regulusa. Chłopak przeszedł przez drzwi. Drugi Uzdrawiacz był młody, mógł mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia siedem lat.

-Mroczny Znak usuwamy? – zapytał Regulusa.

-Tak. Usuwamy. – powiedział Regulus, podwinął rękaw i wręczył mu pięć galeonów.

-Proszę zdjąć koszulę, usiąść na tym krześle, na tym pręcie zacisnąć palce lewej ręki i mocno zacisnąć zęby, bo będzie bolało… - wyrecytował Uzdrawiacz, jakby czytał z książki. Regulus wykonał polecenia. W chwilę później poczuł, jak nóż wbija mu się w Znak. Krew zaczęła ściekać do podstawionej miski, ale Regulus ani drgnął. Po chwili w ranę Uzdrawiacz włożył różdżkę. Regulus poczuł potworny ból, jakby wydzierano mu kawałek duszy. Po dłuższej chwili ból się trochę zmniejszył, a po następnej ustał.

-No, gotowe. Za trzy dni się zgłosisz, zdejmę ci opatrunek i zobaczę, czy wszystko w porządku. Nie zdejmuj opatrunku sam, dobrze?

-Dobrze… bardzo dziękuję… - mruknął Regulus.

-To cię jeszcze może od czasu do czasu przez te trzy dni boleć, ale potem już powinno być dobrze. – poinformował Uzdrawiacz Marian. Regulus opuścił gabinet. Wolny, wolny… już nie był Śmierciojadem. Teraz skierował się do biura pracy.

-Matura…? – zapytał urzędnik. Regulus przyznał się do swojego wykształcenia22.

-Na wolontariat pana nie przyjmiemy, ale proszę pokazać co pan umie.

Regulus zrobił krótki pokaz angielsko-polskiej magii. Urzędnik wyjął z szuflady białą odznakę Kirane.

-Jest pan od teraz protegowanym Kirane. To znaczy, że będzie pan rzucał zaklęcia dla mugoli… może być taka praca? Zarobi pan na akademik i stołówkę, a i na naukę starczy…

-Dziękuję bardzo. – powiedział Regulus, przypinając odznakę.

Od tej pory Regulus rzucał proste, a czasem bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia na zlecenie. Niektórzy mugole płacili w polskich złotych, inni- w syklach i galeonach. Dzień pracy mógł trwać od szóstej rano do północy albo składać się z jednego tylko zlecenia. Zawsze jednak Regulus miał co robić.

Zaczął się rok szkolny i Regulus miał sporo zajęć, jednak, ponieważ był bystry, radził sobie. Nadal wykonywał zlecenia- takie, jak otwarcie drzwi, przetkanie zlewu czy pomoc z zepsutą lodówką. Dzięki temu mógł co piątek chodzić na kebaba z kolegami. Miał zarówno kolegów, jak i koleżanki, jednak nie zakochiwał się w żadnej, cały czas myśląc o Izie. A co piątek chodził na kebaba. Co popołudnie, jako że lekcje dla maturzystów odbywały się przedpołudniami, chodził i rzucał mugolem zaklęcia. Jako protegowany Kirane miał do tego, a więc i do zarobku, pierwszeństwo. A czasami teleportował się do Kirane w Białymstoku i tam przyglądał się pracy Grzebaczy i Twardzieli23, a co niedziela teleportował się ze wszystkimi zeszytami do Łańcuta, żeby zjeść obiad ze swoimi przyszłymi teściami, szwagrami, a przede wszystkim- ze swoją narzeczoną. Grzegorz, przyszły teść, sprawdzał wówczas zeszyty Regulusa i Izy. Oboje byli w klasie maturalnej.

-No i, Reggy, gdzie masz zadanie z teorii zaklęć? – zapytał Grzegorz.

-Oddałem profesorowi. Jeszcze sprawdza. – odparł Regulus.

-Iza, nie zrobiłaś notatki z magii bitewnej. – zwrócił uwagę Grzegorz.

-Zrobiłam, jest na następnej stronie. – zaprotestowała Iza.

-Ach, widzę. Dużo rysunków, mieliście już praktykę?

-Mamy w środę. Trzy godziny.

-A ty, Reggy? Jak idzie ci struktura magii?

-Coraz lepiej, proszę pana. Chodzę do Kirane obserwować pracę Grzebaczy, i zaprzyjaźniłem się z Grzebaczem Darkiem. Wszystko mi tłumaczy.

-To bardzo dobrze. I jeszcze jedno. Mów mi tato. A to co? „Regulus jest doskonale wyszkolony w magii bitewnej. Jako pierwszy w klasie zdołał opanować zaklęcie Większej Tarczy.". Czy to notatka od nauczyciela?

-Tak, tato. Pochwalił mnie na praktyce z magii bitewnej… od mojej tarczy odbiło się zaklęcie _Expelliarmus_, które wrzuciło mojego partnera do Rospudy.

-Pięknie. Rospuda jest jeszcze ciepła o tej porze roku. Coś mu się stało?

-Przeziębił się. Za zimna żeby się kąpać, a on nie opanował teleportacji, i zanim go donieśliśmy…

-Ach, rozumiem. I co?

-Łyknął eliksiru i wyzdrowiał. Polska magia wciąż mnie zachwyca, i chyba nie przestanie.

-Rzeczywiście, mnie też. – mruknął pod nosem Grzegorz. Skończył sprawdzać zeszyt do polskiego i zobaczył gruby notatnik.

-A to do czego? – zaciekawiła się Iza.

-Tu spisuję wszystko, czego się dowiaduję w i o Kirane. – odparł Regulus. – Jako Protegowany mam prawo chodzić i pytać… i chyba mnie lubią.

-No, takich to zawsze lubią. Ciekawskich lub żądnych wiedzy, młodych, energicznych, a jeszcze masz dość… hm… egzotyczną urodę. Tak jasnej skóry się u nas nie widuje… kobiety cię lubią, prawda? – zapytała Iza.

-No, tak. Ale ja z żadną nie wychodzę poza „dobra koleżanka". Za bardzo cię szanuję, Pysiulku.

I tak mijały kolejne tygodnie roku przedmaturalnego Izy i Regulusa. Oboje szkolili swe umiejętności, aby przydać się Kirane- każde na swój sposób.

-Cześć, Darek, co robisz o tej porze? – zapytał Regulus pewnego późnego, piątkowego popołudnia, gdy był w Kirane celem złożenia sprawozdania. Darek, młody Grzebacz(pierwszy rok po nowicjacie) stukał różdżką w kilka fiolek, stojących w rzędzie.

-Rozpuszczam zaklęcie. To pierwsza faza pracy Grzebacza. Pewnie zapytałbyś, dlaczego robię to teraz, gdy zaraz już wyjdę do domu- otóż zaklęcia muszą trochę postać w roztworze. Tak tydzień, nie więcej. Wtedy Grzebacz zabiera się do poważnej pracy, rozgrzebuje wszystko, dowiaduje się… roztwór musi dojrzeć. Te pięć fiolek – machnął ręką – zawiera to samo zaklęcie, rozpuszczone w kolejno: wodzie, 25 glicerolu, 50 glicerolu, 75 glicerolu, glicerolu. W różnych rozpuszczalnikach zaklęcia ujawniają różne właściwości. – poskrobał się w głowę – właściwie zamiast glicerolu powinien być metanol lub etanol, ale się skończył. Za tydzień rozgrzebię to zaklęcie, potem będzie jeszcze dojrzewać u Poprawiaczy… a potem je wypuścimy w Polskę. Niektóre zaklęcia podczas dojrzewania nie wytrzymują próby czasu, i wtedy Poprawiacze się za nie ostro zabierają. To trochę tak jak z ludźmi, jak się kocha chłopak z dziewczyną, i się rozstaną, to albo ich miłość padnie, albo przerodzi się w miłość mężczyzny i kobiety. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, Reggy?

Wtedy Regulus zrozumiał, że jednak nie zmarnował tych trzech lat rozłąki. Miłość dojrzała…

_Maj_

-Matura… - szeptano w akademiku Kosmopolitycznego Uniwersytetu Powszechnego w Augustowie.

-Matura… - powtarzali nauczyciele Magicznego Uniwersytetu Łańcuckiego.

-Matura… - jęczeli uczniowie Latającej Akademii Krakowskiej.

Niezależnie od tego, co o niej się myślało, matura zbliżała się nieubłaganie i jednostajnie. Iza i Regulus nierzadko musieli sięgać po eliksiry na dobry sen, a i to nie zawsze pomagało. Wielu uczniów było bliskich załamania nerwowego.

Aż nadszedł wielki dzień.

Matura pisemna była trudna, jednak i Iza, i Regulus przeszli ją – jak czuli – pomyślnie, i nie zemdleli podczas egzaminu, jak sąsiad Regulusa z ławki obok.

Maturę praktyczną Regulus zdawał w Dolinie Rospudy… tylko dzięki zaklęciu cofnięcia czasu, mistrzowsko zastosowanemu przez młodego Blacka, Dolina pozostała piękna, dziewicza i nieskalana.

W Łańcucie maturzyści zdawali na boisku quidditcha, które również trzeba było odrestaurować po egzaminie.

Tak czy owak, cudem czy umiejętnościami i wiedzą – Iza i Regulus zdali maturę na powyżej 90 punktów.

Zaraz po maturze Regulus poszedł do niedużego sklepiku jubilerskiego i zakupił tam ładny pierścionek.

CDN w następnym rozdziale wyjaśniającym ;)

1 tłumaczenie na polski urzędowy: „przepraszam, czy mógłby pan powtórzyć pytanie, bo nie dosłyszałam?"

2 który był słabo widoczny ze względu na deszcz, mgłę i stado krów

3 zwłaszcza fragmentów o alkoholu

4 chociaż z przedmiotów tzw. aurorskich wiedzą więcej, w Polsce zaniedbuje się historię magii i astronomię. Za to intensywnie naucza się magii bitewnej, przedmiotu zaniedbanego w Hogwarcie, uważanego za element obrony przed czarną magią.

5 Regulus miał, oczywiście, błędną informację. Polacy piją samogon ze słoików po musztardzie.

6 Węgrów.

7 Źródło: Andrzej Pilipiuk, „Wieszać każdy może"

8 Powszechnie wiadomo, że alkohol działa na wilkołaki natychmiastowo i wyparowuje z nich po około siedmiu sekundach. Inaczej jest, gdy księżyc jest w nowiu- wtedy potrzebują znacznie więcej żeby się schlać, a jak się schleją, to nie trzeźwieją przez trzy dni.

9 To nie jest aluzja do piwa „żubr".

10 Po musztardzie.

11 Urządzenie służące do pomiaru temperatury, zdolne do odtworzenia do dziesięciu ostatnich pomiarów.

12 Które nie zmieniło się od założenia szkoły- oczywiście, polska wersja.

13 Nazwa zwyczajowa, naprawdę te kwiaty nazywają się Przetacznik ożankowy, po łacinie Veronica hamaedrys.

14 Również w opinii dziewcząt

15identyczną z ich Mapą Huncwotów, ale z hasłem po polsku

16 hand-made by Severus…

17 NAPRAWDĘ nie chce mi się wymyślać dla niego imienia!

18 Jak nie znacie tego słowa to odsyłam do słownika wyrazów obcych.

19 Chodzi o zejście do pełniejszego kontaktu; w ten sposób można nawet widzieć cudzymi oczami i słyszeć cudzymi uszami. W skrajnym przypadku można całkowicie używać cudzego ciała.

20 Źródło: Ewa Białołęcka, „Naznaczeni Błękitem. Kroniki Drugiego Kręgu I".

21 Jeżeli twierdzicie, że Regulus chodzi w szatach, to się mylicie. Od przyjazdu do Polski przerzucił się na koszule i dżinsy.

22 A raczej braku takowego.

23 Twardziele zazwyczaj pracują w terenie, jednak Regulus widział powroty z akcji.


	7. Szczur, wilkołak, wąż i pies

_Aby o przeszłości Regulusa dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, musicie poczekać do rozdziału dziewiątego, który będzie kolejnym rozdziałem wyjaśniającym. Teraz wracamy do listopada roku 1993(__1)__, kiedy to Ania zakończyła pracę nad zaklęciem, a dom w Łańcucie zawierał kolejny pokój- pokój Kasi Lakońskiej. W tym rozdziale dowiecie się, dlaczego Ania ma tłuste włosy, a Tadzio nie może się dowiedzieć, dlaczego umie rozmawiać ze zwierzętami… czyli jak Czarodzic funkcjonuje._

Ania wstała z łóżka i skierowała się do łazienki.

-Wujku, chcesz się wykąpać? – zapytała.

-Oczywiście. – duży, czarny pies… to znaczy Syriusz Black stanął tuż za nią. Ania weszła do łazienki, opłukała twarz i nalała wody do wanny. Wtedy za drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego ktoś zaczął hałasować.

-Fff Szebrzeszynie chszonsz brzmi fff czcinie – wydukał George. Drzwi ani drgnęły, oczywiście.

-W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie. – usłyszał głos Ani.

-Jak…? – zapytał. Fred pomachał mu mugolskim dyktafonem, nieco zmodyfikowanym, aby działał w Hogwarcie. Bliźniacy weszli.

-Hej, Ania, mamy szczura Rona! – zawołał George. Ania wyszła z łazienki.

-Dzięki, chłopaki.

-Co robiłaś w łazience o tej porze? – zaciekawił się Fred.

-Och, nic wielkiego. Kąpałam Łapę. Brudny był…

-Aha. To masz szczura… - George podał jej słoik z Parszywkiem.

-Macie, to bulbadoks. Dla was. Robi takie czyraki, że… - tu Ania zrobiła pewien gest, wyjaśniający bliźniakom, jakie czyraki.

Następnie rzuciła na słoik zaklęcie nietłukące i grzecznie pożegnała rudych bliźniaków.

-Peter! – warknął Syriusz. Ania uśmiechnęła się.

-Zaniosę go profesorowi Lupinowi, ale nie dziś i nie jutro. Pełnia jutro, profesor może się źle czuć… - mruknęła. Beztrosko postawiła słoik na stoliku przy łóżku.

_Łańcut_

-Kochani, w domu jestem! – zawołał Regulus od progu. Tym razem „wyścig do drzwi" wygrał Pieszczoch. Zaraz potem ojca rodziny przywitały kobiety i dzieci. Regulus wydawał się nieco bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle.

-Wiecie co, jutro mam mecz. Dobrze, że udało mi się zamienić dyżury z Krzyśkiem…

-Mecz? Z kim? – zainteresował się Syriuszek. – tutaj czy wyjazdowy?

-Wyjazdowy. Z Kormoranami Tuchola, u nich. – uśmiechnął się Regulus. – O wejście do ekstraklasy!

-Hurra! Diabły Łańcut będą w ekstraklasie polskiego quidditcha! – zawył Tadzio.

-Przecież nie wiadomo, czy wygramy… - mruknął Regulus. Karolinka wyjęła z szafy czerwono-brązowy szalik i reszta dzieci zaczęła podskakiwać i wznosić stadionowe okrzyki.

-Jutro wrócę strasznie późno. Lecimy na miotłach, więc będę w pracy, ale nie spodziewajcie się mnie przed dziesiątą. A dzieci mają już wtedy spać! Wynik meczu podam przy śniadaniu pojutrze. – zapowiedział Regulus.

-Łańcut będzie w Ekstraklasie! A osiem lat temu był w lidze „c"! – zawył Tadzio. – i wtedy tata został ich Szukającym, i zaczęli wygrywać!

_Dolina Godrika_

-Ciekawe jak długo byliśmy martwi… - zastanowił się James.

-Co najmniej dziesięć lat, spójrz. – Lily wskazała na inny nagrobek, z datą śmierci 1991.

-A co z Harrym?!

-Nie umarł z nami, nie ma jego grobu. Skoro ma co najmniej jedenaście lat, to powinien być w Hogwarcie…

-To co, odwiedzimy starego Dumbla? Ale się ucieszy… i Łapę by się przydało zobaczyć, i Glizdogonowi grzbiet przetrącić… - James wpadł w liryczny2 nastrój. Lily się zgodziła i poszli… a raczej teleportowali się do Zakazanego Lasu.

_Hogwart_

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na państwo Potterów, przechodzących przez Salę Wejściową. Ani na tychże, wchodzących po schodach na drugie piętro. Także, gdy usiłowali(ze skutkiem po pół godziny) znaleźć hasło do gabinetu dyrektora. Być może dlatego, że była druga w nocy…

A Łapa był niespokojny, drapał ścianę, wył do księżyca i nie mógł znaleźć swojego miejsca.

Glizdogon w słoiku już dawno zachrypł od piszczenia.

Lunatyk przygotowywał się do pełni, mającej mieć miejsce następnej nocy.

Natomiast Harry Potter spał spokojnie w swoim mięciutkim łóżeczku, nie przeczuwając, że nazajutrz jego życie wywróci się do góry nogami…

_Ranek, Łańcut._

Jak zwykle, pierwszy obudził się Syriuszek. Delikatnie zsunął z siebie Pieszczocha, włożył kapcie, zszedł cichutko do kuchni i przyniósł na górę swoją codzienną ofiarę. Podpalił ją, ale zgasła. Chłopiec westchnął obudził smoka.

-Nalau potrzebuje ognia Naleno. – powiedział w języku smoków. Pieszczoch przeciągnął się.

-Naleno słucha Nalau. – powiedział i podpalił ofiarę.

-Za dzisiejszy mecz. – powiedział Syriuszek w stronę unoszącego się dymu. Następnie wyciągnął z szafy ubranie „na dzisiaj", w barwach Diabłów Łańcut. Kątem ucha usłyszał krzątaninę Kasi, która usiłowała „zapłacić" za pokój pomocą- na przykład szykowała śniadanie. Kasia dobrze gotowała, czasem robiła obiad. Teraz jednak Syriuszek uznał, że jego kolej na zrobienie tacie kanapek. Przed meczem trzeba coś przegryźć…

ŁUBUDU po schodach zupełnie nie przypominało spokojnego skradania się po ofiarę. Chłopiec, ciągle w piżamie, dopadł kuchni, pokroił chleb, wpakował do kanapek co mu wpadło pod rękę3 i zapakował je w dwie zgrabne paczuszki. Dopiero potem wrócił na górę, wziął poranny prysznic i ubrał się.

Gdy zszedł do kuchni na śniadanie, rodzina była w komplecie, wszyscy(nawet Kasia) ubrani w barwy Diabłów Łańcut. Regulus miał już na sobie strój do gry4, z nazwiskiem i wielkim SZUKAJĄCY na plecach. Popijał swój ulubiony napój, mleko pomieszane z sokiem owocowym, i jadł twarożek „przedwiośnie", nazywany także „nagły śnieg"5.

-Dzień dobry, tato. – powiedział Syriuszek i nalał sobie kubek mleka6.

-Ładny dzień będzie. – stwierdził Regulus. – Idealny na quidditcha.

-Tato, a twoi przeciwnicy? Jacy są? – zainteresował się Tadzio, obwieszony trzema szalikami.

-Kormorany Tuchola mają niezłych pałkarzy, ale ich szukająca i obrońca są dość marni. Za to ich ścigających powinniśmy się obawiać. Są naprawdę dobrzy. Nasz obrońca powinien sobie z nimi poradzić, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Stawiam na wynik sto pięćdziesiąt do stu osiemdziesięciu… ale wszystko się może zdarzyć, nigdy z nimi nie grałem. – mruknął Regulus. – Syriusz, nie powinieneś wybierać się do szkoły?

-Wybieram się, wybieram się, tato. – powiedział Syriuszek z ustami pełnymi serka z truskawkami.

-No, to ja już idę do pracy. Ty mi zrobiłeś kanapki? Dziękuję, synu.

-Nie ma za co, tatku…

_Hogwart_

-Jakim cudem wróciliście do życia? – zapytał Dumbledore.

-Nie mam pojęcia. – mruknął Rogacz. – Tak jakby… usłyszałem „bierz tyłek z grobu, bo żywi cię potrzebują". No i ożyłem.

-Ja tak samo… no właśnie. Co z Harrym? – zapytała Lily.

-Jakoś sobie radzi w trzeciej klasie. – rzekł Dumbledore.

-To my dwanaście lat…?

-No tak. I nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Najpierw przyjeżdża Polka, potem przez szkołę przelatują dwie fale magii, każda równa pięciu avadom, a teraz okazuje się, że żyjecie. To wszystko musi być jakoś ze sobą powiązane…

-Jaka Polka? – zapytał James.

-Ania Black-Stadnicka. A czemu pytasz?

-Córka Izabeli? I Syriusza?

-Izabeli tak, ale nie Syriusza. Syriusz został uwięziony w Azkabanie dzień po waszej śmierci. W końcu was zdradził.

-To nie on. To Peter. Zmieniliśmy Strażnika w ostatniej chwili… na gorsze, jak widzę.

-Więc Syriusz… jest niewinny?

-Tak, i założę się, że pan o tym słyszał. Polacy we wszystko się wtrącają, to ich Kirane. Zwłaszcza w niewinne uwięzienia.

-Tak, słyszałem o tym. Chcieli, żeby Syriusz miał proces, i w każdej polskiej gazecie było o tym na pierwszej stronie. Ministerstwo żałuje, że nie posłuchało Polaków, bo odtąd mamy za mało nari, za mało sierści smoków Mefalo, za mało polskich składników eliksirów i polskich zaklęć. Właściwie to wszystkiego za mało. Nawet czekoladowe żaby są robione w Polsce…

-Ustalmy fakty. – zaproponowała Lily. – Iza Stadnicka poślubiła jakiegoś Blacka, nie Syriusza, bo został uwięziony, i nie Regulusa, bo nigdy nie poślubiłaby Śmierciojada. Zresztą Regulus zginął. Urodziło im się dziecko, dziewczynka, którą nazwali Anną…

-Czekaj, Lilka. Pamiętasz tę książkę, którą Iza nam pożyczyła? „Polska magia bitewna, zaczepna i obronna"? – zapytał James.

-Jasne. To grubaśne tomiszcze, które czytałeś całymi dniami i nocami. Grube jak czterotomowa encyklopedia powszechna. Mieliśmy to oddać do Bożego Narodzenia, ale nie zdążyliśmy. – odparła Lily.

-W tym była taka cienka broszurka, „O Czarodzycach traktat". Mam pewną koncepcję… Czyżby Ania była Czarodzicem? – zapytał James.

-Jest. – powiedział Dumbledore. – Przyjechała na rok, żeby poznać naszą magię.

-A Syriusz? Nadal jest w Azkabanie? – dopytywał się James.

-Nie, uciekł z miesiąc przed przyjazdem Ani do Hogwartu.

-To też bym ze sobą powiązał. A może to było tak: w dniu uwięzienia Syriusza, lub niewiele później, Iza się o tym dowiedziała- w końcu chciała studiować techniki legilimencyjne, a z Syriuszem się lubili, więc mogła go regularnie „Czytać" z wzajemnością, tak jak i ze mną, i z Lily. Jak to Polka, uruchomiła kontakty, pewnie cała Polska włączyła się w akcję pomocy. Następnie Iza wysłała swoją córkę do Anglii, a nieco wcześniej Polacy przekazali Syriuszowi plan ucieczki. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby osobą, która to zrobiła, była Iza albo ktoś z jej rodziny. Syriusz przedostał się na teren Hogwartu… prawdopodobnie tu jest, i pewnie w pokoju Tanderdalu. Ponieważ Ania jest Czarodzicem, postanowiła użyć talentu, aby nas wskrzesić… pewnie też dopadła szczura, Petera, znaczy się. Chciała mieć jak najwięcej dowodów za niewinnością Syriusza… pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie: jakim cudem stworzyła magię, która może wskrzesić umarłych? I… czy ona jeszcze żyje?

-Żyje, przynajmniej po tych falach żyła. Za to wyssała magię z murów…

-Zasilanie zewnętrzne. – pokiwała głową Lily. – Iza też tak robiła.

_Tuchola_

Mecz trwał w najlepsze. Regulus miał rację, ścigający Kormoranów byli naprawdę dobrzy. Gospodarze prowadzili sto dwadzieścia do trzydziestu. Znicz dawno zniknął i nie pojawiał się, a szukający Kormoranów cały czas siedział Regulusowi na ogonie miotły. Polegał głównie na marce swojej miotły, ale nie wiedział, że miotły drużyny Diabłów zostały podrasowane sokiem z nari. Dlatego były znacznie szybsze i zwrotniejsze. Promień wymagany do pełnego obrotu był o połowę mniejszy niż w innych miotłach!

I nagle, po pięciu godzinach gry, Regulus go zauważył, złoty znicz trzepotał skrzydełkami tuż przy ziemi. Z pełną prędkością miotły Regulus popędził w dół…

-Jeeest!!! – ryknął kapitan drużyny. Regulus trzymał w dłoni trzepoczącą się piłeczkę. Wygrali… Diabły w ekstraklasie… Wygrali…

_Hogwart_

-Myślę, że… nie pokazywalibyśmy się nawet Ani… póki sprawa szczura się nie rozwiąże. Ania prawdopodobnie zaniesie go Lunatykowi, skoro tu jest… przecież chyba tylko jemu by zależało… - mruczał James. – A Harry… nie chcę go narażać na szok… w końcu, tak jak wszyscy, myślał, że nie żyjemy… więc musimy się ukryć. Ania nie da Lunatykowi szczura teraz, najwcześniej jutro- na pewno wie, że Lunatyczek jest wilkołakiem. Schowamy się… w Pokoju Życzeń! – zawołał nagle. – A potem pójdziemy do pokoju Tanderdalu, jeżeli hasło to nadal „W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie".

-Tak, nie zmieniło się…

_pokój Tanderdalu_

Ania klęczała na podłodze i czesała Łapę. Wyczesywała z jego futra różne śmietki i martwe włosy. Cały czas podśpiewywała pod nosem. Nieważne co7. Powoli godziła się z tym, że nie stworzyła zaklęcia, którego szukali Czarodzice od pokoleń. Jedynie Zmartwychwstańcy byli w stanie wskrzesić umarłego, kosztem co najmniej dwóch żywych. Wielu Czarodziców, którzy próbowali udoskonalić to zaklęcie, tak, aby użyć energii nieorganicznej, zostało zabitych tym właśnie zaklęciem, wskrzeszając jedynie jakąś inną osobę.

Czarodzice…

_Pokój Życzeń_

-„Pamiętaj, rodzicu, że Czarodzic poza talentem do tworzenia zaklęć, co najmniej stukrotnie przewyższającym talent zwykłego czarodzieja, ma także inny talent, zwany „perłą czarodzicielską". Otrzymują ją nie tylko Czarodzice, ale i wszyscy obdarzeni Iskrą Czarodzicielską, oznaczającą talent przewyższający przeciętnego czarodzieja, ale niższy niż talent najsłabszego z tych, których zwiemy Czarodzicami. Perła daje własność indywidualną dla każdego; może być na przykład możliwością rozmowy ze zwierzętami lub nadwieszczym widzeniem przyszłości. Nie mów, rodzicu czy wychowawco, dziecku czarodzicielskiemu, jaka jest jego perła, gdyż osłabisz tym jego główny talent…" – czytał James z broszurki-traktatu. – „… Poza perłą Czarodzic ma również tak zwaną „Skazę czarodzicielską", która nie dotyka osób obdarzonych jedynie Iskrą. Skaza może przyjmować rozmaite rozmiary, od zaledwie mocno przetłuszczających się włosów…"… nie wierzę żeby Smarkerus był Czarodzicem…"…aż do skrajnej nadwrażliwości np. na zimno, która może doprowadzić nawet do śmierci. Ważne jest, aby Czarodzic poznał swoją skazę, zwłaszcza, gdy jest silna. Zarówno perłę, jak i skazę może zdiagnozować już u noworodków Czytacz i Uzdrawiacz. PIERWSZE ZAKLĘCIE. Pierwsze zaklęcie młodego Czarodzica powinno zostać stworzone przed ukończeniem przez niego ósmego roku życia, im silniejszy talent, tym później. Rzucanie zaklęć, posługiwanie się różdżką i magię ręczną, tzn. niewymagającą użycia różdżki, powinien częściowo opanować do czwartego roku życia. PIERWSZA RÓŻDŻKA. Najlepiej, gdy pierwszą różdżkę, zrobioną przez rodziców, młody Czarodzic otrzyma na trzecie urodziny. Niech matka zajmie się rdzeniem: dojrzałe jabłko Nari obierze ze skórki, wykroi ogryzek i przetrze przez gęste sito, a następnie zostawi do fermentacji na trzy doby. Przez ten czas niech ojciec wyszuka młodą gałąź leszczyny, obetnie ją na długość pół stopy, to jest około piętnastu centymetrów, koniecznie oskrobie ją z kory i upewni się, że żadna drzazga nie wystaje, a końce są gładko zaokrąglone. Po sfermentowaniu miąższu Nari, niech patyk, który ma stać się różdżką, umieści się w owej paćce, aby magia Nari przeszła do leszczynowego drewna. Musi tak leżeć około tygodnia. Następnie różdżkę należy umyć pod bieżącą wodą i tylko już czekać do trzecich urodzin Waszego Czarodzica…"

-Przestań, Jim. Ile czasu jeszcze będziesz to czytać? – jęknęła Lily. – Wiem, że musimy czekać, ale czy to powód, żebyś czytał na głos? Tę książeczkę?

-Nie mam innej! – zaprotestował James, ale znacznie zniżył głos. – „…Wasz mały Czarodzic może mieć upodobanie do samotnych przechadzek po lesie późnymi wieczorami, nawet w wieku czterech lat. Pamiętajcie więc, by nie wypuszczać go bez różdżki. W pełnie księżyca najlepiej zająć Czarodzica czym innym, jednak nie używać sformułowań takich, jak „nie wolno" czy „zabraniam". Przytulajcie Czarodzica jak najczęściej, czytajcie mu na dobranoc nie tylko bajki, ale także podręczniki tworzenia zaklęć; najlepiej przeczytajcie najpierw jedną bajkę, a potem, gdy Wasze czarodzicielskie dziecko już zacznie nieco przysypiać, podręcznik…"

_B. późny wieczór, Łańcut_

Z miotłą na ramieniu, bez butów, Regulus Black-Stadnicki skradał się do łazienki. Nie chciał nikogo obudzić- Izie należało się trochę wypoczynku po całym dniu z dziećmi, Kasia na pewno była wymęczona po dniu nowicjatu, a dzieci… no jak to dzieci.

Wykąpany, ubrany w piżamę, bez miotły, postanowił sprawdzić, czy dzieci śpią. Najpierw zajrzał do pokoju Syriuszka. Chłopiec leżał na posłaniu ze skór i gałęzi, obejmując rękami szyję smoka. Jego długie do ramion, kruczoczarne włosy mieszały się z sierścią Pieszczocha, podobnej długości. Regulus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego syn był tak podobny do jego brata, że nie mógł się nie uśmiechać. A przecież „duży" Syriusz i „mały" Syriusz byli zupełnie odmiennymi osobami, i kochał każdego z nich oddzielnie…

Następny pokój był pusty. Należał do Ani. Panował w nim umiarkowany bałagan, jakby dziewczynka miała wrócić za pięć minut… jak w tę noc, gdy obcięła Krzyśkowi Wiszczakowi kawałek nosa. Regulus znów się uśmiechnął.

W pokoju Jaremy najbardziej w oczy rzucał się kołdra, leżąca na podłodze. Regulus podniósł ją i okrył syna.

Karolinka spała jak mały aniołeczek. Złote włosy rozsypały się w koronę fal, jako że dziewczynka nosiła warkocze. Lekko posapywała przez sen, jak zawsze, gdy śniła o czymś miłym.

W jego i Izabeli, a chwilowo także Agnieszki i Marii, trzy z kobiet jego życia spały smacznie i spokojnie.

Ostatni pokój po lewej należał do Tadzia.

Był pusty.

Każdy normalny ojciec wpadłby w panikę, ale Regulus był Twardzielem w Kirane i zaliczył już dość akcji z wygrzebywaniem jeszcze żywych spod gruzów, wstępną pierwszą pomocą i nieskończonym, mechanicznym już powtarzaniem „mama przyjdzie później". Tadzio na pewno gdzieś jest, może w sypialni Kasi, może w kuchni…

Nie było go.

Regulus przeszedł do przestrzeni wewnątrzwidzenia.

Znalazł syna w pobliskim lesie.

Przeklinając pomysł kąpieli przed sprawdzeniem łóżeczek, wciągnął spodnie i kurtkę. Zauważył przy tym, że kurtki Tadzia brakuje. No, przynajmniej się nie przeziębi. Wkładając buty, „wszedł" do umysłu syna.

Zaatakowany przez wilkołaka!

No, tak, pełnia była. Regulus popędził tam, gdzie wskazywało jego wewnątrzwidzenie.

-_Bhlag_! – warknął, celując różdżką w wilkołaka. Ten, rażony zaklęciem, przeleciał jakieś pięć metrów i upadł nieprzytomny. Regulus wziął syna na ręce. Z kilku ugryzień sączyła się krew. Regulus zaklął siarczyście i zaniósł Tadzia do domu.

_Nazajutrz._

Ku zdumieniu całej rodziny Tadzio pojawił się przy stole ubrany na czarno.

-Jak mecz, tato? – zapytał obojętnie.

-Wygraliśmy, sto osiemdziesiąt do stu dwudziestu. Następny mecz mamy za dwa tygodnie. Bardzo cię boli, Tadziu? – zapytał z troską Regulus.

-Od dzisiaj mówcie mi Tad. Nie jestem już małym chłopcem.

Syriuszek parsknął śmiechem, po chwili to samo zrobili Jarema, Karolinka, Agnieszka i nawet Maria.

-Dobrze, Tad. Ty powiesz o nocy czy ja mam to zrobić?

-Ja. – Tad uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. – Jestem wilkołakiem! – oznajmił entuzjastycznie.

Kasia podniosła głowę.

-Wiesz że teraz jest na to szczepionka? Znaczy, będziesz się przemieniał, ale nie stracisz nad sobą panowania. Trzeba na to zrobić zastrzyk albo w ciągu miesiąca od ugryzienia, albo trzeba najpierw przez trzy miesiące pić eliksir Tojadowy… - powiedziała.

-To jeszcze lepiej. – uśmiech Tada się poszerzył.

Wtedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Karolinka wstała i poszła otworzyć. W drzwiach stał Krzysiek Wiszczak.

-Zastałem Tadzia? – zapytał. – Tadziu, ja cię strasznie przepraszam, że cię pogryzłem…

-Nic nie szkodzi, proszę pana. Ja _chciałem_ być wilkołakiem. Bardzo panu dziękuję. Jakiej rasy jest pan wilkołakiem?

-Złocistym8… - wymamrotał sąsiad. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że „ten smarkacz od Black-Stadnickich", jak zarówno Tadzia, jak i Syriuszka oraz Jaremę, nazywał jego drugi sąsiad, stary Opaliński, naprawdę jest nienormalny. A upewnił się, gdy z rękawa świeżo upieczonego wilkołaka wysunął się wąż.

-Tojajużsobiepójdę – powiedział zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

-Poznajcie Krwawą Martę. – przedstawił węża Tad. – Nie wiedziałem, że jestem wężousty! Ekstra, nie? A wiewiórka mi powiedziała, gdzie widziała Anetkę! Ona też jest wilkołakiem! Anetka, nie wiewiórka.

_Popołudnie, Hogwart._

-Panie Profesorze Lupin? – zawołała Ania, ściskając Bardzo Ważny Słoik. Przed chwilą skończyła zaplatanie warkoczy, dzięki czemu nie wyglądała, jakby piorun rąbnął w miotłę lub inny szczypiorek.

-Ania? Wiesz, nie najlepiej się czuję…

-Już po pełni. – mruknęła Ania. Zbyt cicho, by ktoś poza Lunatykiem to usłyszał, ale dość wyraźnie, by on zrozumiał przekaz.

-No to wejdź, jak wiesz. Kto ci powiedział?

-Mama. Poznaje pan tego… hm… szczura? – postawiła przed nim słoik.

-Peter…? Ale jak?

-Czyli pan poznaje? Reszta jest napisana w tej gazecie. – podała Lupinowi „Po prostu"9.

I zostawiła ogłupiałego nauczyciela ze słoikiem w jednej ręce i gazetą w drugiej.

_Pokój Tanderdalu_

-I co? – zapytał, niby obojętnie, Syriusz. Czytał polski podręcznik „Struktura zaklęć". Uważał go za fascynujący, bo obejmował zakres rozszerzony- Polacy przysyłali mu książki do Azkabanu, ale tylko na poziomie podstawowym.

-Zostawiłam mu szczura, i „Po prostu". Musi minąć jakiś czas, zanim to do niego dojdzie…

ŁUUUP.

-W SZCZEBRZESZYNIE CHRZĄSZCZ BRZMI W TRZCINIE!!! – ryknął Remus Lupin na zewnątrz. Następnie wbiegł do dormitorium.

-Łapa! – zawołał. – ja… oni… ty… my… TY JESTEŚ NIEWINNY! – chwycił Syriusza w objęcia.

-Wiem, Lunatyczku… - jęknął Syriusz. – jakbyś mógł przestać mnie dusić…

-W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie. – usłyszeli jeszcze jeden głos. aż nazbyt znajomy, ale to niemożliwe…

Do dormitorium Tanderdalu weszli Lily i James Potterowie.

Zapadła cisza, nie przerywana nawet bzyczeniem muchy10. Syriusz patrzył to na Jima, to na równie jak wszyscy zszokowaną Anię i zrozumiał.

Przyklęknął.

-Co tak stoicie?! – zapytał podniesionym głosem. – Na kolana przed największym Czarodzicem wszechczasów!

1Skoro w październiku „Komnaty Tajemnic" Prawie Bezgłowy Nick obchodził 500-lecie śmierci, która była w 1492, „Komnata Tajemnic" musi dziać się w 1992, a „Więzień Azkabanu" w następnym, 1993.

2 Tu raczej fraszkowy

3 w tym żółty ser, sałatę, pomidory, jajka na twardo, szynkę, kiełbasę, masło, ser topiony itp.

4 Polska szata do quidditcha to raczej koszulka i spodnie niż szata. Kiedy Międzynarodowa Komisja próbowała za taki strój zdyskwalifikować Polaków, kapitan drużyny najpierw wyjaśniał, że tak jest wygodniej, a potem poczuł się zmuszony użyć tzw. słowa Cambronne'a.

5 polegało to na tym, że ów twarożek składał się z kostki półtłustego sera białego, łyżki śmietany i dużej ilości zielonej pietruszki.

6 Pij mleko! Będziesz WIELKI.

7 Jak już naprawdę chcecie wiedzieć, była to „Autobiografia" perfektu i „Autobiografia" w wersji cynowej.

8 Każdy wilkołak musi zmienić się podczas pełni, ale wilkołaki złociste mogą się także zmieniać kiedy chcą.

9 Czasopismo społeczno-polityczne wydawane w PRL-u. mugolskie.

10 Przypominam, że był listopad, a wtedy much raczej nie ma.


	8. Prawie idylla

Zgromadzeni Huncwoci plus Lily poszli za radą Syriusza. Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza.

-A właściwie to co i jak się stało? – Zapytał nagle Remus. Wszyscy na niego popatrzyli, a głos zabrał Syriusz.

-Wiesz, dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami, za siedmioma dolinami, w przepięknym mieście na świat przyszła śliczna dziewczynka. Rodzice dali jej na imię…

-Ania. – Przerwał James.

-A właśnie że nie. Iza. I gdy ta dziewczynka miała dwanaście lat, wysłano ją na rok do Hogwartu, gdzie poznała chłopca imieniem…

-Syriusz. – Przerwał James.

-A właśnie że nie o niego mi chodzi…. Znaczy, nie o mnie. Chłopiec miał na imię…

-Remus. – Zgadywał James.

-Nie tylko. Miał na imię…

-Czyżby Severus?

-Nie tylko! Chłopiec miał na imię…

-Wiem, ten Krukon! Jak mu tam było… Alzheimer?

-On nie miał na imię Alzheimer. Temu Krukonowi było Rudolph1. A chłopiec miał na imię Regulus! Po roku dziewczynka wróciła do Polski, a chłopiec wpadł w depresję. I po kolejnych dwóch latach zrobił paskudną głupotę, a mianowicie dołączył do Voldemorta. A po następnym roku upozorował śmierć i nawiał do Polski, gdzie znowu spotkał się z dziewczynką…

-Streszczaj się. Zacznij od tego, że Ania tu jest. I co dalej?

-Całymi popołudniami, kiedy tylko nie miała pracy domowej, czytała grubaśne księgi z Polski i robiła z nich notatki. Aż pewnego listopadowego dnia zawyła z radości, położyła się na łóżku i rzuciła właśnie stworzone zaklęcie…

-Przepraszam, wujku, ale zaklęcie jest stworzone dopiero, gdy jest rzucone po raz pierwszy. – Wtrąciła Ania.

-Przepraszam. Rzuciła zaklęcie dwa razy. Uznała, że nic się nie stało… a resztę to może niech Jim powie…

-Leżałem w grobie, ile to? Dwanaście lat? Aż usłyszałem coś w rodzaju „bierz tyłek z grobu, bo cię żywi potrzebują". I poczułem, że żyję. No i wstałem i zobaczyłem, że Lilka też żyje. Teleportowaliśmy się do Zakazanego Lasu i poszliśmy do Hogwartu, do Dumbledore'a. Potem zakwaterowaliśmy się w Pokoju Życzeń, trochę nudno było, nic do roboty, więc czytałem tą kieszonkową broszurkę od twojej mamy, Aniu… no i odczekaliśmy, póki nie minęła pełnia, i jesteśmy. A potem… chyba Harry'emu powiemy…?

-Co miało znaczyć to „chyba"? – Zaciekawił się Remus. James zaczerwienił się.

-No bo moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa… - mruknął i dostał od Lily w twarz.

-W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie! – Zawołał wesolutko Harry za drzwiami. Drzwi się otworzyły.

-Cześć, Aniu, pożyczyłabyś mi swoją mio… - urwał, rozejrzał się po dormitorium Tanderdalu i szczęka mu opadła.

-Teraz to już w ogóle nie masz wyboru, Jim. – Mruknęła Lily. – Harry… hm… jak ty urosłeś…

Harry cofnął się.

-SYRIUSZ BLACK!!! – Ryknął. – Ania, uciekaj, on jest niebezpieczny! Panie profesorze…

-Uspokój się, Harry. – Powiedział Remus. – Nie poznajesz Jima?

- Mój ojciec nie żyje od dwunastu lat… - mruknął Harry.

-Harry. Synu. To prawda, że byłem martwy przez dwanaście lat. Ale już mi przeszło.

-Jim, ty zupełnie nie umiesz mu tego powiedzieć. – Odezwała się Lily. – Posłuchaj, Harry. Być może cię uczono, że nie ma magii, która może wskrzesić umarłego. Tak naprawdę to taka magia istnieje, i istniała już dość długo, lecz nie istniała magia, która mogła wskrzesić umarłego nie zabijając jakichś żywych. Wielu czarodziejów- i Czarodziców- próbowało znaleźć taką magię. Wielu się poddało. Wielu zginęło, próbując stworzyć takie zaklęcie. Najdłużej próbowali Polacy. Z jednym z nich mieliśmy kontakt korespondencyjny, nazywał się Marian Joński. Jak on się ma, Aniu? Nie wiesz?

-Wiem. Umarł w zeszłym roku.

-Nie powinien być stary…

-Umarł przez skazę czarodzicielską. Mimo stosunkowo słabego talentu, bo tylko dwójka w skali, skazę miał dużą, ale nie wiem dokładnie, jaką.

-Aha. Szkoda. Najbliżej celu była nielegalna sekta, zwana „zmartwychwstańcami". Oni znaleźli magię, która działała „dwa do jednego", czyli na ożywienie jednej osoby trzeba było poświęcić dwie. Jak widzę, dorobek tych wszystkich Czarodziców jest tu w tych książkach, które Ania wzięła z Polski. Jednak nikt nie potrafił wykorzystać „czystej" i nieorganicznej magii do ożywienia zmarłego. No i wreszcie Ani się to udało. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego Ania ożywiła akurat nas. Nie wiem też, dlaczego jej się udało. Ale to prawda, synu. Żyjemy. Znowu żyjemy.

-Mamo… - szepnął Harry. Lily go objęła.

-Synku… - szepnęła.

-Echm. To może ja się domem zajmę? Voldemort go rozwalił i nie mamy gdzie mieszkać. – Zaproponował James.

-Ale tato… - próbował protestować Harry.

-Jeszcze przyjadę, obiecuję. Na Boże Narodzenie będziemy wszyscy razem. – Pogłaskał go James. – Aha, i jeszcze musimy uniewinnić Syriusza.

-Ja to zrobię. – Zadeklarowała Lily. – Szczura zanieść i powiedzieć parę słów? Nic prostszego. Aniu, mogę przez ten czas spać u ciebie?

-Oczywiście, pani Potter…

-Ależ mów mi Lily. Albo ciociu.

-Pani Rogaczowa – uśmiechnął się Syriusz i uchylił się przed ciosem poduszką.

-Lilka, pamiętasz jak byliśmy tu sam na sam? – Zapytał James. – Tu, w tym łóżku mieliśmy swój „pierwszy raz"!

-Ech, wujku, może nie zakłócajmy rodzinnego szczęścia… chodźmy na spacer… - zaproponowała Ania.

-Ja też pójdę. – Remus wstał. Syriusz zmienił się w psa. W trójkę wyszli na błonia.

-A tak w ogóle, to jak ci się udało? – Zapytał Remus. Ania poskrobała się za uchem.

-No ja tak do końca nie wiem. Może to dlatego, że położyłam akcent na trzecią sylabę od końca? Albo przedłużyłam „i"? Nie mam pojęcia. Praca Czarodzica to głównie obserwowanie zmian struktury zaklęcia. Wujek powinien lepiej wiedzieć, dlaczego mi się udało, ciągle tylko czyta i czyta o tej strukturze zaklęć…

Syriusz zaszczekał, płosząc stadko wróbli. Ania zaśmiała się. Przez kilkanaście minut spacerowali niespiesznie i w milczeniu.

-No, już się chyba z lekka sobą nacieszyli? – Zapytał Remus. – Kurczę, ten Regulus to ma szczęście że poślubił twoją matkę…

_Łańcut_

Syriusz Black-Stadnicki właśnie wrócił ze swojej zerówki. Jak zwykle, Pieszczoch powitał entuzjastycznie swojego Nalau. Jak zwykle Syriuszek wszedł na górę, zdjął plecaczek i potarł ścianę. Na tynku zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.

_Szczur w słoiku_

_Umarli z grobów powstają_

_Pies wyprowadzony na spacer, lecz wciąż zniewolony_

_Istnieją rzeczy, które do niedawna mogły się tylko śnić_

_Wilkołak pozdrawia_

Jakkolwiek enigmatycznie by to nie brzmiało, Syriuszek rozumiał komunikat. Używał podobnych sformułowań gdy pisał kartki do Ani, póki była w Polsce. I Ania też ich używała.

-Naleno, myślę, że powinniśmy poćwiczyć. – Powiedział w smoczym języku. Pieszczoch zrobił smoczą minę-komunikat „tylko zabawa, nie ugryzie". Syriuszek spróbował odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale nie potrafił tak ruszać uszami2. I zaczęli się tarzać po podłodze. Chłopiec i jego smok.

W innym pokoju Tad rozmawiał z Krwawą Martą. Już ją nauczył wyjmowania mu różdżki z rękawa, gdy o to prosił. Wiedział, że umie rozmawiać ze wszystkimi zwierzętami, jednak najbardziej lubił Krwawą Martę.

-Sssssssssssssss.3 – Zasyczał Tad.

-Sssssssssssssss.4 – Odpowiedziała Marta.

I tak rozmawiali. Chłopiec i jego wąż.

-Mamo, chyba przydałoby się napisać do Ani, dawno nic nie dostała… - powiedziała Karolinka.

-Tata wysyłał list dzisiaj rano. Wieczorem powinna przyjść odpowiedź. – Odparła Iza.

_Hogwart_

Karri piszczał, póki Ania nie zauważyła, że wrócił5. Wpuściła go i wzięła list. Od razu rozpoznała pismo taty. Gdyby chciał, z pewnością uzyskałby oświadczenie o dysgrafii6, jednak Ania nie miała problemów z przeczytaniem7. Jak zwykle pisał, że wszyscy zdrowi, że Syriuszek dobrze sobie radzi w zerówce, że mieli mecz, że Tadzio został pogryziony przez wilkołaka…

Tadzio został pogryziony przez wilkołaka?!

Ania jeszcze raz spojrzała na ten fragment. _„W minioną pełnię księżyca Tadzio został pogryziony przez wilkołaka- naszego sąsiada, pana Wiszczak. Jest zachwycony(Tadzio, nie pan Wiszczak). Okropnie wydoroślał, aż mi trudno uwierzyć, że nie śnię, że naprawdę miałem pięcioletniego syna, który nagle stał się mrocznym nastolatkiem. Nie chce, żebyśmy nazywali go Tadziem, uznał, że lepiej pasuje Tad. Nie protestujemy. Przynajmniej już nie bije się z kolegami. Więcej czasu czyta. Kilka tygodni temu wynaleziono szczepionkę, która powoduje, że wilkołak nie staje się dziką bestią. Zaszczepiliśmy Tada. Wadą tej szczepionki jest to, że działa, jeżeli szczepiony wilkołak został pogryziony nie wcześniej niż miesiąc przed szczepieniem albo wcześniej przez co najmniej trzy miesiące zażywał Eliksir Tojadowy. Myślę, że to zainteresuje Twojego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią…" _

Ania spojrzała na profesora Lupina, uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła czytać ten fragment na głos. Twarz Remusa coraz bardziej się rozjaśniała. Gdy skończyła, wilkołak jednak posmutniał.

-Jak ja się dostanę do Polski…? – Jęknął. Syriusz objął go współczująco ramieniem.

_Kilka dni później_

Przy stole Slytherinu panowała zwykła atmosfera śniadaniowa. Ania, jak zawsze sceptyczna wobec angielskiego jedzenia, wyczarowała sobie chleb z polską kiełbasą. Draco chciał ją o coś zapytać, ale przerwały mu sowy. Odebrał listy i gazetę i oblał się sokiem z dyni.

-Piszą coś ciekawego? – Zapytała Ania, siorbnęła mleka i odebrała od pluszka _swoją_ gazetę. Zawsze zaczynała lekturę od drugiej strony, bo tam pisali o rozmaitych zmianach w składzie Kirane, przeniesieniach i tym podobnych. Tym razem jednak jej uwagę przykuła pierwsza strona. „Misja w Hogwarcie zakończona sukcesem", brzmiał tytuł. Podspodnie zdjęcie8 przedstawiało ją samą, w dniu, w którym zgodziła się podjąć misję. Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok- mimo, że jej misja zaczęła się dopiero we wrześniu, zdecydowana była ją podąć już dwa lata temu. Na zdjęciu miała warkoczyki…

Zdjęcie obok przedstawiało wuja Syriusza. Musiało zostać zrobione przed uwięzieniem, wyglądał znacznie młodziej. Nie to jednak było ważne- na zdjęciu, w rękach Syriusza, spoczywał malutki Harry. Ania uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz.

-Ania! Patrz! Uniewinnili go! – Draco szarpnął jej rękę, aby zwrócić jej uwagę. – Syriusz Black okazał się niewinny, Peter Pettigrew jednak żyje! Zamknęli go w Azkabanie. – Draco wydawał się zaskoczony, może nawet przerażony…?

-A ty o wszystkim wiedziałaś już wcześniej, co? – Zapytał po chwili namysłu. – Po to przyjechałaś do Hogwartu? Żeby uniewinnić wuja.

-Nie tylko. To była misja, ale byłam też ciekawa szkoły, w której uczył się tata… - wyjaśniła krótko Ania. Draco pokiwał głową i wrócił do śniadania i gazety. Ania wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Nareszcie, nareszcie…

Podczas lekcji eliksirów ciągle rozpierała ją radość. Co prawda, wiedziała, że wuj prawdopodobnie niebawem poleci na jej miotle do Łańcuta, ale to jej na razie nie przeszkadzało. Nie przeszkadzało jej nawet sąsiedztwo rudych bliźniaków, którzy byli dobrymi kolegami, ale niekoniecznie podczas lekcji eliksirów. Teraz też bez przerwy się śmiali, nie mówiąc już o tym, że bezczelnie naśladowali jej działanie. No, to teraz im pokaże…

Wyjęła z kieszeni małe jabłko Nari. Rozkroiła je scyzorykiem i wrzuciła do eliksiru dwie pestki i ćwiartkę reszty jabłka. Tego już nie mogli zmałpować, bo nie mieli Nari. Zresztą, nawet gdyby je mieli, nie udałoby się im- nie mogli wiedzieć, jakiego noża trzeba użyć. Zresztą, czy to było ważne? Teraz już ani trochę. Gdy eliksir był prawie gotowy, wyjęła różdżkę i wyszeptała inkantację. W chwilę później poczuła, jak słabnie. Zrobiło jej się czarno przed oczami i jeszcze zanim upadła, usłyszała głos Freda:

-Panie profesorze! Ania zemdlała!

1 Ciągle pod wpływem Świąt jestem.

2 Ten komunikat wygląda tak: usta lekko otwarte, zęby schowane, oczy przymrużone, nos zmarszczony, uszy podniesione do góry.

3 Tłumaczenie na język polski: „Nakarmię cię nieco później."

4 Tłumaczenie na język polski: „I tak nie jestem głodna. Upolowałam mysz."

5 Czyli długo, zważywszy, ile hałasu robiła trójka Potterów, Remus i Syriusz.

6 Ale już mu nie było potrzebne.

7 Bo pisała podobnie.

8 Tzn. zdjęcie znajdujące się pod spodem. Kto nie znał tego słowa wcześniej… zapraszam do lektury „Kubusia Puchatka".


	9. Wesołe jest życie studenta

_Jeżeli ktoś to w ogóle czyta, to zapewne pamięta, że obiecałam ciąg dalszy Regulusowej nauki w Polsce. Jeżeli nie… to trudno, i tak napiszę. W tym rozdziale dowiecie się, jak źle można gotować i jaki ma to wpływ na treningi. Jeżeli komuś coś nie pasuje, to niech napisze w komentarzu. Jeżeli coś się podoba to też niech napisze i da mi złudzenie, że ktoś to jednak czyta._

_Smacznego._

Wracając do Łańcuta, Regulus wykonał jeszcze jedno zlecenie w Białymstoku. Polegało ono na przepędzeniu gryzoni ze sklepu muzycznego. Rzucając zaklęcia, Regulus zauważył gitarę, taką samą jak ta, która należała do Syriusza, którą mu czasem podbierał i uczył się grać.

-Ile za tę gitarę? – zapytał.

-Trzy galeony dwa knuty. Ile za te zaklęcia? – zapytał kierownik sklepu. Regulus wyjął tabelkę stawek Kirane za poszczególne zaklęcia. Zsumował liczby- w matematyce nie zawsze był dobry, ale ćwiczył dodawanie w pamięci przez cały rok- i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Trzy galeony dwa knuty. Poproszę o tę gitarę…

Wyszedł z nowym nabytkiem. Zawsze zazdrościł Syriuszowi gitary, a rodzice mówili, że to niegodne Blacka _et cetera, et cetera_. Teraz potrzebował już tylko biletu kolejowego- teleportacja na tak dużą odległość sprawiała mu kłopoty. Poza tym lubił jeździć pociągiem.

Przy kasie PKP spotkał chłopaka, którego widział wcześniej na maturze.

-Cześć. – powiedział. Gdzie jedziesz?

-Do Rzeszowa, a stamtąd teleportuję się do Łańcuta. – odparł chłopak. – jestem Marcin. – wyciągnął rękę.

-Regulus. I też jadę do Rzeszowa. Też masz problemy z teleportacją?

-Niezupełnie… zazwyczaj ląduję na kimś. – uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo Marcin.

-Ja też. – mruknął Regulus. – Może Iza mi pomoże z moją przestrzenią wewnątrzwidzenia1…

-To twoja dziewczyna? Też mam dziewczynę w Łańcucie. Magdę. Mieszka przy Lipowej i jest sąsiadką Wiszczaków. Znasz Krzyśka Wiszczaka?

-Jasne. Wszyscy znają Krzyśka, tylko nie lubią się z nim spotykać w świetle księżyca w pełni…

Kupili bilety i weszli na peron. Pociąg do Rzeszowa zatrzymał się2 i wsiedli. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, w towarzystwie innych czarodziejów. Wiele osób chciało się pochwalić rodzinie i nie tylko zdaną maturą. Za półtora miesiąca tym samym pociągiem pojadą ci, którzy chcą się pochwalić zaliczeniem roku.3 Młodzi… no, nie zawsze- jako że uniwerek w Augustowie jest kosmopolityczny, maturę zdają tam także trzydziestoletni obcokrajowcy- czarodzieje śmiali się z różnych szkolnych sytuacji i, oczywiście, z nauczycieli. Regulus pieścił swoją nową gitarę, a na prośbę kolegów zaczął grać. Zaczął od nieśmiałej melodii, którą Syriusz często wygrywał, gdy myślał, że nikt nie słyszy4. Pozostali czarodzieje zawyli prawdziwą(tzn. polską) wersję tej piosenki. Konduktor, dobrze poinformowany5 facet, nie protestował, a bilety sprawdził najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Potem na drzwiach przedziału zaznaczył „czarodzieje, bilety sprawdzone" i odszedł tak szybko jak tylko mógł.

Tymczasem w Łańcucie Krysia, starsza o dwa lata siostra Izy, warzyła na wolnym powietrzu eliksir na wątrobę, dzięki któremu jej ojciec mógł, gdy tylko chciał, zjadać słoik marynowanych warzyw/grzybów/czegokolwiek i popijać zalewą octową bez szkody dla zdrowia. Krysia kochała eliksiry. Od dzieciństwa widziała się na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów Rusi Czerwonej. I dążyła do tego jak tylko mogła. Dostanie się na najlepszą uczelnię, jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry, miała już za sobą. Teraz starała się o Nagrodę Kirane.

A Iza leżała na swoim wyrku i wpatrywała się w sufit. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że jej prawie najstarszy brat, Ignac, stał pół metra od niej i czytał, udając, że odkurza.

A na dworcu w Rzeszowie ze wszystkich czarodziejów, którzy wsiedli, wysiedli tylko Regulus i Marcin. Następnie teleportowali się razem do Łańcuta, gdzie każdy poszedł w swoją stronę…

Regulus wyjął z kieszeni pierścionek. Kamień mienił się odcieniami błękitu. Regulus wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym wkroczył do skromnej posiadłości Stadnickich.

Ignac niepostrzeżenie opuścił pokój najmłodszej siostry i poszedł udawać, że odkurza, gdzie indziej. W drzwiach minął się z Regulusem.

-Cześć, Izuniu. – powiedział Regulus i pocałował ją w policzek. – Opadł stres maturalny?

-Taaaak… - westchnęła Iza. – To ty?! Reguluś! – nagle zawyła.

-A kogo się spodziewałaś? – zaśmiał się Regulus.

-Myślałam, że Ignac wciąż tu jest.

-Wyszedł. A teraz… daj łapkę. – wsunął jej na palec pierścionek. – poprosiłbym cię o rękę, gdyby nie to, że cyrograf już podpisałem. – wyjaśnił, szczerząc się jak Syriusz. Posiadanie starszego brata ma swoje zalety, pomyślał Regulus, na przykład nauczyłem się tego i owego o dziewczynach…

_Kilka dni później, północ, ogród Stadnickich_

-To Andromeda. Nazywa się tak samo jak moja kuzynka… - opowiadał Regulus, tuląc Izę. Siedzieli na kocyku i patrzyli w niebo. Tu Regulus miał pole do popisu, bo astronomii się Polacy nie uczą aż tyle.

-Twoja kuzynka? Opowiedz mi o niej… - poprosiła Iza. I Regulus opowiedział.

-A tam jest Lutnia. Lyra. Chyba nikt w mojej rodzinie się tak nie nazywa… a tam Perseusz. I Kasjopeja. Też nikt się tak nie nazywa. I Aquila, nie mam pojęcia jak to jest po polsku6… tam jest cała masa mojej rodziny, ja też, ale mojej gwiazdy7 nie widać, ani Syriusza8, ani Bellatrix9…

Opowiadał o kolejnych gwiazdozbiorach, póki nie uznał, że już dość. Iza przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej i pocałowała. Regulus zarumienił się, czego akurat nie podpatrzył u brata. Gdyby Siri wiedział, pomyślał, w końcu on też się o Izę starał…

_Kilka dni później, pełnia dnia_

Regulus wybrał się na „rundkę" po Łańcucie, bo na jego zaczarowanym pergaminie(podającym nazwisko i adres każdego mugola, który chciałby skorzystać z usług czarodzieja) pojawiło się STRASZNIE dużo nazwisk10. Miał odwiedzić między innymi drugiego sąsiada Krzyśka Wiszczaka11. Mężczyzna chciał wyburzyć dom.

-Chce pan wyburzyć dom? Przecież jest bardzo ładny, i duży… - zdziwił się Regulus. – I nie zawali się w ciągu najbliższych pięćdziesięciu lat…

-Nie udaje mi się go sprzedać, a wyjeżdżam. Burz pan, panie Black. – zarządził mugol.

-A gdybym ja go kupił? – zapytał Regulus.

-Burz pan. Kupisz pan sam grunt, to taniej wyjdzie, a jak pan jesteś czarodziej, to raz-dwa postawisz nowy. W sumie to ja ci go za darmo oddam, bo… - mugol zniżył głos – tam straszy. Nie wilkołaki, do syna sąsiadów jużem się przyzwyczaił, ale tu są duchy. A duchy są związanie nie z samym miejscem, ale z budynkiem…

-_Evanesco_ – Regulus unicestwił nawiedzony budynek. – Uch, bronił się. W porządku.

-Ta ziemia jest twoja. – Rzekł mugol i podążył w stronę dworca PKS. Regulus popatrzył na kawał gruntu. Można by i dworek na tym postawić, i duży ogród zrobić… ale Iza się o tym nie może dowiedzieć. Jego Evanesco było idealne, po domu(i duchu) nie został nawet ślad. Ale ten kawał ziemi to było za dużo za to zaklęcie. Właściciel musiał go nie cierpieć, pomyślał Regulus…

Od tego czasu dzień w dzień znikał z domostwa Stadnickich, nie na długo, żeby Iza się nie czuła opuszczona… i żeby Regulus nie czuł się samotny, oczywiście. Zmieniał wygląd na cokolwiek niskiego mężczyznę w wieku średnim, o typowo rosyjskiej urodzie, i przedstawiał się jako Siergiej. Niespodzianka, powiem jej, pomyślał, i to będzie niespodzianka. Udawał małomównego Ruska, który chce wznieść dom dla żony i dzieci… i jakoś nikt nie uznał stylu neobarokowo-neorenesansowego12 za podejrzany13. Tak robił w każdej wolnej chwili, także podczas nauki w Augustowie- rozszerzył zasięg wewnątrzwidzenia i potrafił teleportować się z Augustowa do Łańcuta i z powrotem. Dlatego był w stanie kontynuować swoje dzieło… a może dzieło Siergieja? Aż skończył.

Ale nie wybiegajmy za bardzo w przyszłość, zajęło mu to czas do połowy drugiego semestru trzeciego roku studiów14.

Podczas studiowania działał również w Kirane jako wolontariusz, przyuczając się do pracy Grzebacza. Wieczorami odwiedzał Dolinę Rospudy, gdzie kandydaci na Twardzieli ćwiczyli się w zaklęciach ofensywnych i defensywnych(a Regulus doskonalił również zaklęcie Cofnięcia Czasu- w końcu Dolina musiała jakoś wyglądać…). Z Marcinem uczył się rozpuszczania zaklęć w wodzie i alkoholu(niekoniecznie etylowym). Mimo, że Marcin mieszkał w Augustowie, jadał w stołówce- bo, jak twierdził, jego matka gotowała beznadziejnie15. I uczył się na Czytacza, Grzebacza i Uzdrawiacza naraz.

W połowie października pierwszego roku studiów sześćdziesiąt czworo kandydatów na Twardzieli podeszło do próby. Polegała ona na odbiciu więźnia i rozbrojeniu instruktora. Wiadome było, że instruktor może zaatakować więźnia, gdy sam zostanie zaatakowany.

Pierwsza część próby była zbiorowa. Druga- indywidualna.

Próbę przeszło pozytywnie siedemnaście dziewcząt i piętnastu chłopaków, w tym Regulus.

Dwa tygodnie później uwięziono Syriusza, po czym wystartowała akcja Jednego Sykla. Z początku mało ludzi się do niej przyłączyło, więc mogli zabierać Syriuszowi tylko chleb i twarożek. Później coraz więcej monet znajdowało się w skarbonach, więc założyli specjalną skrytkę w banku.

Regulus był zadowolony.

Czternastoletnia Kasia Lakońska, dumna z odznaki Protegowanej Kirane, zaczęła regularnie odwiedzać Syriusza…

A w Rospudzie płynęła woda różniąca się tym od wody w np. Kłodnicy, że płynęła i miała gęstość mniejszą niż gęstość ołowiu…

A Regulus podszedł do kolejnego testu Twardziela…

-Tym razem staniecie przeciwko sobie. – powiedział instruktor. – Na niektórych z was, nie powiem ilu, rzucę zaklęcie Imperius. Z nimi będziecie walczyć. Każdy, kto nie postara się oprzeć klątwie Imperius, wylatuje. Każdy, kto w ciągu pięciu sekund nie zorientuje się, że ktoś w promieniu trzech i pół metra od niego został trafiony klątwą, wylatuje. Każdy, kto zaatakuje kogoś, na kogo nie rzucę Imperius, wylatuje. Zostanie was około ośmiu osób, ale się postarajcie.

Regulus pierwszy poczuł klątwę. Opierał się jej z całych sił, tak, jak wtedy, gdy rzucał ją na niego Voldemort. I oparł się jej. Ćwiczenie czyni mistrza, a od wypalenia Znaku ćwiczył coraz więcej.

Instruktor miał rację, odpadli wszyscy poza ośmioma osobami: sześcioma dziewczynami, Regulusem i Michałem Kabanem. Co do tego ostatniego, to Regulus się strasznie zdziwił. Kaban był mięśniakiem cierpiącym na niedobór komórek mózgowych. Ale jak przeszedł, to przeszedł, a pozostali albo poszli do studenckiej knajpy „Wertep" w celu schlania się lub/i wyżalenia się komukolwiek, albo postanowili podejść do testu za rok. Zważywszy, że z każdej partii treningowej(tzn. grupy szkolonej przez jednego instruktora w jednym czasie) Twardzielami zostawało troje, nie mieli wielkich szans na to, aby wszyscy zostali Twardzielami- wszyscy, którzy w tej partii zdali drugi test, podchodzili pierwszy raz.

W Łańcucie panna Stadnicka bezskutecznie czekała na swego księcia z bajki. Nie, nie chodzi o Izę. Krystyna Stadnicka, lat dwadzieścia dwa, siedziała na wyrku(kocyk był haftowany w kociołki) i wzdychała do mężczyzny, którego nie znała, a miała ochotę poznać. Warunek, jaki musieli spełniać mężczyźni, aby znaleźć drogę do jej serca, brzmiał: co najwyżej nieco gorszy od niej w eliksirach. Jak dotąd, nikt nie spełniał tego warunku.

Krysia westchnęła jeszcze raz i położyła głowę na poduszce. Haftowanej w fiolki.

Rok po drugim teście Regulus i pozostałych siedmioro podeszli do trzeciego testu. Instruktor podzielił ich na dwie drużyny i kazał miotać w siebie nawzajem zaklęciami. Każdy, kto ucierpiał z powodu jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia, odpadał. Dalsze szkolenie przechodzili już tylko Regulus i dwie dziewczyny. Ci troje mieli na tyle oleju w głowach, że rzucili na siebie Zaklęcie Tarczy.

Po teście Regulus zapakował co trzeba i poszedł spać. Nazajutrz miał być w Azkabanie. Iza przysłała placek ze śliwkami, a u pewnej Uzdrawiaczki miał odebrać mięso. Łóżko w akademiku jęknęło, gdy się na nie rzucił. Szybko zasnął.

Zaklęcie, jakiego użył następnego dnia, sprawiało, że mogły go rozpoznać tylko te osoby z jego rodziny, które nie utrzymywały dobrowolnych kontaktów ze śmierciojadami. Czyli w praktyce Syriusz i ewentualnie Andromeda. Miało tę zaletę, że działało długo, nawet do czterech dni bez poprawiania.

Odebrał mięso i teleportował się przed Azkaban. Aurorowi dyżurującemu wręczył łapówkę z monet zapomnienia. Potem poszedł do brata. Wręczył mu jedzenie i nowy kocyk(dzieło ręczne Kasi). Długo opowiadał mu o nowych wydarzeniach w Łańcucie i Augustowie. Syriusz mniej więcej słuchał, jedząc. Potem pogłaskał kocyk z patchworku, owinął się nim i położył się spać. Regulus uśmiechnął się. Mimo pomocy z Polski, Syriusz wciąż chudł i marniał, a gdy Regulus go czytał, rzadko spał. W kocyk musiał zostać wpleciony(a raczej wszyty) Pancerz Duszy. Jego dużą wadą było to, że rzucony na człowieka, zanikał po kilku godzinach. Natomiast rzucony na przedmiot działał przynajmniej tydzień, więc będzie można odnawiać zaklęcie przy każdej wizycie. Chwilę jeszcze popatrzył na brata, po czym wyszedł.

Poszedł na spacer po mieście, szukając(bezskutecznie) budki z kebabami.

-Syriusz? – usłyszał z tyłu głos Andromedy.

-Ależ skąd! – zawołał. – Regulus!

-Regulus! – pisnęła, rzucając się mu na szyję.

-An…dro…me…da… puść… - jęknął. Usłuchała.

-Chodź do nas, na herbatę, trochę tu zimno, prawda? Nie przejmuj się, wiedzieliśmy, że żyjesz… odkąd Ted znalazł jakiś stary telewizor i go naprawił, łapiemy polskie programy i codziennie oglądamy Teleekspres! I stąd wiemy o waszej akcji. A nas, cholera, nie wpuścili…

-Trzeba wam Monet Zapomnienia. To taki polski trik, bierze łapówkę i potem nie pamięta, że ją dostał, od kogo, i że ktokolwiek wchodził. Możesz je dostać w Krakowie najpewniej, ja dostaję na moim miejscu pracy, ale też są dostarczane z Krakowa. Byłoby fajnie… albo ja skoczę teraz do Krakowa.

-Jak?

-Teleportuję się.

-Na taką odległość? Nie żartuj.

-Nie żartuję. Polacy mnie nauczyli się teleportować nawet na drugą stronę kuli ziemskiej.

-No to czekam u mnie…

-Znajdę cię. – powiedział jeszcze Regulus i zniknął. Trzy minuty później pojawił się znów u boku kuzynki z dużym workiem.

-Zrób z tego dobry użytek, wystarczy pięć naraz. Nie znikną, bo nie daję ci łapówki. – wyjaśnił. – Nie myślałem, że ktoś z Anglii wierzy.

-Oglądamy Teleekspres i polska wersja się bardziej trzyma kupy. Starałam się pomóc Syriuszowi, ale mnie nie wpuścili. Łapówka powinna pomóc…

-Zawsze pomaga. Co tydzień albo nawet częściej, nie wiem jak często Kasia się teleportuje, wpuszczają Polaków.

-Kasia?

-Kuzynka Izy, mojej narzeczonej. Ma piętnaście lat, czuje się strasznie zaangażowana w tę całą akcję. I jest o sześć lat młodsza niż moja Iza, a o siedem ode mnie.

-Czy ona się nie zakochała?

-Nie wiem, w Krakowie jej nie spotkałem… mogła być w innej części siedziby Kirane, albo na LAK-u. W sumie to rzadko ją spotykam. Jeżeli mogę się tak wyrazić, jest to typowa nastolatka, angażująca się we wszystko całkowicie, nigdy na pół gwizdka. Jak kocha, to do szaleństwa, jak nienawidzi, to śmiertelnie. I raczej nie zakochałaby się w Syriuszu, między nimi jest dziewięć lat różnicy!

-Racja… A ładna jest?

-Widziałaś ostatnio nastolatkę?

-Sprawia wrażenie posiadaczki zbyt dużej ilości łokci, kolan…

-O to chodzi. Czy uważasz… że jest ładna?

-Raczej nie.

-No właśnie. Coś takiego jest charakterystyczne dla pewnego wieku, ale z czasem mija… Kasia będzie ładna. Za parę lat.

-To dobrze.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Regulus szedł krokiem „twardzielskim", niepozostawiającym śladów, a przy tym sprawiającym wrażenie dziarskiego i nawet… wesołego?

Gdy doszli do domu Tonksów, Andromeda zaparzyła herbatę, a Regulus zdjął kurtkę. Andromeda odruchowo spojrzała na jego lewe ramię.

-Usunąłem. – wyjaśnił. – W Polsce robią takie rzeczy. Nawet tanio. Bolało jak wypalanie. Ale teraz jestem wolny. Wolny. Wolny. Wolny jak niesparowany elektron. – podniósł rękę i zanucił popularną piosenkę, której Andromeda nie mogła znać. Nigdzie poza Augustowem i ewentualnymi wycieczkami nie śpiewało się nieoficjalnego hymnu uniwerka.

Dopiero gdy Andromeda postawiła na stole herbatę, Ted odłożył gazetę i zauważył Regulusa. Dora zeszła ze swojego pokoju. Uściskała swojego… hm… wuja drugiego stopnia.

-Reg! W Teleekspresie o tobie mówili! – zawołała.

Regulusowi zajęło dobre pięć minut uwolnienie się z jej uścisku, ale nie takie rzeczy robił na treningach. Usiadł na krześle. Wypił herbatę. Opowiedział, co robi Kirane w spawie Syriusza.

-…a o Pettigrew wiemy, że jest ukochanym szczurkiem tego Weasleya, który idzie do Hogwartu w osiemdziesiątym siódmym. Czyli najwcześniej wtedy wyślemy tam jakiegoś Czarodzica…

-My? – zapytała Andromeda.

-No, my, Polacy. Czarodzic w czerwcu pisze test, przydzielający go do piątej klasy, a we wrześniu przekracza próg Hogwartu. Syriusza musimy wydostać pomiędzy. Dostanie się do Hogwartu, Czarodzic go odkarmi, złapie szczura… próbowaliśmy szczura dostać inaczej, odkupić, albo ukraść… wytłumaczyć… baba wzięła naszych za wariatów…

Dora się zaśmiała.

-A wtedy ja już będę po studiach. Piąty rok to tylko jeden semestr, więc w połowie stycznia osiemdziesiątego szóstego będę wolny… a na początku lutego żonaty. W listopadzie mam zamiar zostać ojcem. Jeżeli żaden inny Czarodzic się nie nada, wyślę do Hogwartu moje dziecko.

-Będzie Czarodzicem? – zapytał Ted znad gazety.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Ale stać mnie będzie, żeby wysłać dziecko na wymianę.

_Styczeń 1986_

_Więc jak możesz mi mówić, że jesteś samotny, i twierdzić, że słońce dla ciebie nie świeci? Pozwól mi wziąć cię za rękę i przespacerujmy się ulicami Londynu, pokażę ci coś, co sprawi, że zmienisz zdanie…__16_

-Więc jak możesz mi mówić, że jesteś samotny, i twierdzić, że słońce dla ciebie nie świeci? Pozwól mi wziąć cię za rękę i przespacerujmy się ulicami Łańcuta, pokażę ci coś, co sprawi, że zmienisz zdanie… - zaśpiewała Iza.

-Naprawdę nie świecisz, moje słoneczko. – stwierdził Regulus, wchodząc do pokoju Izy.

-Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – zapytała Iza.

-Istnieje coś takiego jak teleportacja, słoneczko. Tęskniłem za tobą, więc, nie czekając na wyniki egzaminu, teleportowałem się wprost przed twój próg. Jak ostatni pantoflarz.

-Nie pantoflarz, tylko narzeczony.

-Jeszcze dwa tygodnie wolności…

Iza walnęła go poduszką. Regulus wyjął jej broń z rąk i zaczął całować. Potem uśmiechnął się tak, jak kiedyś uśmiechał się jego brat, i wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko.

-Dla ciebie. – szepnął. Iza otworzyła. W środku był cieniutki łańcuszek z małym, srebrnym wisiorkiem z drobnym szmaragdem. Iza próbowała rozszyfrować, co przedstawia wisiorek.

-To Lew. – zgadła. – A ten szmaragd… to ty.

-Zgadłaś. Sam go zrobiłem. – zaśmiał się Regulus. – Jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie i będziemy razem już na zawsze. Byłem wczoraj w Azkabanie. Marnie z _nim_. No wiesz, z Dużym. Obawiam się, że wiele z tych zmian będzie nieodwracalna…

-Cofnięcie Czasu. Jesteś w tym dobry. I nie tylko ty, ja co prawda nie, ale na przykład Kasia…

-Masz rację. Ale trzeba go najpierw wyciągnąć. O… co to za książka? – wskazał grube tomiszcze na biurku Izy.

-„Magiczne choroby i jak je leczyć". Kupiłam sobie drugi egzemplarz, bo pierwszy pożyczyłam twojemu bratu niewiele przed jego aresztowaniem, i już nie odzyskałam. W ogóle odnawiam księgozbiór, „Traktat o Czarodzicach" nowy kupiłam… mój stary pożyczył Jim… tak to już jest z pożyczaniem książek ludziom, którzy tydzień później dają się zabić lub zamknąć.

-Mówisz jakby to była ich wina. Jakieś jeszcze książki straciłaś?

-Jasne. Lunatyk mi nie oddał „Odkrywania prawdy", pożyczałam mu to już po aresztowaniu Dużego. Wiesz, żeby nas poparł. Ale coś jęczał o Fideliusie. To ja mu o tym, no… Glizdogonie. A on, że jest martwy. Nie, to nie ma sensu.

-A co ma sens? – Regulus uniósł jej brodę z uśmiechem nr 15.

-Może czekanie na wydarzenie, które nastąpi za dwa tygodnie?

_Dwa tygodnie później_

Podwójne wesele, jakie wyprawili Iza Regulus i Magda Marcin, zapadło w pamięć wszystkich gości jako pasmo niespodzianek. Regulus popisał się krzepą, gdy doniósł Izę z kościoła do dworku przy Lipowej. I wtedy wszyscy Polacy(którzy oczywiście słyszeli plotki o Siergieju, a nawet byli autorami niektórych) dowiedzieli się, że Siergiej ma naprawdę na imię Regulus i nie jest Rosjaninem, a Polakiem(przez małżeństwo). Kolejnym zaskoczeniem był wystrój dworku. A zwłaszcza naturalnej wielkości portret Stanisława Stadnickiego.

_Dwa miesiące później_

-Urodzi się w listopadzie… - mruknęła Iza.

-Proszę? – Regulus podniósł głowę znad zaklęcia, które mu się za Chiny nie chciało rozpuścić.

-Powiedziałam, że nasze dziecko urodzi się w listopadzie.

Regulus poderwał się z krzesła, rozlewając roztwór gliceryny.

-Nasze dziecko?!

_Październik_

-Reg… - szepnęła Iza.

-Tak, słoneczko? – zapytał Regulus. – Robię herbatę, zrobić ci też?

-Reg… ja… chyba… rodzę…

Jak myślisz, hipotetyczny czytelniku, co teraz zrobi Regulus?

a)wpadnie w panikę

b)zaparzy herbatę

c)sprowadzi pomoc?

Przez chwilę przez twarz Regulusa przemknęła panika, lecz zaraz wziął się w garść i chwycił za słuchawkę telefonu, powtarzając w myśli „Jestem Twardzielem, jestem Twardzielem, jestem…". Wykręcił numer Marcina- najbliższego i jedynego, który mógłby mu pomóc o godzinie 23.15 Uzdrawiacza.

-Marcin!!! – zawył w słuchawkę. – Iza rodzi!

-Gratuluję, stary. A Magda to nawet w ciążę nie zaszła…

-Nie gratuluj tylko ratuj! Ja kompletnie nie wiem co robić!

-Nalej ciepłej wody do wanny, umieść tam Izę i czekaj. I mów Izie, że wszystko pod kontrolą.

-Jeszcze nigdy nie okłamałem Izy…

-Musi być ten pierwszy raz… za dziesięć minut będę.

Regulus postąpił według instrukcji przyjaciela.

-Mój syn… nasz syn… trochę się pospieszył, prawda, kochanie?

-Trzy tygodnie. Nie tak dużo. Byle by zdrowy był… a skąd wiesz, że to będzie syn?

-Coś tak czuję. – uśmiechnął się Regulus i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni mapę nieba. – Co powiesz o imieniu Cepheus17?

-Idiotyczne. Wymyśl inne. Nie z mapy nieba.

-A Perseusz18? A może… może Syriusz?

-Syriusz ewentualnie może być. Oby ten Marcin się pospieszył…

Marcin wszedł bez pukania- jak zawsze, gdy po niego dzwoniono. I od razu zabrał się do dzieła.

-Reg, przesuń się… trzymaj Izę za rękę, to zawsze pomagało… Iza, oddychaj głęboko… i jak ci powiem, to zacznij przeć…

_Uff, gotowe. Nienawidzę tej części roboty Uzdrawiacza_, pomyślał Marcin. Ojcowie zwykle wpadali w panikę… no, Reg nie wpadł, może dlatego, że był Twardzielem.

Młody Black-Stadnicki głośno oznajmił światu, że żyje.

-Jejku, jaki do mnie podobny. – rozczulił się Regulus. – Dobra robota, Izuniu.

-Dziewczynka. Czarodzic. Piątka. – oznajmił Marcin i opuścił łazienkę.

-Izuniu… możemy ją nazwać… Ania?

-Możemy. Ania, ładne i proste imię.

-Anna Kasjopeja, alias Kruszynka.

Z kuchni rozległo się mlaskanie.

-Sernik! – przeraziła się Iza.

_Trzy dni później_

Regulus, z sernikiem pod pachą, wszedł w skromne progi Azkabanu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podzieleniem się z bratem radosną nowiną. Ród Blacków nie zakończy się tak szybko… Syriusz również się ucieszył, o ile można tak nazwać przejściowy stan w Azkabanie. Syriusz wyglądał jeszcze mizerniej niż poprzednio. Na sernik rzucił się jak wygłodniały pies. Regulusowi nie pomogło tłumaczenie sobie, że bez pomocy z Polski już dawno by umarł. Wychodząc z Azkabanu, odwiedził Andromedę w celu pochwalenia się całym mnóstwem zdjęć Kruszynki, jak nazywano Annę Kasjopeję. „Sama wybierze, które imię jej bardziej odpowiada", uznał Regulus. Kątem oka zauważył, że część zdjęć nie została odłożona na stół, lecz znikła w rękawie Dory. Nie miał nic przeciwko, jego zaczarowany aparat mógł robić setki zdjęć codziennie. I robił, bo Regulus był po prostu zachwycony córką.

I jeszcze bardziej zachwycony, gdy Iza oznajmiła mu, że spodziewa się następnego dziecka.

-Będzie miał na imię Syriusz, jeżeli będzie chłopcem. A jeżeli dziewczynka… co powiesz o imieniu… - spojrzał na mapę nieba - …Karolina?

W listopadzie urodził się Syriusz Black-Stadnicki. Zarówno z wyglądu, jak i z zachowania (nigdy nie nauczył się chodzić, a biegać w wieku niespełna roku) przypominał stryja.

Następnego października- Tadeusz Black-Stadnicki. Delikatny chłopiec o urodzie matki (Nareszcie!, powiedziała Iza). W tym samym roku(grudzień) Marcin doczekał się trojaczków (Raz a dobrze, stwierdziła Magda).

Rok później- Karolina Black-Stadnicka. Czarnooka blondynka. Z gatunku takich, które nie płaczą, tylko siedzą i patrzą, póki nie dostaną tego, co chcą. Zważywszy cierpliwość matki… potrafiła siedzieć bardzo długo.

We wrześniu na świat przyszedł Michał Jeremi Black-Stadnicki. Podobnie jak najstarszy z jego braci, nie usiedział długo w jednym miejscu. Urodę odziedziczył po ojcu… przynajmniej tak się wydawało, póki nie pokazał, że jest metamorfomagiem.

Następnego października urodziła się Agnieszka Black-Stadnicka. Iza wtedy powiedziała „Może już dosyć?!". Jednak Regulus uznał, że skoro młodzi Black-Stadniccy są tak uroczy, to powinno ich być DUŻO. I oberwał poduszką.

Gdy w sierpniu urodziła się Maria Black-Stadnicka, Iza powiedziała, że już stanowczo wystarczy. Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy wyżej wymienieni Black-Stadniccy byli Czarodzicami. Wszyscy piątka w skali.

A ze żaden z pozostałych polskich Czarodziców nie wybrał się do Hogwartu, lecz do lepszych szkół, Regulus w 1993 wysłał tam swoje najstarsze dziecko…

1 Czyli przestrzeni, gdzie widzi się osoby jako świecące punkciki, nieodzownej dla Czytaczy. Gdy ma duży zasięg, pomaga także lądować przy teleportacji w miejscu, gdzie nikogo nie ma. Przestrzeń wewnątrzwidzenia przeciętnego czarodzieja ma zasięg niewiele większy niż zasięg wzroku, z tą zaletą, że ściany dla niej nie istnieją.

2 Jak to czarodzieje, zostawili wszystko na ostatnią chwilę.

3 Ci, którzy zdają/zdali maturę lub mają maturzystę w rodzinie, wiedzą, że matura jest w maju. Dlatego między maturą a pierwszym rokiem studiów są najdłuższe wakacje w życiu.

4 Oczywiście się mylił. Chodzi o utwór „Stefan już nie ma na chleb", oficjalnie „We are the champions"

5 W dziedzinie ważnych dat dla czarodziejskich uczelni

6 Orzeł.

7 Regulus – alfa leonis, gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Lwa.

8 Gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Wielkiego Psa. Nazwa z greckiego „Serios", czyli skwar; po łacinie Caniculla, stąd polskie słowo(obecnie rzadko używane) Kanikuła.

9 Gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona.

10 Tzn. więcej niż pięć

11 Teraz pewnie zapytacie, kto był tym pierwszym? Oczywiście, jak już napisałam wcześniej, była to rodzina Magdy, dziewczyny Marcina.

12 Czyli styl mieszany. Regulus nie był pewien stylu, w jakim zwykł był mieszkać prapra(…)dziadek Stanisław.

13 Grunt to zaklęcia maskujące, pomyślał Regulus…

14 Ze względu na liczne poprawki. Cały czas mu się wydawało, że dworek nie jest godzien Izy. Poza tym dużą część czasu spędzał albo z Izą, albo z Marcinem.

15 Regulus kiedyś sprawdził, gdy został zaproszony na obiad. Marcin mówił prawdę.

16 „Streets of Londyn", piosenka Blackmore's Night. Tłumaczenie własne.

17 Gwiazdozbiór nieba północnego.

18 Również gwiazdozbiór.


	10. Witaj, Łańcucie!

_Wróćmy do listopada 1993. Jeżeli ktoś nie pamięta, co się wtedy działo… to niech zajrzy do rozdziału ósmego. W tym rozdziale dowiecie się, co zawiera biurko Snape'a. Smacznego._

Snape patrzył na Anię, leżącą w skrzydle szpitalnym. „Niby nic jej nie jest… po prostu nie mogę jej obudzić", usłyszał od pani Pomfrey. Nieznane. To, czego zawsze się bał. To miało coś wspólnego z inkantacją, którą wymruczała nad eliksirem. Ale normalnie czarodziej nie mdleje od prostego zaklęcia!

-Jest Zawieszona – usłyszał Snape od drzwi. Obrócił się i zobaczył Syriusza Blacka.

-Zawieszona? – zapytał, zamiast dać Blackowi w zęby1. Syriusz pokiwał głową.

-Zawieszona. Czytałem o tym w książce, którą pożyczyła mi Iza. Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią.

-Czyli na wpół martwa?

-Nie. Ani żywa, ani martwa. To się leczy, ale nie mam książki przy sobie… skoczę do domu i przyniosę.

-Okropnie wyglądasz. Polacy cię nie karmili?

-Jakby mnie nie karmili, to już bym nie żył. – mruknął Syriusz i wyszedł. „Pożyczył" miotłę Ani i poleciał w stronę domu.

Wszystko pokrywał dwunastoletni kurz. Ślady pary stóp i miotły znaczyły drogę Syriusza, póki ten nie znalazł różdżki i zaklęcia odkurzającego. Dopiero potem znalazł książkę- leżała na poduszce, tam, gdzie ją położył dwanaście lat wcześniej. Zabrał też trochę czystych ubrań i poleciał w stronę Hogwartu.

-„Zawieszenie- objawy: brak kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, chory sprawia wrażenie śpiącego. Przyczyny- zbyt duży wysiłek magiczny lub jakikolwiek wysiłek magiczny po dużym wysiłku czarodzicielskim…" No, to by się zgadzało… „Leczenie- podawać trzy razy dziennie 15 ml eliksiru nr 638(s. 305) drogą dożylną, aż do skutku, ale nie dłużej niż 9 dni…" – czytał Syriusz. Potem otworzył książkę na stronie 305. – „Eliksir nr 638. wlać do kociołka 750 ml (standardowa butelka handlowa) soku z nari, zagotować. Dolać do objętości pół kociołka czystej wody, zagotować, ostudzić do temp. 50°C, zagotować ponownie, ostudzić." Nic trudnego, nawet ja bym sobie z tym poradził…

-Jeżeli masz sok z nari. – burknął Snape. Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

-Ania ma w szafce z tuzin butelek. A my potrzebujemy tylko jednej, prawda? Chyba się nie pogniewa?

-Masz rację, ale ja tam nie wchodzę! Ona ma okropnego psa!

-I słusznie. Ja pójdę.

-Ja idę do mojego gabinetu. Tam mnie znajdziesz.

Syriusz przeszedł się do dormitorium Tanderdalu. Z szafki Ani wyjął jedną standardową butelkę soku z nari. Wyszczerzył się jeszcze do Lily, czytającej jedną z książek Ani, i skierował swe kroki do gabinetu Snape'a. Zastał tam właściciela, układającego wzory z kawałków czekolady.

-Cześć, co robisz z tą czekoladą? – zapytał niewinnie. – Mam soczek.

-Świetnie. – Snape zostawił czekoladę (Syriusz zauważył, że były to figurki-zwierzątka) i postawił kociołek na ogniu. Wlał sok (gęstą, mieniącą się wszystkimi kolorami ciecz) i zaczął się gapić jak cielę na malowane wrota. Sok zmieniał kolory wraz ze wzrostem temperatury.

-Poczęstuj się czekoladą. – zachęcił Syriusza Snape. – Mam jej w biurku ze dwa kilo, czy nawet więcej. Ania mnie częstowała przy każdej okazji. Ci Polacy to umieją nawet robić figurki-nietoperze z czekolady!

-Yum yum. – powiedział wesoło Syriusz i odłamał kawałek z tabliczki, która leżała obok czekoladowego wilkołaka. – Co ty robiłeś z tymi figurkami?

-Jednoosobowy teatrzyk, z Anią to wychodziło lepiej…. Mam tylko dwie ręce, jak dobrze wiesz. Opowiadaliśmy sobie historyjki…

-A ja się nadam? – zapytał niewinnie Syriusz.

-Jak uwarzę eliksir, to czemu nie…

-Wybaczysz mi to, co ci zrobiłem… w szkole?

-Tylko ze względu na Anię, Black. Myślisz, że możemy być kumplami? – zapytał Snape ironicznie.

-Czemu nie? – mruknął Syriusz całkiem serio. – Ładne te figurki.

-Mam pół jednej paczki i drugą całą. Razem czterdzieści pięć deko, mniej więcej. Jelenie się szybko zużywają.

-Jelenie?

-To nasza ulubiona opowieść. Zużywa się jeleń, łania i wąż. Niektóre są z niespodzianką… orzechem, migdałem, rodzynkami, nadzieniem truskawkowym czy toffi, czasem chrupkami.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, co bardzo przypominało szczekanie psa. Snape wtedy zauważył, że sok wrze i dolał wody. Zagotował i zdjął z ognia, póki ten nie osiągnął temperatury 50°C.

Po ponownym zagotowaniu, Snape zdjął go z ognia i wygasił palenisko. Potem wziął książkę od Syriusza.

-O boże. – jęknął. – Czego tu nie ma! Żałuję, że się nie urodziłem Polakiem.

-Wiesz, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. – zadrwił Syriusz. – Możesz się w Polaków wżenić, jak mój brat. Nie wiem, kiedy zaczął mówić „My, Polacy", włączając w to siebie… ale to było jeszcze przed ślubem.

-To jest jakiś pomysł. – zamyślił się Snape. – no dobra, już zimny. Siri, weź tą książkę i idziemy do pani Pomfrey.

-Siri? Od kiedy mówisz do mnie _Siri_? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

-Od teraz. Skoro jesteśmy kumplami. Masz tę książkę?

-Mam… Sevciu.

-Od kiedy mówisz mi Sevciu?

-Od teraz.

Po zdeponowaniu pół kociołka eliksiru u pani Pomfrey, Snape i Syriusz zrobili dwuosobowy teatrzyk.

-Dawno, dawno temu żyło sobie czterech przyjaciół. Jeleń, wilkołak, pies i … cholera, gdzie ja go dałem… i szczur. – zaczął Snape. – i ci czterej nie za bardzo lubili nietoperza… - wyjął z torebki czekoladowego nietoperza i postawił go z dala od czterech pozostałych. – później jeleń znalazł sobie łanię… - postawił łanię obok jelenia – i mieli małego jelonka. – dołączył jelonka. – ale wąż – niedaleko nietoperza postawił węża – chciał się ich pozbyć. I szczur – przesunął szczura w stronę węża – powiedział wężowi, gdzie są jeleń, łania i mały jelonek. I wąż poszedł zabić jelenia, łanię i małego jelonka. Najpierw zabił jelenia – Snape podniósł jelenia i odgryzł mu zad i tylne nogi. – o, orzeszek. Potem łanię… częstuj się, stary. – podsunął łanię Syriuszowi. – ale jelonek pokonał węża i wąż musiał uciekać, ledwie żywy. – odłamał połowę węża, a resztę wrzucił z powrotem do torebki. – Potem pies dopadł szczura, ale szczur wrobił go tak, że wszyscy myśleli, że to przez psa zginęli jeleń i łania. I zamknęli psa w klatce. – Snape wyjął tekturową klatkę z szuflady i przykrył nią psa. – Ale lisica, i kilka innych zwierząt wiedziało, że pies jest niewinny. I po wielu latach lisica uwolniła psa – zdjął z psa klatkę – i pies uciekł tam, gdzie na niego czekała kotka. I kotka go nakarmiła, i powiedziała, gdzie znajdzie lisicę. A potem przywróciła do życia jelenia i łanię. – wyjął z torebki nowego jelenia i łanię – I pies pogodził się z nietoperzem, a potem poszedł tam, gdzie czekała na niego lisica. I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie, może oprócz węża, którego zabił mały wilkołak, i szczura, którego wsadzili do klatki zamiast psa. Co tak patrzysz? Wiem o czym jest ta historia. O nas.

-No… - mruknął Syriusz. – Ale kim ma być kotka, lisica i mały wilkołak?

-Kotka to chyba Ania. A co do dwójki pozostałych, to nie wiem. I nie wiem, dlaczego kotka.

-Animag?

-Ona ma siedem lat…

-Ale jest Czarodzicem. To może wiele zmieniać. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest Polką.

-Co może zmieniać tyle samo.

-Właśnie. Dowiemy się. Niedługo lecę do Polski.

-Szczęściarz.

-Taka karma. Najpierw dwanaście lat Azkabanu, a potem do Polski.

-Gdzie sypiasz?

-U Ani. Tak jak Lilka.

-Lilka?

-No, Lily Evans Potter. Ania ich wskrzesiła. I chyba to ją doprowadziło do Zawieszenia.

-Magia, która potrafi wskrzesić umarłego?

-Do ósmego listopada nie istniała.

-Zazdroszczę ci rodziny w Polsce…

_Tydzień później_

Ania szczęśliwie wyszła z Zawieszenia, więc Syriusz wsiadł na miotłę i poleciał w stronę Polski. Niestety, czarodzieje w Anglii nie uczą się geografii. Dlatego już zmierzchało, gdy przekroczył (a raczej przeleciał, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało) granicę. Ponieważ nie jest dobrze latać po ciemku, gdy nie zna się okolic (i nie ma się pod ręką kogoś, kto je zna), wylądował w niewielkiej wiosce pod Szczecinem. Zapukał tam do drzwi domku na uboczu. Otworzyła mu kobieta w wieku „odpowiednim-by-mieć-nastoletnie-dzieci".

-Dobry wieczór… - zaczął Syriusz. – Którędy do Łańcuta?

-W tamtym kierunku, jak pan jutro rano wyleci, to będzie tam pan po południu, panie Black. – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. – Ale niech pan nie myśli, że będzie pan leciał po nocy. Marek! – zawołała w głąb domu. – Nakryj na trzy osoby, mamy gościa!

Z domu rozległo się burczenie, jakie mógł wydawać tylko nastolatek.

-Skąd pani zna moje nazwisko? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

-Wszyscy w Polsce wiedzą o panu. Cała akcja była, i w ogóle, nie ma chyba nikogo, a czarodzieja, to na pewno, kto by o panu nie słyszał.

Syriusz wydawał się nieco zbity z tropu.

-Proszę niech pan wejdzie. Mareczku, skończyłeś już?

-Yhm… - mruknął chłopak w wieku nieokreślonym pomiędzy czternastym a siedemnastym rokiem życia. Włosy miał w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż Harry czy James, a może tylko się tak wydawało, gdyż miał znacznie dłuższe, w pięknym kolorze pomiędzy miedzianym, kasztanowym a ciemnobrązowym. Minę miał niemal jak Snape, ale zmienił ją, gdy tylko zobaczył Syriusza.

-Pan Syriusz Black! – wykrzyknął. – A już myślałem, że to kolejny narzeczony mamy…

Syriusz się zaśmiał. Ale na krótko.

-Podpisze mi się pan na koszulce?!

-Czemu nie… - uśmiechnął się Syriusz. Marek pociągnął go za rękę do swojego pokoju. Wyciągnął z szafy koszulkę- zwykły popielaty tiszert- a z szuflady biurka flamastry. Syriusz podpisał się wielkimi literami, niedbale, po czym zmienił się w psa, umoczył łapę w tuszu i dołączył odcisk.

-Wow! – wykrzyknął Marek. – Koledzy w szkole padną z zachwytu!

Wtedy Syriusz zauważył grubą teczkę podpisaną jego nazwiskiem.

-Co to? – zapytał.

-Zbieram wycinki z gazet! – zawołał Marek entuzjastycznie. Zdjął z półki teczkę i wysypał jej zawartość na podłogę. Były to artykuły, zdjęcia(mugolskie i magiczne), rysunki i wykresy. Syriusz podniósł jeden. „Efektywność akcji Jednego Sykla w okręgach Kirane", przeczytał. Pod spodem był wykres słupkowy przedstawiający, ile pieniędzy zebrano w każdym z osiemnastu okręgów Kirane. Najwięcej zebrano w okręgu Krakowa.

Inny wycinek przedstawiał zdjęcie Syriusza w celi i artykuł o łamaniu praw człowieka. Wycinki pochodziły z gazet czarodziejskich (PMK i lokalnych) i mugolskich. Z całych dwunastu lat.

-Miałem cztery lata jak zacząłem zbierać. – uśmiechnął się Marek. Czyli teraz ma szesnaście lat, pomyślał Syriusz.

-I mam ich więcej niż moi koledzy! – dodał Marek. – U mnie cała klasa zbiera! Ale nikt nie ma tyle, hi hi hi…

Syriusz poczuł się co najmniej niezręcznie. Cała klasa… czyli co najmniej dwadzieścia osób… zbiera wycinki z gazet o nim. Co najmniej cała klasa.

Zjedli kolację i Marek zrobił sobie posłanie na podłodze. Gdy Syriusz zasnął w jego łóżku, zwyczajnie zrobił mu zdjęcie. Potem cichutko zachichotał i poszedł wywołać zdjęcia w swoim małym laboratorium. Ostatniego zrobił dużo, dużo odbitek.  
przy śniadaniu Marek podsunął jedną z odbitek Syriuszowi pod nos.

-Podpisze mi się pan? – zapytał.

-Marek, nie męcz gościa. – upomniała go matka. Syriusz wziął długopis i podpisał zdjęcie.

-Padną z zachwytu. – wyszczerzył się Marek. Potem Syriusz wsiadł na miotłę i poleciał w kierunku Łańcuta.

Ktoś musiał chcieć, żeby trafił na miejsce- w powietrzu wisiały strzałki podpisane DO ŁAŃCUTA TĘDY. Po południu wylądował.

-Przepraszam… - zagadnął pierwszego z brzegu przechodnia.

-Pan Syriusz Black? – zgadł przechodzień. – Kontent jestem, że pan już w domu. Jeżeli pan szuka domu brata, to pójdzie pan tą ulicą i skręci w czwartą ulicę na lewo.

-Dziękuję. – Syriusz już się nie zastanawiał, skąd ten mężczyzna znał jego nazwisko. Ciągle miał przed oczami teczkę Marka. Zarzucił miotłę na ramię i poszedł we wskazanym kierunku.

Od razu rozpoznał dzieło brata- kiedyś dostał jego zdjęcie. Dworek przy Lipowej był duży i ładny, chociaż elementy renesansowe nieco kłóciły się z barokowymi.

Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał.

-Kto tam? – usłyszał dziecięcy głos.

-Syriusz Black. – odpowiedział Syriusz.

-Jakie dziwne. Przecież to ja jestem Syriusz Black. – zauważyło dziecko i otworzyło.

Chłopiec był chyba sześcioletni, czarnowłosy, szarooki i uśmiechał się w sposób, w jaki uśmiechają się mali rozrabiacy. Miał na sobie nieco wytarte dżinsy i tiszert z nadrukiem przedstawiającym wyjącego wilkołaka.

-Wejdź, wujku. Czekaliśmy na ciebie… tata jest w pracy, a mama zabrała Małych na plac zabaw, zostaliśmy ja, ciocia Kasia i Tad. Ciociu! – zawołał Mały Syriusz w stronę schodów. – Przyleciał!

Kasia Lakońska zeszła z góry. Mały Syriusz uśmiechnął się nieco inaczej.

-Ciociu, to wujek Syriusz. Wujku, to ciocia Kasia, kuzynka mamy… - dokonał prezentacji.

-My się już znamy. – powiedzieli jednocześnie Duży Syriusz i Kasia. Mały Syriusz uśmiechnął się w swój zwykły sposób i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

-Może… może jego Perła nie zadziała… jak już się znamy? – wysunęła przypuszczenie Kasia.

-Jego Perła? Jaka jest jego Perła? – zapytał Duży Syriusz.

-No… - Kasia ściszyła głos – za każdym razem… gdy przedstawi sobie nawzajem mężczyznę i kobietę… pobierają się w ciągu nie więcej niż roku…

-Ja bym nie miał nic przeciwko… chyba że ty?

-W sumie ja też nie… ale znamy się chyba za mało?

-Mamy czas… - szepnął Syriusz. Chwycił ją nagle za łokcie i szybko pocałował w policzek. Nie wydawała się zaskoczona.

-Też cię kocham, Siri. – szepnęła.

_Hogwart_

-No nareszcie! – sapnęła Ania, rzucając torbę na łóżko. Lily spojrzała na nią znad książki.

-O co chodzi? – zapytała.

-Nareszcie udało mi się przekonać profesor McGonagall, że nie potrzebuję machania różdżką przy transmutacji. Wystarczy, że zrobię tak. – tu Ania złączyła dłonie. Dotknęła poduszki przy jednym z łóżek i przerobiła ją na nocnik. Następnie odwróciła transmutację.

-Co to było? – zapytała Lily.

-Nocnik. – mruknęła Ania.

-Nie, nie… chodzi o ten czar. Jak to możliwe?

-Nazywamy to zaklęciami GSM. Gest, Słowo, Myśl… to z tego składają się te zaklęcia. Tu akurat był tylko gest i myśl…

-Jak to możliwe? Bez różdżki?

-Możliwe. Polak potrafi.

_Niedaleko Łańcuta_

Smok i jego chłopiec(albo odwrotnie) biegli w stronę Smoczej Zagrody. Takie zagrody są blisko każdej siedziby Kirane i nie tylko. Kierownik zagrody rzeszowskiej, młoda panna Mariola, przyjaźniła się ze wszystkimi Black-Stadnickimi. A teraz Syriuszek miał smoka, więc miał powód, by częściej wpadać do Zagrody. Smoki go lubiły, i on je lubił.

-Manne- Pozdrowienie- piękna Tarrei- smoczyco! – zawołał chłopiec do pierwszej smoczycy jaką zauważył.

-Manne i tobie, bystry Kaki- szczenię. – odparła smoczyca. – I tobie, Naleno tego Kaki.

-Manne. – uśmiechnął się i Pieszczoch.

-Gdzie jest wasza Nalau? – zapytał Syriuszek. Smoczyca wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie wiem. Wyszła rano i jeszcze nie wróciła. Pewnie poszła do swojego Nalau.

Swojego Nalau. Czyli do Kirane. Kirane było Nalau- używając smoczych określeń- dla każdego Polaka, czarodzieja czy mugola. W każdej siedzibie Kirane błyskały odznaki- najczęściej żółte, niewiele mniej zielonych, gdzieniegdzie niebieskie i białe, a bardzo rzadko czerwone- odznaki Zwierzchników Kirane. Jest ich trzech na okręg.

Co to jest Kirane? Jeżeli zapytać, na przykład, Regulusa, powiedziałby, że „To my". Istotnie, Kirane to przede wszystkim ludzie, nieprzeliczone ilości czarodziejów i Czarodziców z całej Polski, podzieleni na osiemnaście okręgów i rozrzuceni po miastach i wioskach. Ale to także sama magia, spajająca Polskę; szkoły, zarówno kosmopolityczne jak i zwyczajne; punkty usługowe dla mugoli; Zagrody Smoków; wreszcie- to kontrola nad życiem zwykłych obywateli, nienależących do Kirane.

Według tego, w co wierzą Zwierzchnicy, słowo „Kirane" oznacza „władza".

Ale i nad Zwierzchnikami ktoś jest. Włada nimi Nadzwierzchnik.

Mieszka w Krakowie i jego odznaka jest krwawoczerwona. On wie o wszystkim co dzieje się w całym Kirane.

Rządzić, aby pomagać- oto motto Kirane.

Wielka organizacja, nikt nie zna osób pracujących gdzie indziej niż ten sam pokój, chyba, że z nimi mieszka.

Ale Zwierzchnicy się mylą. „Kirane" oznacza „odpowiedź".

Wiele jest pytań, na które Czytacze i Grzebacze poszukują odpowiedzi.

Jednym z tych, na które jej jeszcze nie znaleźli, jest: skąd się biorą czarodzieje i Czarodzice? Dlaczego jedni rodzą się mugolami, inni czarodziejami, inni charłakami, a jeszcze inni Czarodzicami?

Wiadomo, że brat Czarodzica zazwyczaj jest Czarodzicem, tak, jak brat mugola jest mugolem. Ale poza tym natura nie daje żadnych wskazówek przyszłym rodzicom.

Podejrzewano, że Czarodzic rodzi się, gdy rodzice są różnej narodowości, ale ta hipoteza padła, gdy dowiedziano się, że rodzice nie muszą pochodzić nawet z różnych miejscowości. A w przypadku pary różnonarodowościowej kilka razy urodziło się dziecko nie będące Czarodzicem, tylko całkiem zwyczajnym czarodziejem.

-Zamyśliłeś się, Kaki? – zapytała smoczyca.

-No… - mruknął Syriuszek i popatrzył na smoka urojonego. Te smoki mają to do siebie, że widzą je tylko ci, którzy w nie wierzą- ale ci, którzy ich nie widzą są łatwiejsi do zjedzenia, wystarczy, że spróbują przez nie przejść.

Smoki rasy Mefalo miały bardzo długą sierść, od złotej poprzez brązową do czarnej- a także czarnej połyskującej na rozmaite kolory, od żółtego poprzez zielony, błękitny, fioletowy, aż po czerwień. Ich ciało miało długość nawet 2,5 metra, plus 1,5 metra ogona.

Rasa Grisole, niewielkie smoki leśne, mające poniżej 1,5 metra licząc ogon, miała krótką, zielono-brązową sierść, łaciatą lub pasiastą. Ich sylwetka była raczej krępa, nie tak wysmukła jak u smoków Mefalo czy smoków urojonych, nie mówiąc już o smokach Assalen.

Smoki Assalen, najbardziej arystokratyczna rasa smoków, o dłuższej niż inne rasy szyi i smuklejszej sylwetce, są rzadko spotykane na polskim niebie. Jako jedyne nie uznają Nalau innego niż Pan Przestworzy, jedyny smok, który potrafi wytwarzać Magię. Ta Magia jest niewyczerpana, więc Pan Przestworzy jest stale otoczony gromadką słabszych smoków, które chcą się posilić magicznie. Pan Przestworzy nie należy do żadnej rasy, choć niektórzy nazywają go Smokiem Rzeczywistym. Jest to jednak nieścisłość.

W Zagrodach smoki Assalen kierują się jedynie zasadą wdzięczności- człowiek karmi, człowiekowi trzeba pomagać. Pozostałe smoki uważają się za Naleno człowieka.

Smocza hierarchia uznaje stosunki Nalau-Naleno, Tarrei-Tarrau(czyli kobieta-mężczyzna) i Tarrei-Kaki. Pierwsza z wymienionych osób jest ważniejsza. Tarrau-ojciec nie ma żadnych praw do swojego Kaki, chociaż jego Tarrei może dać mu władzę nad szczenięciem. W przypadku, gdy Naleno jest Tarrei, która wysiaduje jaja, jest ona niezwiązana żadnym obowiązkiem posłuszeństwa.

Istnieje, oczywiście, Nalau czyjegoś Nalau i Naleno czyjegoś Naleno- ale smok nie jest Nalau dla Naleno swojego Naleno. Każdy ma władzę tylko nad własnym Naleno- poza Panem Przestworzy, który jest Nalau dla każdego smoka.

Pan Przestworzy dla smoków jest jak Nadzwierzchnik dla ludzi.

1 Na co miał wielką ochotę.


	11. Perła, nauka i walka

Smocze Kaki przeciągnęło się, ziewnęło i zwinęło w kłębek. Mały Syriusz obserwował je z niekłamanym podziwem, uważając, by nie pokazać zębów- smoki nie rozumieją ludzkiego uśmiechu.

-To Kaki-lai czy Kaki-leu? – zapytał matkę smoczka. (przyrostek lai oznacza samicę, a leu- samca).

-Kaki-lai. – wyjaśniła smoczyca. Syriusz pokiwał głową. Smoczątko było śliczne, czarne połyskujące złociście. Pieszczoch natomiast dowiadywał się u smoczyc, skąd się biorą małe smoki.

_Dworek przy Lipowej, Łańcut_

-…i Snape uznał, że możemy być kumplami. – zakończył opowieść Syriusz.

-Ania go lubiła? – upewniła się Kasia.

-Bardzo się z Anią lubili.

-Wobec tego doświadczyłeś na własnej skórze jej perły. Ma bardzo przydatną, nie sądzisz?

-Bardzo… a czy z ich perłami można walczyć?

-Można, ale jest to bezcelowe. Pamiętam, jak nasz Siri przedstawił sobie dwoje ludzi, którzy nie bardzo przypadli sobie do gustu. – Kasia parsknęła śmiechem. – Potem on nawiał na Spitzbergen, a ona chciała odwiedzić rodzinę w Stanach. Jej samolot został porwany i wylądował…

-Na Spitzbergenie?

-Zgadłeś. No i w końcu się pobrali. Ten mały jest niebezpieczny. A teraz jeszcze my.

-Ja nie narzekam.

-Ja też nie… chociaż się prawie nie znamy.

-Jak to? Przychodziłaś do Az… Az… to tego miejsca co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Znamy się świetnie. Kocham cię. Pokochałem cię… tam. Żeby nie zwariować.

Kasia parsknęła śmiechem. „Kochał, żeby nie zwariować"! Jak mogła nie szaleć za takim wariatem, który ma trzydzieści cztery lata, a duszę siedemnastolatka?

Potem ze spaceru wrócił mały Syriusz, później- melancholijny Tad, na końcu Iza z resztą dzieci.

-Siri! Nareszcie! Jakiś ty chudy. Musimy cię odkarmić.

Nowy „wujek" uściskał wszystkich młodych Black-Stadnickich, pozachwycał się ich zdrowym wyglądem(kątem oka zauważył Tada sięgającego po husarkę) i zaofiarował się, iż zadba o dzieci, gdy Iza wyraziła chęć upieczenia sernika z brzoskwiniami.

Po około pięciu minutach odkrył, że przez dwanaście lat można zapomnieć, jak się postępuje z dziećmi. Najmniej kłopotów sprawiał Tad, po prostu usiadł i zaczął obrębiać dziury ukazujące szramy po zębach sąsiada. Dwie najmłodsze dziewczynki domagały się bajki i to nie bajki o wrzuceniu prefekta Slytherinu do rowu, ale o wróżkach, smokach i jednorożcach. Syriusz młodszy tarzał się ze swoim Naleno po podłodze, rozrzucając wszędzie czarne włosy i złotobrązową sierść. Karolinka i Jarema w miarę zgodnie układali miasto z klocków- wnikliwy obserwator zauważyłby, że ma to być Łańcut- lecz, jak to w rodzeństwie, nie obyło się bez drobnych sprzeczek i rękoczynów. Duży Syriusz musiał zmienić się w psa, by opanować to wszystko. Zaskomlał również o pomoc do Kasi. We dwoje opanowali stadko Czarodziców akurat wtedy, gdy wchodził Regulus. Ojciec rodziny od progu wyczuł piekący się sernik z brzoskwiniami. Nie zdejmując płaszcza, wszedł do kuchni.

-Ubóstwiam cię, kobieto, puchu marny! – zawył w ekstazie. – Zwłaszcza, gdy coś pieczesz. Ale, ale, nie miałaś zostawić ostatniej puszki brzoskwiń na przyjazd mego brata?

-Znowu coś czytałeś? Wiesz, że masz potem takie stany, jak ten. Twój brat przyleciał wczesnym popołudniem. Bawi się z dziećmi.

Regulus wszedł do pokoju, z którego dobiegały radosne piski dzieci. Ujrzał tam swojego starszego brata, przygniecionego pięciorgiem dzieci i smokiem, Kasię, przemawiająca całej tej plątaninie do rozsądku, i Tada, zajętego robótką. Pokiwał głową, wyciągnął z „kanapki" najstarszego syna, potem Pieszczocha, a na koniec- brata.

-Siri! Kopę lat! – zawołał.

-Reg! Ostatnio się chyba widzieliśmy parę latek temu, co?

_Hogwart, późny wieczór_

W lochu profesor Snape kończył warzenie eliksiru. Usiadł na chwilę w fotelu i wtedy do jego pracowni wszedł mały, czarny kot. Zamiauczał pytająco i wskoczył Mistrzowi Eliksirów na kolana. Potem zaczął mruczeć.

-Ej, kocie… - mruknął Snape. – Gdzie twój właściciel? A tam, jutro go poszukam…

Wkrótce zasnął. Kot zeskoczył z jego kolan i zmienił się w Anię Black-Stadnicką. Ania uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie, po czym zostawiła na biurku nauczyciele gałązkę Nari i wróciła do swojego łóżka.

_Następny dzień, Łańcut_

Mały Syriusz zaspał, więc do szkoły pędził. Na pierwszej lekcji miał magię bitewną. Od początku uczyli się i tej uczciwej walki, i tej mniej uczciwej. Odkąd pożyczył „księgę forteli", ćwiczył z Tadem. Młody wilkołak był sprawniejszy w wilczej formie, ale to tylko pomagało i zmuszało do oszukiwania. Syriuszek nie nazywał forteli oszustwem, ale Tad- tak. Czasami też ćwiczył z Pieszczochem, z ojcem i ze stryjem- a czasem ze wszystkimi naraz. Nie chciał zostać Twardzielem, ale chciał umieć walczyć. Na następnych lekcjach klasa poznawała literę „g" i piosenkę o choince, a na ostatniej- zadbali o sprawność fizyczną.

Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Syriusz(duży) był nieco zaskoczony faktem, że w Polsce zaczyna się świętować raczej w przeddzień- ale w końcu się z tym pogodził. A nawet, popędzany przez narzeczoną(tak!) i brata zasiadł przy biurku i zaczął pisać listy z zaproszeniami do przyjaciół. Dużo czasu spędzał też z bratankami, bratankami nawet pomagał szwagierce w kuchni- odkrył w sobie talent do robienia zup i sosów. Za to jajecznicy nie potrafił zrobić. Regulus na studiach poznał cztery sposoby przyrządzania jajecznicy, trzy- jajek sadzonych i pięć sposobów na omlet. Nie mówiąc o innych tanich i szybkich przepisach. Wszystko bardziej skomplikowane robiła Iza.

-Koń- Turek, chłop- mazurek, czapka- magierka, szabla- węgierka. – recytowała Karolinka, grając w klasy. Gdy przeszła piątą rundkę, kolejna dziewczynka zaczęła skakać.

-Siała baba mak, nie wiedziała jak, dziadek wiedział, nie powiedział, a to było tak. – wyrecytowała mała. Dzieciom skaczącym w łańcuckim parczku przyglądała się Iza. Gra w klasy, jakże popularna wśród dzieci, była możliwa, gdyż śnieg jeszcze nie spadł.

Minęły „jaremiałki"- dzień 6 grudnia (Mikołaja, Jaremy) na które każdy dostał garść cukierków(„Ale to niesplawiedliwe", powiedział Michał Jeremi, „Wujek ma najwięksą galść i dostał najwięcej!"). Dzieci kleiły jakieś gluty, które po kilku zaklęciach zaczynały przypominać ozdoby choinkowe, a Regulus zaczął przychodzić z pracy znacznie wcześniej- to znaczy przed 19.00.

_Hogwart_

Lily opuściła sypialnię Tanderdalu i Ania znów była sama. Miała, oczywiście, na Boże Narodzenie wrócić do Polski, ale na razie się nudziła. Przeczytała już wszystkie książki, stworzyła kilka prostych zaklęć, jej przemiana w kota była już doskonała- nie miała problemów z ogonem ani z wysuwaniem pazurów, jak na początku. I potrafiła oszukać każdego, kto ją widział. Jeszcze jeden kot. Oto, czym wtedy była.

_Łańcut, południe_

Tad wbiegł do domu i się rozejrzał. W kuchni mały Syriusz mieszał coś w kociołku. Poza nim nie było nikogo.

-Siri! Gdzie tata? – zapytał.

-W pracy. – padła odpowiedź.

-A mama?

-Zabrała Młodszych na spacer.

-A ciocia Kasia?

-Wzięła wujka Syriusza i pewnie robią do siebie maślane oczy.

-A ty już skończyłeś lekcje?

-Jeszcze mam o czwartej magię bitewną.

-A to w kociołku, to co?

-Robię impregnat do stroju bojowego.

-To ty masz strój bojowy?

-Zawsze go mam pod spodem. Mam dwa komplety, i wplotłem w tkaninę zaklęcie ostrzegające przed niebezpieczeństwami, oraz Zrzucenie Zewnętrznego Ubrania uruchamiane automatycznie podczas ataku.

-Mocne. A obiad?

-Mama powiedziała, że jak wróci, to zrobi.

-Szlag. Jestem głodny jak wilk.

Syriuszek zachichotał, tłukąc fluoryt w moździerzu.

-Fluoryt?

-To dla ochrony. Będę miał taki strój bojowy jak tata. Ochrona i wzmocnienie były w impregnacie. Nie dość, że wodoodporny, to jeszcze chroni i wzmacnia.

-I co tam jeszcze wrzucisz? – Tad kręcił się po kuchni, gromadząc na stole składniki potrawy, którą jego ojciec robił za każdym razem, gdy Iza nie gotowała. Potrawa nazywała się tashetonee i była bardzo niezdrowa.

-Jest już liść wawrzynu, sierść smoka Mefalo… mojego Naleno, oczywiście… sok z czarnej porzeczki… tłuszcz, dużo tłuszczu…

-Jaki tłuszcz i gdzie jest boczek?

-Mieszany. Boczek w zamrażarce. Oprócz tego imbir, zalewa z korniszonów, te gluty z czerwonego słoika…

-Masz na myśli klej?

-Nie, mam na myśli jelita szczura wędrownego. I parę innych rzeczy. Teraz dodaję skruszony fluoryt, potem jeszcze susz z liści kopru włoskiego, kwiat fiołka alpejskiego i płatki magnolii. A ty co wsadzisz do tashetonee?

Tad nie odpowiedział. Był zbyt zajęty krojeniem cebuli. Wrzucił ją potem na rozgrzany tłuszcz i zaczął kroić parówkową śląską. Pokrojoną, rzucił na cebulę i obficie posypał rozmarynem. Następnie wbił na to wszystko jajko i przykrył plastrami sera tostowego. Posypał ostrą papryką w proszku i przykrył pokrywką.

-Kocham tashetonee. Ma wszystko, czego chcę od posiłku.

-To znaczy siedemset kalorii?

-Między innymi. Ma dużo białka, jarzyny…

-…pływa w tłuszczu…

-Zamknij się. To idealna potrawa dla zgłodniałego nastolatka.

-Masz mniej niż naście lat.

-Nie szkodzi. Jestem wilkołakiem i to mi zastępuje te dziesięć lat.

Przepis jest prawdziwy. Pozostałe dane nt. tashetonee również.


	12. Listy

_W tym rozdziale macie listy, które przed Bożym Narodzeniem mieszkańcy dworku przy Lipowej wysyłali do rodziny i przyjaciół. Życzę miłej lektury… może nawet zajrzycie tu przed Bożym Narodzeniem, żeby się w nastrój wprawić? Nie, żartuję…_

_List pierwszy- duży Syriusz do Jamesa i Lily_

Drodzy Lily i Rogaczu,

Tu jest ekstra! Reg jest Twardzielem i Grzebaczem w Kirane, a oprócz tego gra na pozycji Szukającego w drużynie Diabłów Łańcut. Pozostała szóstka(nie, nie zrobiłem błędu, on naprawdę ma siedmioro dzieci) dzieci jest urocza, a najstarszy syn(ma na imię Syriusz) wrobił mnie jeszcze gorzej niż Glizdogon- zaręczyłem się z kuzynką Izy, Kasią. Teraz Kasia stoi nade mną i pilnuje, żebym Wam napisał, co trzeba. Więc piszę.

Zapraszamy Was, całą trójkę, na wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Możecie dolecieć na miotłach albo wziąć świstoklik z Londynu do Krakowa, stamtąd- do Rzeszowa, potem przesiąść się w autobus(to mugolska wersja Błędnego Rycerza) do Łańcuta(w miejscu, gdzie wyląduje świstoklik, możecie się dowiedzieć), a z dworca autobusowego każdy, nawet mugol, wskaże Wam drogę do domu Szukającego Diabłów. Na pewno traficie. Jeżeli funkcja mojego brata w drużynie nie wystarczy, pytajcie o Dworek przy Lipowej. Załączam mapkę, coś a la naszej mapy Huncwotów, ale zaznaczyłem na niej tylko najważniejsze osoby. Przedstawia Łańcut. Czekamy z niecierpliwością,

Syriusz „Łapa" Black

_List drugi- Iza do Stacha_

Drogi Stachu,

Rozumiem, że lubisz spędzać Boże Narodzenie tylko z najbliższą rodziną. Wiem, że od dawna się nie widzieliśmy. W tym roku jednak Boże Narodzenie będzie wyjątkowe, bo jest z nami Syriusz, mój szwagier, i Kasia- zapraszamy też wujostwo z Krakowa i nie widzę żadnych przeszkód, żebyście i Ty, i Helena, i Wasze dzieci przyjechali. Żaden problem i bardzo bym chciała Cię widzieć. A najbardziej Misię- nie widziałam jej od 1983, już dziesięć lat i na pewno bardzo wyrosła- to zresztą dotyczy również Kubusia i Wiktorii. Naprawdę będzie nam miło, ale jeśli nie przyjedziesz, to mogę uruchomić kontakty, już ty wiesz, jakie.

Całuję

Iza

_List trzeci- duży Syriusz do Remusa_

Drogi Lunatyku,

Załatwiłem ci Uzdrawiacza, który by cię pozbawił Twojego małego, futrzastego problemu. Nie musiałbyś pić tojadowego, chociaż nadal byś się zmieniał. Musisz tylko odwiedzić nas w Łańcucie, a czyż istnieje lepsza okazja niż Boże Narodzenie? Załączam mapkę. Jeśli wyprawisz się z Jimem, to on już powinien wiedzieć, jak dojść. Jednocześnie zapraszam na sobotę, 30 czerwca, na mój ślub z Kasią Lakońską, kuzynką Izy. Odwiedzała mnie w Azkabanie przez dłuuugi czas. Jeżeli się martwisz o różnicę wieku między nami- Kasia ją zminimalizowała odmładzając mnie o osiem lat. Polacy potrafią takie rzeczy, zresztą wiesz, co zrobiła Ania, a ona się przecież uczyła tylko rok. Masz świetną okazję się czegoś nauczyć, zwłaszcza, że będziesz miał dostęp do kilku osób z kilku szkół. Dla Ciebie prawie raj… no i spotkasz się ze starym kumplem, Krzyśkiem Wiszczakiem…

Liczę, że przybędziesz i ściskam łapę.

Syriusz „Łapa" Black

_List czwarty- Stach do Izy_

Kochana Izuniu!

Bardzo chętnie do Ciebie przyjadę razem z całą moją rodziną. Może nie wiesz, ale nasi rodzice trochę się na mnie pogniewali za to, że nie przetrzepałem skóry Opalińskiemu ani Lubomirskim… i tylko dlatego nie przyjeżdżałem. Kubuś, Wikusia i Misia wprost nie mogą się doczekać, aż zobaczą Syriusza. Na pewno wiesz, że Kubuś grał na gitarze, żeby zarobić trochę grosza na Jednego Sykla, a i dziewczynki nie próżnowały. Powinniśmy być około siedemnastej w Wigilię.

Całusy od całej naszej piątki

Stach

_List piąty- Remus do Syriusza_

Drogi Łapo!

Z chęcią przyjadę, razem z Rogaczem i jego rodziną. Jak to- pozbawienie wilkołactwa! Nie śmiałem nawet o tym marzyć, a tu Polacy to potrafią! Niemal w to nie wierzę, ale skoro ty mi to piszesz… i już nigdy nie będę potworem! To niewiarygodne. Prawie tak jak to, że się żenisz. I oczywiście gratuluję…

Remus

_List szósty- Harry do Syriusza_

Drogi Syriuszu,

Piszę w imieniu moim i rodziców. Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie przyjedziemy do Łańcuta. Wprost nie możemy się doczekać. Jest jednak kilka rzeczy, o które chciałbym zapytać: czy mógłbyś mi opisać polskie zwyczaje bożonarodzeniowe? Jak długo masz zamiar zostać w Polsce? JAK TO ZARĘCZYŁEŚ SIĘ Z KUZYNKĄ IZY!(Rogacz). O której powinniśmy się zjawić?

Harry

[inne pismo Lily & James też 

_List siódmy- Regulus do Andromedy, Teda i Nimfadory_

Kochani!

Mam nadzieję, że, jak co roku, przyjedziecie? Jest z nami Syriusz. Pewnie czytaliście o tym, co zrobiła Ania? Poświęcili jej półtorej strony w „Proroku"! Mały Syriusz jest bardzo zazdrosny i jestem prawie pewien, że i on zrobi coś podobnego- w końcu też ma piątkę w skali. Tadzio bardzo urósł, nazywamy go Tad. NIE KUPUJCIE MU CZERWONYCH MARTENSÓW1. Już kupiliśmy. I jeszcze przypominam jak co roku: DO WIECZERZY WIGILIJNEJ SIADAMY NIEWIELE PO 17, NIE MA SENSU PRZYJEŻDŻAĆ O 14.00. Chyba, że tak bardzo lubicie lepić pierogi i wieszać choinkę2, to nie będę Wam zabraniał.

Przyjeżdżajcie w komplecie!

Reg

1 Większość społeczeństwa wie, że martensy to rodzaj butów, z charakterystycznym, żółtym szwem.

2 W niektórych rejonach Polski i niektórych rodzinach poza tymi rejonami wciąż funkcjonuje tradycyjna, polska choinka: powiązane ze sobą jodłowe gałęzie, wieszane u sufitu lub nieco niżej. Nazywa się to „podłaźnik" i ma tę zaletę względem choinki wziętej z Niemiec, że mieści się pod nią więcej prezentów.


	13. Wesołych Świąt!

Dni mijały jeden za drugim(co nie oznacza, że minęły trzy, po prostu mijały po kolei)

Dni mijały jeden za drugim(co nie oznacza, że minęły trzy, po prostu mijały po kolei). W Łańcucie sprzątano przed Świętami(co było utrudnione ze względu na chroniczne linienie Pieszczocha i nawet codzienne szczotkowanie nie pomagało), a w Hogwarcie Ania usiłowała stworzyć jakieś prezenty dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Harry robił nie wiadomo co, głównie zastanawiał się, czy znajdzie w Polsce jakąś fajną miotłę w przystępnej cenie. Natomiast Syriusz Black młodszy ćwiczył „Trik Nr 158: Przetoczenie" razem z bratem i Naleno.

Syriusz Black młodszy bardzo chciał dostać nagrodę Najlepiej Przystosowanego Do Walki Ze Złem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Voldemort nie zaatakował Polski, było to, że tu nawet małe dzieci uczyły się, jak sobie radzić z „Tymi Złymi" i to skutecznie. Jak to powiedział pewien mądry człowiek: Jeśli chcesz pokoju, gotuj się do wojny!

No i przyszedł dzień 24 grudnia. Ania miała przyjechać niestety dopiero późnym popołudniem, jednak pierwszy dzwonek u drzwi Dworku przy Lipowej rozległ się niewiele po drugiej. Byli to, oczywiście, Tonksowie.

-Doruś! – zawołał Regulus. – Jak ty urosłaś!

Nimfadora westchnęła.

-Nie rosnę już dobre parę lat. – oświadczyła.

W największym pokoju Syriusz(mały) i Tad próbowali powiesić choinkę.

-Dora! Pomożesz? – zapytał Syriuszek. Dora spojrzała na Tada.

-Och, Tadziu! JAK TY UROSŁEŚ. – powiedziała jadowicie. Potem machnęła różdżką, a Tad zawiesił choinkę. Tymczasem starsi Tonksowie zabrali się za pomoc miejscowym kobietom (w składzie: Iza, Kasia, Karolinka) w lepieniu pierogów. Z łazienki wynurzył się duży Syriusz, w zakrwawionym fartuchu, z nożem w jednej ręce i różdżką w drugiej.

-Udało się! – zawył. – O, witaj, Andromedo. Reg, zabiłem go!

-Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego, zabiłem go, nie był moim kolegą, zabiłem go, po prostu lesz… karpia skasowałem1… - zawył mały chórek wieszający choinkę. Duży Syriusz zrobił dziwną minę.

-No dobra, jest w kilku kawałkach, ale to chyba nie szkodzi? – zapytał żałośnie. Kasia pocałowała go w policzek.

-Nie, chyba nie szkodzi. Zaraz z nim skończymy.

Kasia odłączyła się od grupy lepiącej pierogi i zabrała się za karpia. Tymczasem całe młodsze pokolenie ubierało choinkę, kłócąc się, jednak do rękoczynów nie dochodziło.

Regulus robił uszka. Do barszczu.

Ogólnie jedyną osobą, która nie miała żadnego zajęcia, był Pieszczoch.

Jeżeli ktoś z was, drodzy czytelnicy, zapyta „a co robił duży Syriusz?", odpowiedź jest prosta: pomagał narzeczonej doprowadzić do porządku karpia, który otrzymał siedem ran trzema różnymi ostrzami, jednego Rackharrowa, dwie sectumsempry i cztery avady, zanim w końcu zdechł. Strasznie żywotne te bestie są, zwłaszcza w Wigilię. Kto kiedykolwiek zabijał karpia, powinien wiedzieć…

Szczęśliwie zbliżała się godzina piąta po południu(w grudniu- wieczorem) i powoli zaczęli schodzić się pozostali zaproszeni: Stach z żoną i trójką dzieci, Krysia, Ignac, starsi Stadniccy, Potterowie, Remus, Lakońscy…

Atmosfera przy stole wigilijnym była bardziej wesoła niż uroczysta.

-…i wtedy powiedział, że jesteśmy bandą pomyleńców, i wycofał się do drzwi! Ale żeśmy mieli ubaw! – zakończył wesołą opowieść Stach. A już gdy zaczęto rozpakowywać prezenty, nikt nie myślał o jakimkolwiek podniosłym nastroju. Syriusz(duży) dostał zestaw podręczników do samokształcenia, mapę źródeł pola magicznego i nowe, ciepłe kapcie. Była to tradycja Lakońskich- ktokolwiek, od pokoleń, chciał poślubić pannę Lakońską, dostawał kapcie. Mały Syriusz dostał zestaw do pielęgnacji smoczego futra, książkę „Mój Naleno moim przyjacielem" i kolejne tomiszcze dotyczące niekoniecznie uczciwej magii bitewnej. Iza- trzy sześciopaki brzoskwiń(Jak zwykle, stwierdziła). Ania- „Teorię zaklęć dla uczniów szkół podstawowych", jeszcze jedną książkę i kilo pomarańcz. Tad- piękny medalion w kształcie księżyca w pełni, czerwone martensy i książkę „Wilkołactwo dla dzieci i młodzieży- wykorzystaj swoje atuty". Taką samą książkę dostał Remus, co wzbudziło falę śmiechu. „No, stary, atuty to ty masz, ale dzieci i młodzież to nie jesteś", jak stwierdził Syriusz(duży).co dostali pozostali- nie chcieli zdradzić. Poza tym, że Harry dostał Błyskawicę, podrasowaną sokiem z nari i piorunochronem.

Wesołych świąt!

1 Pidżama Porno, „Zabiłem go". Tam występuje leszcz, ale na Wigilię je się karpia, więc…


	14. Oj, kot!

Po świętach trzeba było wrócić do szkoły

Po świętach trzeba było wrócić do szkoły. Było to ciężkie dla całego Hogwartu, choć nie koniecznie MUŁ-a. Na przykład Syriuszek dowiedział się, że od lutego grupa najlepszych będzie regularnie w celach naukowych odwiedzać smoczą hodowlę. Natomiast Ania zabrała z Polski kolejne kilka książek, aby mieć co robić. Co do pozostałych uczniów- no cóż, bywa ciężko. Ale w końcu się przyzwyczają…

Lekcje historii magii były jak zawsze nudne. W dodatku całkowicie pomijały takie rzeczy, jak pola magiczne, które jest prawdopodobnie jedną z przyczyn rodzenia cię czarodziejów w rodzinach mugolskich. Ania planowała zdać egzamin pisząc mnóstwo rzeczy o Polsce, ale i tak słuchała. Więc tak to wygląda z angielskiego punktu widzenia…

Zadanie o wilkołakach, z obrony przed czarną magią, było banalnie proste. Ania wplotła w nie całą masę sformułowań, które nie przeszłyby w Polsce- takich, jak „powszechnie wiadomo…", „nawet czteroletnie dziecko wie, że…" i tym podobne. Zajęło to dokładnie dwie rolki ciasno zapisanego pergaminu. Takie wypracowanie nie przeszłoby w Polsce, gdzie Ania musiałaby streścić to na półtorej strony a4. W Polsce liczyła się lakoniczność wypowiedzi.

Na liście od Regulusa znacznie ubyło punktów pozostałych do wykonania. Sadzonka nari, która miała zostać ofiarowana profesorowi Snape'owi, była ostatnim punktem. Dzisiaj, pomyślała Ania…

Wieczorem Ania zapukała do drzwi lochu Snape'a. Otworzył.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, panie profesorze. – uśmiechnęła się Ania. Przynajmniej zrezygnowała z wersalików, pomyślał Snape. Rozpakował drzewko.

-O boże… - mruknął. – Przecież to…

-Jabłonka nari. Pospolite w Polsce drzewko, którego owoce, liście i kwiaty są cennym składnikiem wielu eliksirów, takich jak…

-Veritaserum.

-Na przykład… albo przedłużony eliksir wielosokowy… i wiele eliksirów leczniczych… To od taty.

-Podziękuj mu ode mnie.

-Pan profesor może sam podziękować. W liście. Albo… albo za pomocą TEGO. – Ania wskazała na woreczek proszku, przytwierdzony do doniczki.

-Co to?

-Pan profesor może sam zobaczyć… - zamruczała po kociemu Ania. I wyszła. Usłyszała jakiś szelest, więc czym prędzej zmieniła się w kota. Z tej perspektywy mogła się dowiedzieć znacznie więcej, nie mówiąc już o unikaniu szlabanów.

-Więc to prawda, Albusie?

-Niestety tak, Minerwo. Pettigrew uciekł, zapewne za pomocą animagii.

-A ostrzegaliśmy.

-Ostrzegaliśmy. Niestety, cieszymy się, tak jak Polacy, jedynie szacunkiem. Niczym więcej. Boję się, że teraz Voldemort może powrócić. Myślę, że pora uruchomić kontakty w Jabłonkowie.

-W Jabłonkowie? U Czarodziców?

-A któż nam pewniej pomoże niż oni? Tam są dzieciaki od ósmego do osiemnastego roku życia, jeszcze wierzą w idee. Zresztą pani Mastecka, dyrektor, to moja stara znajoma. Kiedyś te dzieciaki robiły zaklęcia, które chroniły przed Dementorami… teraz mogą pomóc chronić przed Śmierciożercami. Voldemort nigdy nie miał poparcia w Polsce, gdyż nie mógł nic Polakom obiecać, czego by im Kirane i Czarodzice nie zapewniali. Z drugiej strony, Polacy powiedzieli, że nie pomogą, skoro Anglia nie pomogła ich mugolom… oj, potrafią oni chować urazę, potrafią… i dlatego nam obrony w Jabłonkowie szukać, bo oni młodzi, historią nieskalani, urazy nie żywią. Dlatego do nich, nie do Kirane, trzeba się zwrócić.

Oczy Ani zwęziły się w mroku. Trzeba jak najszybciej napisać do kolegów z Jabłonkowa… w tym roku w pierwszej klasie Jabłonkowskiej szkoły jest kilkunastu kolegów z różnych stron… a zresztą, to raczej starzy Kirane wybaczyliby Anglii bierność z '39. Młodzi mniej. No i jeszcze sprawa Syriusza, pewnie połowa Jabłonkowa powie „A dobrze im tak. Jak trwoga to do Jabłonkowa, co? A jak Polska sugerowała, to nic ich Polska nie obchodzi! Ech, zrabować by im tę fontannę1…".

_Łańcut_

-Stryjaszku, zaśpiewasz mi kołysankę? – Zapytał mały Syriusz.

-Jaką? – zapytał duży Syriusz.

-A tę którą dzisiaj Tad śpiewał!

-Ale to nie jest kołysanka!

-Wszystko jedno! Zaśpiewaj…

-No dobrze… wilcze zęby, oczy siwe, groźnie garść obuszkiem furczy! Gniew w zawody z wichru zrywem, dzika radość, lot jaskółczy2! – zaśpiewał duży Syriusz.

-Siri, co ty mu śpiewasz? – zdziwiła się Kasia. – Potem znowu rąbnie komuś szabelkę i będzie niefajnie… tak jak wtedy, gdy Ania uczyła się wywijać czerkieską i akurat trafiła na sąsiada… lepiej już zaśpiewaj mu kołysankę zgadywankę…

-Ale ja jej nie znam…

-Nie szkodzi, ja znam… o, nie trzeba, już śpi.

-A ja dostanę kołysankę?

-Ty stary kundlu niedopieszczony!

_Hogwart_

-Ale przecież na razie nic niepokojącego się nie dzieje… Pokój jest, o Voldemorcie ani widu, ani słychu…

-Trzeba mieć się na baczności. Czytacze już ostrzegają…

Kotka prychnęła. Jasne, że Czytacze ostrzegają. Oni wiedzą wszystko dużo wcześniej. Tak samo, jak wiedzą o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, o domu przy Grimmauld Place 12… no dobra, rodzina też ma tu coś do powiedzenia, tata pisał, że go remontują… i o Drzwiach. Prosto z Jabłonkowa, Zaklęcie Drzwi. Ania mogła jedynie się domyślać, na czym dokładnie ono polega, jednak prędzej czy później zobaczy je, a wtedy je Pozna. Każdy Czarodzic stopnia czwartego i piątego w skali Poznawał każde zaklęcie, które widział. Inni oczywiście też mogli się tego nauczyć, i w Jabłonkowie się uczyli. Podobnie jak każdy mógł się nauczyć Poznawać składniki eliksirów, ich interakcje z innymi i tak dalej.

-Co to? Chyba coś słyszałam…

-_Lumos._ – na Anię padła wiązka światła z różdżki. – To tylko kot.

-Taak? Kot? A może to tylko taki kot jak i ja?

-Sugerujesz animaga?

-Skoro banda Pottera mogła, to inni uczniowie chyba też…

McGonagall wycelowała różdżką w Anię. Dziewczynka odparła zaklęcie z całych sił.

-Chyba jednak kot, całkiem zwykły kot któregoś z uczniów. Oni są strasznie niedbali, pozwolić kotu włóczyć się po szkole… może jest głodny?

-Nie wygląda… nie martw się, znajdzie się właściciel. Prawdopodobnie już jutro.

Ania uznała, że usłyszała już wszystko, co ważne. I tak nie wyślą posłańca przed wrześniem, sądząc po opieszałości angielskich czarodziejów3. To znaczy, że ona już wtedy będzie w Jabłonkowie… ale nie zaszkodzi napisać do Hetmana Wielkiego.

Kot przemknął do pokoju Tanderdalu, wymruczał hasło i rzucił się na wyro, w locie zmieniając się w Anię. Ania szybko zasnęła.

Następny, mroźny dzień niewiele różnił się od przeciętnego dnia w Hogwarcie. Znowu na zaklęciach Ania popisała się GSM; znowu na eliksirach rudzi bliźniacy od niej ściągali; znowu na transmutacji zmuszona była użyć różdżki, gdzie ta zupełnie nie była potrzebna… czyli dzień jak co dzień. Ania tęskniła za Polską. Tam to była szkoła! Dwie godziny magii bitewnej light i jedna godzina hardcore- tylko dla najlepszych, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone; cztery godziny klasycznego WF-u; zajęcia ze struktury zaklęć; no i po lekcjach można było robić zakłady na następne mecze Quidditcha i innych, równie popularnych gier- jak choćby Szalonych Kociołków i pojedynków szabla kontra różdżka. W tej ostatniej, wbrew pozorom, wynik nie był oczywisty. No i była magia praktyczna(inaczej gospodarstwa domowego- zaklęcia żeby się zupa nie przypaliła), muzyka…

O tak… muzyka…

_Łańcut_

Syriusz(Mały) siedział na łóżku, bawił się różdżką i śpiewał. Co? Ano popularną piosenkę obozową, śpiewaną głównie na Mazurach i nad Bugiem- „Bieszczadzki Trakt". Gdy dośpiewał „gwiezdny pył w ogniu tym, łzy wyciśnie nam dym", na kominku zapłonął wesoły ogień. Syriuszek uniósł brwi. Wyglądało na to, ze w piosenkę zostało wplecione zaklęcie! Szybkim zaklęciem GSM wygasił kominek i wyrecytował tekst.

Nic się nie stało.

Syriuszek zanucił melodię.

I znów nic.

Wtedy chłopiec dokładnie zaśpiewał ten fragment.

Na kominku znów zapłonął ogień.

„Zaklęcie które ma słowa i melodię… ciekawe…", pomyślał Syriusz, „Pewnie w niektórych innych piosenkach też tak jest… trzeba by posprawdzać…"

W sumie nie chciało mu się, więc zanotował, żeby zrobić to później. W końcu ma czas, jeszcze trochę poczyta w książkach, a Pieszczoch się sam nie wyczesze…

_Londyn, miejsce gdzie w 2007 sąsiadami są dwie polskie rodziny_

Dwie ciemne sylwetki wkroczyły do domu pod numerem dwunastym. Dwie różdżki- jedna typowo angielska, długa na stopę, a druga standardowa różdżka Kirane- wycelowały w portret pani Black.

-_Evanesco_ – szepnęli bracia Black, bo to oczywiście oni byli. Portret znikł.

-Przydałoby się przemalować, Kasia nie lubi takich kolorów. – mruknął Syriusz.

-Jak chcesz, i tak odłazi. Jaki kolorek sobie życzy pan szanowny? – Regulus rozwinął katalog zaklęć koloryzujących ściany. – Brzoskwinia? Lawenda? Czekolada mleczna?

-Później, najpierw załatwmy tę starą farbę…

-_Renevo totalo. _Gotowe. – Regulus tylko uniósł dłoń.

-To GSM było?

-Ano. Mógłbyś się nauczyć, a nie tylko grzebać w książkach o polach magicznych…

-Nie idzie mi…

-A nie marudź. No to możesz nakładać kolorek, a ja zrobię z resztą pomieszczeń.

Regulus odłączył się od brata, szukając Stworka. Okazało się, że skrzat wlazł do szybu wentylacyjnego i się udusił… jaka szkoda. Szukający Diabłów(oczywiście Diabłów Łańcut) wkroczył do własnego pokoju i zrobił trochę porządku(czytaj: zgarnął do kieszeni parę pamiątek, a większość pozostałych rzeczy unicestwił). Także odświeżył wyrko, w którym już się mole zalęgły.

_Hogwart, pewne popołudnie_

-Hardodziob? Ten hipogryf? – upewniła się Ania. – To proste, zrobię kartonowego sobowtóra.

-Ale się przecież zorientują… - zaprotestowała Hermiona.

Ania sugestywnie uniosła brew.

-Nie zorientują się. Już ja o to zadbam. Wpadnij za pół godziny, zrobię coś.

Hermiona wyszła, uradowana. Była coraz bardziej przekonana, że Polacy potrafią wszystko.

Ania wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i usiadła na łóżku.

_**AniaDoTada: **__Tad, słyszysz mnie?_

_**TadDoAni: **__Trochę trzeszczy. Czekaj, coś poprawię. Za daleko._

_**AniaDoTada: **__Już lepiej?_

_**TadDoAni: **__Tak, już w porządku. O co chodzi? Jutro pełnia i nie najlepiej się czuję._

_**AniaDoTada: **__Gadanie do zwierząt to zawsze było twoje hokuspokus. Trzeba przetransferować hipogryfa z Hogwartu gdziekolwiek._

_**TadDoAni: **__To nie będzie łatwe. Musi być już?_

_**AniaDoTada: **__A skąd, ale w tym tygodniu. Chcą go ściąć w czerwcu, ale im szybciej tym lepiej, nie sądzisz?_

_**TadDoAni: **__Jasne. A wiesz, w naszej stadninie mają zapotrzebowanie na samca…_

_**AniaDoTada: **__To tym lepiej się składa, będziemy mieli co z nim zrobić. Teraz zrobię kartonowego sobowtóra i do czasu, aż będziesz gotów, przechowam go pod łóżkiem._

_**TadDoAni: **__Jesteś pewna, że się nabiorą? Nie są chyba AŻ TAK głupi…_

_**AniaDoTada: **__Użyję Sugestii. To co, może sobota?_

_**TadDoAni: **__Dobrze, zaraz po pełni się jeszcze odezwę. Pa._

Tad się rozłączył. Ania westchnęła cicho. Kontakt na tę odległość wciąż był dla niej wyczerpujący, i Tad długo „trzymał linię" sam. Dzięki wilkołactwu jego zdolności czarodziejskie szybko i gwałtownie wzrosły. Natomiast Ania była- jeżeli chodzi o przestrzeń wewnątrzwidzenia- dość przeciętna, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę czarodzicielstwo, które zawsze ją trochę poszerzało. Teraz Ania wzięła kawał kartonu i zrobiła z tego kształt mniej więcej hipogryfa. Użyła kleju, w którym wcześniej rozpuściła Sugestię. Teraz potrzebowała tylko Hermiony. Sama nie widziała, czy jej Sugestia była dobra- i to była wada tego zaklęcia. Oczywiście, istniały inne zaklęcia, ale tych Ania nie znała- były w podręcznikach do dopiero „entej" klasy. A tych w domostwie Black-Stadnickich nie było, zabrał je Stach, którego dzieci się z nich uczyły. Iza miała je dostać, gdy jej dzieci dorosną. A na razie były za małe.

Kochany Tad, pomyślała Ania, kochany wujek Stach, i wszyscy… wszyscy kochani…

Hermiona wróciła.

-Ania! Ty porwałaś hipogryfa?! – wykrzyknęła.

-Skąd, to kartonowy sobowtór. Użyłam Sugestii.

Teraz Hermiona zauważyła, że hipogryfa był z kartonu i znacznie mniejszy. Jednocześnie cały czas wydawał się żywy. To, co widziała, kłóciło się z tym, co jej Sugerowano. Wiedziała, że hipogryf jest sztuczny, ale wciąż działała Sugestia. Było to bardzo potężne zaklęcie, skoro mogło aż tak oszukiwać…

-Ania?

-Hm?

-A z ludźmi to też działa? Znaczy… mogłabyś Zasugerować, że moje włosy nie są w nieładzie?

-Mogłabym… ale po co? Ja przecież nie Sugeruję, że wyglądam jak wyglądam. Magia Sugestii jest dość trudna i nie każdy umie się za to zabrać… nie uczą tego w szkołach… znalazłam to w notatkach taty.

-Ach tak. – Hermiona musiała przez chwilę sobie przypominać, że Regulus Black nie umarł, jak było napisane w jakiejś książce, ale uciekł do Polski. – Ty mu tam grzebiesz?

-To on jest od Grzebania. – Ania uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Dobry hipogryf?

-Idealny, ale jak chcesz podmienić?

-Brat mi pomoże. Mój brat wilkołak. On ma rękę do zwierząt…

-Masz brata wilkołaka? I się ot tak przyznajesz?

-No a co w tym złego? Skoro brat to lubi…

-Tak, lubi być potworem.

-Wilkołak to nie potwór. W sumie to ja Tadowi trochę zazdroszczę… wilkołaki są cudowne.

-Wilkołaki są niebezpieczne! Wiesz, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale profesor Lupin…

-Jest pospolitym wilkołakiem, wiem. A Tad jest złocistym. Fajnie mieć wilkołaka w rodzinie.

-Nie sądzę. Spotkałaś się z nim?

-No pewnie, w święta. On też jest zachwycony.

_Łańcut_

-Gdzieście się podziewali? – zapytała groźnie Iza męża i szwagra. Regulus przewrócił oczami i zrobił minę pod tytułem „To-on-mnie-namówił".

-To tajemnica. – mruknął Syriusz.

1 Chodzi o tę w ministerstwie magii.

2 Karczmarski, „Pan Kmicic".

3 Porównywalnej z opieszałością polskich mugoli


	15. Wilkołaki, smoki i sowy

Wiatr kołysał drzewami, niosąc łagodny zapach pierwszych liści

Wiatr kołysał drzewami, niosąc łagodny zapach pierwszych liści. Zapach ten był niewyczuwalny dla większości mieszkańców Anglii i mniej więcej(raczej mniej niż) 85 mieszkańców Polski(pamiętacie? ;)). Było zbyt zimno na leżenie na trawie(zresztą nie za bardzo było na czym leżeć), więc Tad i Anetka przechadzali się ulicami Łańcuta.

-Wcześnie wiosna przyszła w tym roku. – zauważył Tad.

-I będzie trwać długo, czuję to. – stwierdziła Anetka. – Po zapachu można poznać.

-Jak długo jesteś wilkołakiem?

-Już z cztery lata. Dziadek mnie pogryzł, jak byłam malutka. Dlatego jestem Srebrzysta. U nas mieszkają już trzy pokolenia wilkołaków… dziadek jest Srebrzysty, mama Czarna…

Tad pokiwał głową. Słyszał o jednym z najgłośniejszych wesel w Łańcucie. Ponoć panna młoda przeniosła pana młodego przez próg. W pysku. Czarne wilkołaki są największe ze wszystkich. Najmniejszymi są Bursztynowe, ale te są bardzo rzadkie. Na drugim od końca miejscu pod względem wielkości są Srebrzyste. Złociste… no cóż, te są bardzo zróżnicowane pod względem wymiarów. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, jak dużym wilkołakiem będzie Tad.

_Smocza zagroda pod Łańcutem_

Klasa Syriuszka grzecznie, w parach, podeszła do zagrody.

Nie, wróć. Oni podbiegli do niej z dzikim wrzaskiem i w totalnym nieładzie. Tylko Syriuszek zachowywał się w miarę spokojnie. W końcu bycie Nalau do czegoś zobowiązuje, nie?

Jednak i on się zdziwił na widok kobiety, która karmiła smoki Grissole.

Nie była to panna Mariola.

-Czy to wasza nowa Nalau? – Syriuszek zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do smoczycy Mefalo.

-Tak. Jest tu dopiero tydzień. – odparła smoczyca.

Tydzień. Czyli panna Mariola mogła się jeszcze nie do końca wynieść…

Syriuszek postanowił się upewnić. Przepchnął się przez kolegów.

-Manne. – powiedział odruchowo nowej kierowniczce.

-Manne, Kaki. To ty jesteś ten młody Nalau smoka Mefalo, o którym mówił mi Fasset-leu?

-Tak, to ja. Syriusz Black-Stadnicki.

-Kazimiera Mastecka.

-Bardzo mi miło. Jest pani spokrewniona z dyrektorką jabłonkowskiej szkoły?

-Tak, ale niezbyt blisko. I wystarczy „panno Kaziu".

-Dobrze, panno Kaziu…

-Panna Mariola mówiła, że jesteś miłym i bystrym chłopcem. Chodź, pokażę ci coś, a ty mi pomożesz, dobrze?

-Oczywiście! – Syriuszek wyprężył się z dumą. Panna Mariola nigdy nie prosiła go o pomoc. Panna Kazia poprowadziła go do jednej z szop przy ogrodzeniu. Tam, w skrzynce wymoszczonej miękką sierścią, leżał mały, biały kłębek futerka… przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Syriuszek, póki nie zobaczył, że kłębek oddycha.

-To Kaki? – zapytał.

-Tak, to Kah-kah-lai. Smok podkarpacki. Ma dopiero dwa tygodnie. Jej matka… zmarła. Mógłbyś mi pomóc ją nakarmić?

-Jak? Czy powinienem ją wziąć na ręce?

-Tak.

Syriuszek delikatnie dotknął smoczka. Następnie chwycił go wpół i podniósł, aby na koniec ułożyć go na ręku jak małe dziecko.

Kah-kah-lai była ładnym smokiem. Była śnieżnobiała, puchata, a jej skrzydełka tonęły w sierści. Jej oczy były duże, barwy miodu, chociaż- co Syriuszek zauważył dopiero po dłuższej chwili- jak u większości młodych smoków, zmieniały barwę. Przechodziły od miodowych przez złote, żółte, aż do zielonych, niebieskich, by w końcu stać się czerwonymi. Wtedy na chwilę zatrzymały kolor. Później stały się znów miodowe i płynnie przeszły przez żółcienie do szmaragdu. Syriuszek otworzył usta z zachwytu, pilnując, by nie pokazać zębów. Panna Kazia pomyślała, że ten chłopiec naprawdę zna się na smokach…

_Hogwart_

Ale nudy, pomyślała Ania, i w tej samej chwili poczuła swoje jasnowidzenie, mówiące jej, że zbliża się odpowiedź od Hetmana Wielkiego Szkoły Jabłonkowskiej. Przewróciła kolejną kartkę „Struktury Zaklęć Ofensywnych" i kontynuowała czytanie przez pół godziny, po czym otworzyła okno, aby sowa Hetmana, służąca szkole jabłonkowskiej od lat, mogła wlecieć i oddać list. Potem ptak rozprostował skrzydła i wyleciał w stronę Polski.

Ania otworzyła kopertę.

List był długi, starannie napisany szybkim, zamaszystym, lecz ładnym pismem Hetmana Wielkiego- Leszka Mirskiego. Leszek był korespondencyjnym kolegą Ani od prawie dwóch lat. Był Czarodzicem z czwórką w skali. Zawsze rozważny, miły i wyrozumiały- nic dziwnego, że wybrano go na hetmana.

Ania odczytała list. Jak przypuszczała, Hogwart jeszcze nie zaczął rozmów. Leszek pisał również, że Jabłonkowo od kilku miesięcy skupia się na zaklęciach podróżniczych. No i, oczywiście, że za pomoc Anglii wymagaliby czegoś o równej wartości subiektywnej. A Anglia po prostu nie była w stanie im czegoś takiego dać.

Ania, uspokojona, opadła na gałęzie.

/\/\

Quidditch! Niby nic szczególnego, w Polsce nie takie rzeczy robi się na miotle. Mimo to Ania lubiła oglądać mecze i wymieniać uwagi w stylu „Diabły rozegrałyby to lepiej" czy „Mój tata jest lepszy". Jak zawsze.

Tym razem jednak musiała przyznać, że Harry grał nieźle. Nie tak dobrze, jak tata, to jasne… ale nie był zły.

Powoli zbliżał się koniec roku. Trzeba przyznać, że rok był owocny… nie aż tak, jak byłby na Ukrainie, ale zawsze coś. No i zbliżało się wesele…

Tak, to już przedostatni rozdział! Piszcie w komentarzach, czy mam pisać drugą część…


	16. Wakacje

I to już ostatni rozdział

_I to już ostatni rozdział. Jeżeli nie dostanę komentarzy, że chcecie jeszcze, serię zamykam. A byłoby szkoda, bo w tym rozdziale dzieją się rzeczy, które mają wpływ na przyszłość. Smacznego. Rozdział dedykowany obydwu osobom, które to czytają- mojej mamie i bratu_

Zakończył się rok szkolny i z ulgą odetchnęli uczniowie i nauczyciele we wszystkich szkołach, magicznych i mugolskich. Na Anię na dworcu czekała cała rodzina: Stadniccy, Black-Stadniccy, Blackowie (tzn. duży Syriusz), Lakońscy, no i oczywiście Pieszczoch.

-Jejku, wszyscy? – mile zdziwiła się Ania. – Co się wam tak zebrało?

-Masz coś eleganckiego? – zapytał Regulus. – Bo za dwie godziny twój stryj się żeni z twoją ciotką.

-Nie, ale mogę sobie zaraz zrobić… tu, w Anglii?

-Siri mówił, że ma być jakaś niespodzianka.

Tymczasem Syriusz (duży) zauważył Snape'a.

-O, Sev! To jak, przyjdziesz? – zapytał.

-Jasne. Myślisz, że po co tu przyjechałem?

Tymczasem kawałek dalej na peronie...

-Cześć, tato... cześć, mamo... – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Mieszkamy w Dolinie Godryka? We trójkę?

-No cóż, synu... tak, na początku w trójkę... ale... ym... – James wyraźnie nie umiał się wysłowić

-Będziesz miał rodzeństwo. – podpowiedziała Lily.

-A tak. Będziesz miał rodzeństwo.

-ŻE CO?!

-Lily spodziewa się dziecka. Wiesz, tak jakoś w październiku...

--

Ania w pierwszej chwili nie poznała Kasi. No cóż, zazwyczaj widziała ją w wystrzępionych dżinsach albo poplamionym fartuchu kuchennym… a nie w długiej do ziemi białej sukni z masą koronek i falbanek. Za Anią Syriuszek udał, że wymiotuje. Na szczęście duży Syriusz tego nie zauważył. Ślub przeszedł bez większych zakłóceń, poza tym, że wysiadło Zaklęcie Języka i Regulus je poprawiał. I całe wesele, aczkolwiek niezbyt duże z przyczyn obiektywnych, udało się świetnie. Tylko Snape podpierał ścianę… no i Krysia Stadnicka, ale inną. Mały Syriusz postanowił się tym zająć.

-Ciociu, to jest profesor Severus Snape. Uczy eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Panie profesorze, to moja ciocia, Krystyna Stadnicka, mistrzyni eliksirów na Rusi Czerwonej.

Spojrzeli po sobie ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, ale w całkowitym milczeniu. Snape miał umyte i uczesane włosy, ale Krysia raczej o to nie dbała. Włosy, zniszczone oparami eliksirów, miała spięte jak zawsze w kok, aby nie przeszkadzały i nie zasłaniały widoku. Podobnie jej skóra łuszczyła się, wysuszona i blada. Jej ręce były szorstkie i spękane.

Dla Snape'a była wcieleniem piękna.

-A… ładnie wyglądasz… - zaczął Snape. – I ładnie pachniesz. To krwawnik?

-Tak, krwawnik. A ty pachniesz eliksirem tojadowym. Użyłeś mysiej wątroby zamiast szczurzej!

Snape był w siódmym niebie. Jeżeli ona potrafiła takie rzeczy rozróżnić po zapachu, to właśnie znalazł kobietę swego życia…

--

-A teraz niespodzianka... – duży Syriusz podszedł z nowo poślubioną małżonką do zielonych drzwi w kuchni. Gestem zaprosił Kasię do naciśnięcia klamki. Ta otworzyła drzwi. Oczom jej ukazała się inna kuchnia. Kasia weszła i wyjrzała za okno. Od razu rozpoznała rzekę.

-Siri! To ten mały domek nad Wisłą? – zapytała. Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

-Zgadza się. Wydawało mi się, że chciałaś tu zamieszkać, co? Reg mi pomógł rzucić zaklęcia. Bez niego by się nie udało...

Regulus zarumienił się. Wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „dzieci pomgłyyyy...", ale nikt go nie słuchał. Wszyscy chwalili obydwu braci Black za pomysłowość i jakże piękny prezent.

-Ja też mam coś... – szepnęła Kasia Syriuszowi do ucha.

-Co takiego? Nie, niech sam zgadnę... czyżbyś posadziła Nari?

-Nie... to coś mniejszego, takie tyci-tyci...

-Placek kminkowy?

-Ciepło, ciepło...

-Wzięłaś od Izy przepis na sernik z brzoskwiniami?

-Zgadłeś, zgadłeś!

-Pięknie. – Syriusz pocałował żonę. – Zawsze o tym marzyłem.

--

-Trochę tu duszno. – zauważył Snape. – Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?

-Chętnie. – uśmiechnęła się Krysia. Niemal zachichotała, gdy poczuła, że dłoń Severusa jest tak samo szorstka i spękana jak jej własna.

--

-Nareszcie wakacje! – zawołała Ania. – Nareszcie w domu. O, to twój smok?

-Mój! – wyjaśnił Syriuszek. – Mój Naleno. Ma na imię Pieszczoch. Rasa Mefalo!

-One pochodzą ze Szwecji, prawda?

-Ze Skandynawii. Tak, ale teraz żyją już chyba tylko u nas. Gdzie jedziesz na wakacje?

-Nie wiem. A ty?

-Mnie wysyłają do Puszczy Knyszyńskiej! Nas. – poprawił Syriuszek, patrząc na Pieszczocha.

--

-Dzień dobry, panno Kaziu! Ja mam pojechać do Puszczy Knyszyńskiej! Na cztery tygodnie! – zawołał Syriuszek, wbiegając do zagrody. – A to co za smoki? – wskazał na dwa nieduże smoki, pokryte krótką, sztywną, ciemnopopielatą sierścią.

-To śląski bezdymny. Przysłali nam dwa. – wyjaśniła panna Kazia. – A to dla ciebie, już rozmawiałam z twoimi rodzicami…

-Kah-kah-lai! – zawołał Syriuszek.

-Będzie twoją Naleno… o ile chcesz…

-Czy chcę?! – Syriuszek wziął Kah-kah-lai na ręce. – Oczywiście że chcę!

I przytulił małą smoczycę. Kah-kah-lai polizała go w ucho.

-Lubi cię. – uśmiechnęła się panna Kazia.

Syriuszek przytulił Kah-kah-lai mocniej i pobiegł do domu.

-MAMA!! MAM NOWĄ NALENO!! – ryknął.

-To taki mały prezencik, malutki. – Iza poczochrała grzywkę syna. – Jesteś odpowiedzialny, a lepiej, żebyś miał i ją w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej.

-A co takiego jest w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej?

-Zobaczysz.

--

Smoki. Dużo, dużo smoków - więcej, niż jakikolwiek Anglik i większość Polaków kiedykolwiek widziała. Smoki wszelkich ras i gatunków. Smoki gadzie, dochodzące do osiemdziesięciu metrów długości. Smoki ssacze, mniejsze i smuklejsze. Smoki wodne, zarówno płazie jak i ssacze. Smoki z całej Europy, które znalazły niszę ekologiczną w Polsce1. Smoki z całej Polski. Smoki żyjące tylko w pewnych regionach i smoki rozprzestrzenione na cały kraj. Smoki, wszędzie smoki.

-Pierwszy raz w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej, mały? – zagadnął Syriuszka wysoki nastolatek z rudą czupryną. Na ręce trzymał małego smoka, którego rasy czy gatunku Syriuszek nie znał.

-T-tak. Pierwszy. – odparł Syriuszek.

-Jestem Mirek. Z Krakowa. A to Płetwiak, smok żuławski wodny. Jeden z moich Naleno. – przedstawił siebie i smoka chłopak.

-Syriusz. Z Łańcuta. A to Kah-kah-lai, smok podkarpacki, i Pieszczoch, smok skandynawski rasy Mefalo. Moi Naleno.

-Miło mi. Chcesz poznać moich pozostałych?

-Bardzo chętnie!

Mirek zaprowadził Syriuszka do swojego namiotu. Bawiły się tam smoki. Wielu z nich Syriuszek jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

-Ten tu nazywa się Billewicz. – przedstawił małego, kudłatego smoka Mirek.

-Smok żmudzki? – domyślił się Syriuszek.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Tak jakoś się domyśliłem. Ciekawe masz stadko, nie powiem...

-Jestem Nalau odkąd mam siedem lat. To jasne, że mam więcej Naleno niż ty. Ale i tak czekam z niecierpliwością na Jankę... ona jest Nalau już dwadzieścia lat i ma najróżniejsze smoki. Ona wie o nich wszystko. O, jest!

Kobieta, którą wskazał Mirek, była młoda- przed trzydziestką. To by znaczyło, pomyślał Syriuszek, ze chyba wszyscy ludzcy Nalau zaczynają wcześnie...

-Cześć Janka! – zawołał Mirek. – Mamy nowego! Jest z Łańcuta!

-O, to miło. – uśmiechnęła się Janka. – To ty, malutki?

-Ja. – odparł Syriuszek. Kah-kah-lai przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła.

-Ojej, jaka biała! Tylko grzywkę ma żółtą...

-Wszystkie smoki podkarpackie mają żółtą grzywkę.

-Wiem, sama mam trzy. – Janka uśmiechnęła się. – Rozbiłeś już namiot?

-Nie... nie umiem. – mruknął Syriuszek. Janka pomogła mu.

-Około trzydziestu osób przyjeżdża co roku do Puszczy. – mruknęła. – Namioty są rozbijane w dziesięciu punktach. To znaczy, że prawdopodobnie będziesz skazany na naszą dwójkę...

-Czyli lepiej żebyśmy się lubili, no nie? – błysnął uzębieniem Mirek. – Ta twoja pieszczoszka jest śliczna.

-Pieszczoch to ten... – mruknął Syriuszek wskazując na starszego smoka. Mirek zaśmiał się i podrapał Pieszczocha za uchem. A potem popieścił delikatnie Kah-kah-lai.

-Jejku, strasznie rzadko się widzi takie maluszki. Jest taka słodka... zazwyczaj Tarrei nie dopuszczają ludzi i nie tylko ludzi do swoich Kaki... co się stało z jej matką? – zapytał Mirek.

-Zmarła. Nie wiem dlaczego. – wyjaśnił Syriuszek. – I ja dostałem małą.

-Szczęściarz. Jak ja ci zazdroszczę... jest urocza.

-Wiem. Ale który smok nie jest?

-Oj, racja! Smoki są świetne. – Mirek nadal się szczerzył. Syriuszek miał ochotę zwrócić mu uwagę na to, że Pieszczoch jeszcze nie zna ludzkiej mimiki, ale smok był bardziej zainteresowany leśnym otoczeniem niż domniemaną groźbą. Syriuszek poszedł wyszczotkować Pieszczocha. Jednak przerwał mu Mirek.

-Zaraz zaczną się gody, Janka mówiła, żebym cię zawołał...

Syriuszek zerwał się na równe nogi. Smocze gody, coś, co zawsze chciał zobaczyć! Mirek roześmiał się na widok podniecenia na twarzy najmłodszego z trójki Nalau. On sam często to widział...

...ale mały Syriusz był zachwycony, i wpatrywał się w zalecające się do siebie smoki siczowe z niekłamanym podziwem, pilnując, by nie pokazać zębów.

--

Z takim samym podziwem Snape patrzył na ręce Krysi. Kobieta, jak się dowiedział, o rok młodsza od niego, warzyła jakiś eliksir, a on się przyglądał, i od czasu do czasu zadawał pytania. Następnego dnia mieli się spotkać u niego... oczywiście, w celach naukowych. Oboje zastrzegli to na początku. Przynajmniej dla otoczenia. Oboje zauważyli, że patrzą sobie w oczy częściej niż powinni, że podając składniki, starają się dotknąć dłoni drugiego... ale szybko cofali dłonie. Aż Krysia uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Severusa.

-Dobry w tym jesteś. – pochwaliła go.

-Ty też. – odwzajemnił Severus. Chciałby powiedzieć więcej, wyrazić, jak cudowną kobietą dla niego była Krysia, pierwszą, która go zrozumiała...

...ale nie potrafił. Dawno nie widział kobiety, która umiała robić eliksiry... nie, wróć, _nigdy _nie widział kobiety, która umiała robić eliksiry... chyba, że uznać zupę za eliksir, ale wtedy też niewiele takich znał... więc po prostu patrzył.

-Dlaczego kroisz liście nari takim nożem? – zapytał. Krysia znieruchomiała z krótkim, srebrnym nożykiem w dłoni.

-To nóż chirurgiczny. Ochrzczony już krwią. Krwią czarodzieja. Eliksir tego wymaga, czarodziejska krew nieco zmienia nóż, a ten przenosi te zmiany na liście. – wyjaśniła i wróciła do krojenia.

Każdy kawałeczek liścia nari był dokładnie identycznego rozmiaru. Snape nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. A kroiła tylko chwileczkę! Rozmiar jednego kawałka był równy około trzem milimetrom kwadratowym.

-Masz wprawę. – zauważył Severus. – Co to będzie?

-Eliksir Lekkości... znasz może? A co do wprawy, to tworzę eliksiry odkąd skończyłam pięć lat.

-Eliksir Lekkości? To jest strasznie trudne...

-Mógłbyś mi pomóc. Ostatnie trzy składniki trzeba dodać w jednej chwili... a mając dwie ręce nie jest to takie łatwe. To już niedługo.

-Bardzo chętnie ci pomogę. – Severus wstał. Patrzył jeszcze, jak Krysia dodała liście i zamieszała, a eliksir zrobił się czysto srebrzysty, jak sierść smoka polarnego. Krysia podała Severusowi fiolkę ciemnoczerwonej cieczy, a sama chwyciła jakiś proszek i całą gałązkę śmigiełki.

-Na trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy.

Wrzucili ostatnie składniki. Eliksir zabulgotał cicho i zrobił się lekko niebieskawy i jakby mglisty.

-Nie wierzę... – wymamrotał Severus. – Zrobiłaś to...

-Zrobiliśmy to. – poprawiła Krysia. Na wargach Severusa pojawił się dziwny uśmiech.

-Zrobiliśmy... to! – wykrzyknął hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów. Krysia uśmiechnęła się jakby z lekkim politowaniem, wzięła słoik i napełniła go świeżym eliksirem.

-Proszę, to dla ciebie. Należy ci się... Sev. – powiedziała i wręczyła słoik Severusowi.

-A... dziękuję... Krysiu. Zawsze chciałem to mieć...

-Nie ma za co. Zawsze mogę zrobić następny, Syriuszek mi czasem pomaga w eliksirach... ale ty wiesz więcej.

-No to chyba jasne. – Severus się zarumienił/pokraśniał. Ściskał słoik nie tylko z powodu wartości eliksiru. A raczej: nie tylko z powodu jego wartości rynkowej. Subiektywna wartość tego słoika eliksiru była chyba równa wartości peleryny-niewidki Pottera.

--

-A ten tu nazywa się Misiek i jest smokiem polarnym. Mój geograf mi go przywiózł ze Spitzbergenu. – opowiadał Mirek. – No, pogłaszcz go, nic ci nie zrobi... – zachęcił Syriuszka.

Chłopiec spojrzał na starszego Nalau podejrzliwie.

-Jesteś dla mnie zbyt miły. Tacy mili są ludzie, którzy czegoś chcą! – stwierdził, przypominając sobie zachowanie stryja miesiąc przed oświadczynami.

-Nie, Czarodzice zawsze są mili, a ja jestem Czarodzicem... – przekonywał Mirek. – No dalej, Misiek kocha takie pieszczoty...

-Też jestem Czarodzicem. – burknął Syriuszek. Miał kiepski nastrój, gdyż oboje Nalau, z którymi przebywał, zauważyli go, jak utknął w trzech czwartych przemiany w psa. Oczywiście pomogli mu, ale nie omieszkali żartować sobie z czterech łap i ogona przyczepionych do ludzkiego tułowia. Nic więc dziwnego, że beniaminek obozu w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej (nie licząc Syriuszka, najmłodszy obecny Nalau miał dziewięć lat) miał humor zwarzony na cały dzień. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w namiocie, tylko ze swoimi Naleno, bo tylko oni go rozumieli.

-TY JESTEŚ CZARODZICEM?! – wykrzyknął Mirek.

-Ciszej, wystraszysz Kah-kah-lai. – mruknął Syriuszek. Nie wydawało mu się to dziwne, już prawie siedem lat był Czarodzicem i nigdy nie był kim innym.

-Znamy się już tydzień i nie powiedziałeś mi że jesteś Czarodzicem! – Mirek był rozżalony. – A ja mam trójkę w skali!

-A ja piątkę, i co? – wzruszył ramionami Syriuszek. – Idę wyszczotkować Pieszczocha.

Syriuszek rzeczywiście poszedł szczotkować Pieszczocha. Szczotkował długo, starając się wyszczotkować złość.

-Oj, nie gniewaj się już, mały. – Mirek wszedł do jego namiotu. – Też tak miałem. I też mnie wyśmiali…

Syriuszek się nie odezwał.

-A ta twoja pieszczoszka…

-Pieszczoch to ten! – warknął Syriuszek. Mirek westchnął.

-Przepraszam, że cię wyśmiałem.

-No lepiej. – Syriuszek się uśmiechnął i podał Mirkowi łapę. Nie, nie macie problemów ze wzrokiem. Podał Mirkowi ŁAPĘ, powtarzam. W końcu jest się tym animagiem, nie? A łapa jest lepsza do przytrzymania smoka niż ręka. A Mirek wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

-Jesteś animagiem-psem, no nie?

-Tak, a ty?

-No… - Mirek zaczerwienił się. – No sam zobacz…

Mirek zmienił się w osła. Tym razem Syriuszek się roześmiał.

-Wiesz, pasuje. – wykrztusił. Mirek stał się z powrotem człowiekiem.

-Skończyłeś z tym czesaniem? – zapytał.

-Właściwie tak, a co?

-Słyszałeś o pojedynku Nalau?

-Dwaj Nalau walczą o Naleno, co?

-Tak. – Mirek pochylił się nad młodszym Nalau. – Chcę mieć Kah-kah-lai.

-A jeśli ja wygram?

-_Nie _wygrasz.

-Ale jeśli…?

-A, to Billewicza sobie weźmiesz. – Mirek machnął ręką. – Albo któregoś innego. Gotów?

-W namiocie?

-Racja, wyjdźmy na zewnątrz.

Wyszli i stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Wyjęli różdżki. Mirek uśmiechnął się pod nędznym wąsem.

-_EXPELLIARMUS!!_ – zawył.

-_Sucto!_ – pisnął Syriuszek i jego różdżka wchłonęła zaklęcie Mirka. – _Sucto! – _powtórzył i wchłonął całą magię kolegi.

-Poddaję się! Poddaję się! – zaskomlał starszy Czarodzic. – Stworzyłeś to zaklęcie przed chwilą?

-Chyba tak. – mruknął Syriuszek, patrząc na swoją leszczynową różdżkę. – Zatrzymaj wszystkie swoje smoki… wystarczy, że masz nauczkę.

Mirek uśmiechnął się do Syriuszka.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma sprawy. Jeszcze tylko trzy dni, co?

-No, trzy. Przyjedziesz za rok?

-Oczywiście. I ja, i Pieszczoch, i Kah-kah-lai. Ale jak uczysz się w Jabłonkowie…

-Uczę się.

-…to spotkasz tam we wrześniu moją siostrę, Anię.

--

Syriuszek wrócił szczęśliwie z Puszczy Knyszyńskiej i odebrał list z Jabłonkowa.

-Wujek Syriusz zaprosił cię na ostatni tydzień wakacji. – oznajmił synowi Regulus. – Od razu pomoże ci zrobić zakupy do Hogwartu, bo chyba tam chcesz jechać?

-No pewnie! – Syriuszek obrócił się w stronę Anglii. – CZEKAJ HOGWARCIE!! PRZYBYWAM!!

Koniec części pierwszej. Ciąg dalszy być może nastąpi.

1 definicja studencka niszy ekologicznej: Jak zwierzę sobie idzie, i idzie, i znajdzie takie miejsce, że mówi: „Tu mi dobrze, tu się będę rozmnażał"- to to jest nisza ekologiczna


End file.
